The Wraith of Jack
by St. Minority
Summary: There are individuals who seek to say goodbye or who are in severe danger. What was his reason for coming? Will be JW, JN, maybe even WJN....Take heed: contains torture you may not like!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Wraith of Jack (1/?)  
**By:** S.M.  
**Rating:** PG-13 (may get higher)  
**Warning:** for this part, supernatural  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own POTC; all belong to Elliott, Rossio, etc.  
**Summary:** There are individuals who seek to say "goodbye" or who are in severe danger - what was his reason for coming?  
_A/N: Thank god for my friend and her "Scary Almanac;" it brought inspiration!_

* * *

**Part One: Not Alone**

----------  
The candles slowly faded out to leave the room only slightly illuminated by the moonlight. Within a matter of seconds, the temperature fell to an unsettling chilling degree.

Will Turner moved to lie on his back and opened his eyes. The surprising coldness reached to his bones. He stood from the bed and went to the window. No wind; not even the faintest hint of a breeze. An ominous feeling arose within him. His body trembled as cool beads of sweat formed on his skin. There was an unspeakable fear, a realization that something was amiss, and he shook his head from the thought of sensing a presence in the area with him. He turned around and a jolt of shock surged through his anatomy, creating a loud gasp to escape his opened mouth.

Jack Sparrow was standing by the doorway, observing Will intently. His gaze was stern, yet soft; it pierced Will so intensely that it troubled him greatly.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" the young man questioned and began to slowly walk toward the pirate.

Jack was unresponsive.

"Did you hear me?"

"Take care of her, William," Jack whispered gently.

"What?" As he drew closer, Will noticed that he was becoming colder. "Take care of who?"

The rogue's expression was entirely solemn. His eyes were tinged with red and were swollen as if he had been weeping.

"Jack, take care of who?"

"The _Pearl_."

Will's eyes widened and he found himself speechless for a brief moment. "The _Pearl_? That makes no sense."

"I'm giving her to you, William."

"Jack…..What's wrong? What is it?"

"You always had the potential to be Captain."

A tear fell down Jack's cheek and he inhaled a rattling breath. As Will reached a comforting hand out to the pirate's shoulder, Jack spoke quietly, dejectedly, "Goodbye, William."

He faded like dissipating fog.

Will was rooted to the floor. His quaking hand groped about the spot where Jack had just been standing as if expecting to touch him.

"Jack? Jack."

There was no answer; he did not believe there would be one anyway. He swallowed hard and looked quickly about the room. The Caribbean warm started to weave its way back into the darkened space, yet shivers still slid down his spine.

Unhurriedly, his feet shuffled toward the bed where he sat and simply stared at the wall across from him. Numerous times he glanced to the place where Jack had been, but there was nothing; not even a trace that someone had even been present.

"I must…...He could've been……It's not possible," he thought aloud.

The image of the pirate haunted him as he reluctantly gave in to sleep.

* * *

**Part Two: Disposed**

----------  
It was difficult to shake the event of the previous night from his mind as he made his way to the smithy. Will was a tad jumpy. Numerous times his eyes darted about the crowd in suspicion. Suddenly, the familiar cold enveloped him, causing him to turn completely about until he found the pirate a few feet away. He blinked to confirm that he was seeing Jack once again, but he stopped himself from going to him. A thought had entered his head – perhaps if he pretended that he did not notice Jack at all, the man would disappear. The sunken appearance on the pirate's countenance, however, made him unable to follow through. Alas, the instant he moved, Jack vanished.

Will wiped his eyes and rubbed his cheeks. "This isn't happening. I am _not_ going mad."

----------  
If he wished to discuss the absurd matters with someone, he placed his best bet on the man who had secluded himself from society. Surrounded by trees and various shrubs, the small house was nestled away at the top of a hill.

Will arrived at the place, knocked on the entrance, and waited patiently. After a brief period, the door opened to reveal James Norrington. He had retired from the Royal Fleet and hardly entered the town; he was content in not conversing with others unless necessary. He desired peace and solitude to serve as a remedy for the ache no one knew of.

His garb was as plain as Will's; nothing like his formal Navy wear. The brown hair was no longer covered by a wig, but rather tied back loosely with a blue piece of cloth and a beard had begun to grow on his face.

"Quite a surprise to see you, Mr. Turner," he stated blankly.

Will rolled his eyes. "Don't you think we're passed that?"

"A surprise to see you, Will," James corrected himself.

"Thank you. I came because I have a matter to discuss with you."

James stepped away as an invite for Will to come in. He shut the door and led Will to a seating area.

"What might it be?" he asked uninterestedly.

"We've seen a lot of things, James. But what I've seen lately has been one of the more disturbing ones. I wondered if you have experienced it too.""

James poured himself a shot of rum and offered one to Will as well as he said, "You've seen Jack."

Will was flabbergasted. "How did you know?"

"I've seen him too. It's a wraith."

"A wraith?"

"A ghost of a person that is alive, yet is either in trouble, staring death in the eyes, or some other reason. Just ignore him and he'll go away. That's what I did. I haven't been bothered since."

"How can you ignore him if that could be the reason why he's visiting us?" Will inquired, slightly testy.

James stared at him with little concern.

"I need your help, James. We can find him. You have better connections than I, which may be a good help."

The former Commodore turned his head and sighed. It was a long moment before he replied, "Alright. I'm in. What's your plan to find him?"

Will smiled. "A woman. She's like a goddess."

----------  
A grunt escaped Jack Sparrow's cracked and swollen lips after being forcefully flung onto the cold, metal table. His head was swimming; there were no coherent thoughts, realizations, or anything of importance. He could only concentrate on the terrible suffering encompassing his entire body. Everything else was simply a vague mist of fog.

Leather straps secured his legs and arms tightly against the table. The final strap went across his forehead to keep his head from moving.

There was a dripping noise in the distance – off in the darkness of the barren room – that sounded like water. His mouth salivated at the idea; his throat burned. He could not remember the last time he had had a decent drink of the wonderful liquid.

More then a dozen candles were lit about the room, and his bruised eyes attempted to take in the scenery. It appeared to be a place for medical use. Surgeon's instruments adorned the table next to him from what he could discern.

_"What are we supposed to take?" a voice echoed in his ears.__  
_

"_I believe the order was for….."_

Jack moaned faintly and coughed weakly. He was barely aware of the firm grip around the top of his right thumb. Despite that, he distinguished a thin, shiny object in one of the men's hand. It was pressed against the base of his thumb and all at once, he let out a hoarse wail.

Back and forth. Back and forth. Like a savage saw. The tendons were severing. The bone was slowly breaking. He constantly cried out from the agony and writhed pitifully under the bonds. Droplets of warm water streaked from his anguished eyes.

_"There,"_ a man finally said after the drawn-out amputation as he ripped the last bit of the connected tissue to present the single thumb to his accomplice.

Jack's fiercely bleeding hand was sanitized and wrapped with a coarse cloth. He panted helplessly and quiet whimpers continuously came from his opened mouth. The soldiers strode to his left side and the strong grasp returned.

_"Start at the knuckle this time."__  
_

"_Hmm……Could definitely be interesting."__  
_

"_Just cut the rest of it after the top's gone."_

Jack was on the borderline of becoming entirely unconscious. He pleaded for it.

The blade sliced easily through the skin and instantly hit the knuckle. Sawing away, neither man seemed phased by the blood gushes or the horrible screams coming from the pirate's raw throat.

_"There's the tip."_

An almost inaudible _thump_ sounded when it hit the bottom of the small bowl that the right digit was in.

The remainder of the finger followed in a bloody mess, and his wound was cared for just as the other. Jack sobbed and shivered uncontrollably. Everything faded from black to white……black to white……

_"….Drag him to the cell, I guess. He doesn't look like he can make it on foot."__  
_

"_You think those will go next?"_

The next thing Jack knew, he was on the stone floor and being pulled away by his wrists.

* * *

**Part Three: "Survival"**

----------  
The little sloop was tied off and the two men treaded up the stairs quietly. James glanced around, taking in the peaceful area enclosed by trees and the gentle flow of the river. Will went into the shack first, causing Tia Dalma to finish hanging a jar from the ceiling quickly before turning around. A broad grin showed her blackened teeth and a small sigh of relief escaped her even blacker lips.

"I'tis a joyful t'ing to see you again, William Turner," she greeted warmly in her silky voice.

Will smiled and nodded his head. "As it is for me seeing you."

James stood behind and to the side of Will, appearing somewhat uneasy. The enchantress moved in front of him and he met her unwavering gaze.

"'Tis a good t'ing dat you 'ave come, James Norrington."

His eyes narrowed in befuddlement. She stared at him for a minute more before she strolled to the table and sat down. Will followed – and after a moment's hesitation, so did James – and they took a seat across from her.

"It is a shame that our reason for coming is not happier," Will started. "We believe Jack is in danger. His….living spirit has visited us both on several occasions recently."

An expression of grief shadowed Tia Dalma's previously cheerful features. "Him be in an evil, dark place; one dat him should never 'ave been taken to. 'De pain him will come to know will be worse dan any him 'ave known in 'de past."

"What have you seen?"

"Not as much as I 'ad hoped. Him be locked away for 'de world to forget."

Will was about to speak, but he paused when she carefully snatched a handful of various animal claws. She shook them mildly and uttered words in a foreign language. Before long, she dropped them onto the hard surface. They scattered about and abruptly settled in positions as if forced.

"Him be here," she stated and pointed to the claw in the middle.

----------  
His lungs screamed. His body was trapped in a burning inferno; his feet spawned blisters and cuts. One or two fell along the way – their legs and will were overtaken by physical exhaustion – and he hated the dreadful sounds of the harsh beatings that were fast to follow. It was a dwindling part of the compassion side of human nature that pressured him to aid those who could not continue, but the survival instincts always won out. There was no way any man could help another in such a situation. To each his own. They had to be left. Run to survive.

"Right! Right!" the four soldiers shouted from atop their horses.

The whips they possessed commenced their loud cracking noises as they came down on various men's backs. The pack of wearied prisoners shifted their direction, and Jack hoped that the lash would not find him.

After eternity, they arrived to the main compound and were herded inside.

"Enjoy your exercise, boys?" a captor questioned with a snicker.

It was difficult for Jack not to collapse the instant he stepped into the hellish building. He was able to refrain from doing so until he was securely returned to his cell. He dropped to the floor in a sweating, panting, overworked heap, as the iron-bar door was slammed shut. It would be incredibly easy to pass out, yet he knew the consequence if he did. They would skip him.

His cell was at the end of the hall, making it a long while in his mind before the soldier showed. Jack rushed to the bars when the man came into view and opened his mouth by one of the square openings. The man dipped the metal ladle into the bucket of water and Jack waited eagerly for the refreshment.

The instant he felt the cool liquid on his busted lip and the rush of it down his throat like a waterfall sent him into bliss. It was absolutely wonderful.

But all too soon, it was gone. The spoon had emptied itself completely into his mouth. There would be no more water for an extensive amount of time.

He hauled himself to the middle of his cell and stretched out on his back. It would make no difference to him if there was hay covering the stone floor or not; he could not feel its minute cushion anymore.

He lifted his right hand and stared through barely opened eyelids at it. The bandage had not been removed; he was afraid to. He knew the sight would simply make him vomit, and he could not afford to lose any of the few contents his stomach contained. They had swollen, his hands, and were slightly discolored. The distress they caused was still great, but at the moment, they did not compare to the pain in his legs and chest.

Like most of his fellow captives, he slipped happily into unconsciousness.

----------  
Leisurely, Jack had begun to learn the names of the familiar faces.

Bradley – brought the water about to the cells. Sometimes in small cups, other times it was just from the ladle.  
Hansen, Carter, Daniels, and Garner – the four horsemen. Wielded the whips during the runs and would often remove a prisoner or two from their cells for a punishment.  
Wilson and Newton – the ground soldiers that would brutalize the ones who fell during the runs. Often seen carrying clubs or other weapons.  
Johnson – the "Devil's Doctor." Surgeon who performed various, horrendous medical treatments; he could amputate a limb and have a luscious lunch afterward. Nothing phased him on the operating table.

There were plenty more men patrolling the campus, but Jack had few skirmishes with them, if at all.

The man who occupied the cell next to him was thrown in, and he remained strewn out on the ground. Jack looked at him with concern and curiosity. What had happened to this one?

He inched toward the iron-bar divider and hissed quietly to get the male's attention.

"What do ya want?" the neighbor responded.

"What's your name?"

"Robert."

"Robert, would you mind tellin' me what your event was this time?"

Robert sat up and moved closer to the other pirate. "An interrogation. They want to know more about the buccaneers that roam the area. They're not even real soldiers. Well, some were former ones and others are still somewhat in the Fleet, but they're their own army. They hunt down pirates and bring them here to their secret prison; they even capture honest sailors just for the hell of it. All devil's work by my reckonin'."

Jack took in the words slowly and nodded his head. "I see."

"We're never goin' to see freedom again."

Jack smiled faintly. "I don't count on it either."

He started to move away, but Robert's inquiry made him stop.

"What's your name?"

"Jack."

Robert sighed and a tiny grin pried his lips. "Welcome to Hell, Jack."

The smile Jack had grew. "Same to you, mate."

----------  
Will examined the sparkling glass bottle he held. Before taking their leave, Tia Dalma presented it to him and instructed, "Make 'im drink a little of it each day until it be gone." He did not doubt that it contained a magical element that would speed Jack to recovery if need be.

It was not the only request Tia Dalma made of him. He and James were to find a Navy uniform; its use would present itself in time. The simplest way was to return to Port Royal in order for James to retrieve his retired one. Neither understood why, but Tia Dalma was always right; it was never good to question her ways.

The next thing on the agenda was Tortuga. If the _Black Pearl_ and her crew were to be found, it would be at that island.

It had to be.

----------  
Run.

Run.

Do not stop.

His skin was cold, but his insides were fire. The rain had not ceased its intensity, and so bare feet were covered in mud. There was yelling, threatening, but he could barely hear.

He did not even realize he was stumbling until he landed on the wet ground. His mind demanded he get up, but his body would not have it.

The first blow was to his side, making him curl into a fetal position. The next was to his head. Stomach. Anywhere. Everywhere. He could vaguely comprehend their orders; it was all a haze.

The beating finally ended when he discovered himself on his feet once again. As he commenced running, Daniels loomed behind him and snapped the whip at his raw back several times. Jack winced and bit his lip, but he did not give in to the grueling fatigue.

His head was bleeding. His nose was fractured. His ribs were bruised. His legs felt detached. But he pushed on.

* * *

**Part Four: "A Tragic Loss"**

----------  
"Separate the ones that fell from the rest and keep them out here. Put the others back."

Wilson and Newton heeded the order from Garner hurriedly. They pulled five men total from the group and shuffled everyone else inside.

The rain had increased its viciousness. It was a torrential curtain of water from the angry clouds above. The captives were shivering violently and awaited whatever fate they were to be dealt.

Jack glanced from side to side to discern who else was with him. There was not a familiar face that he found.

"Strip down and give your clothes to Hansen," Garner shouted.

They had taken practically everything that he had had when he arrived, leaving him with only his shirt and trousers like most of the others. He was unwilling to part with the drenched garments, but he had no choice. With quaking hands, he removed his garb and passed it along to Hansen. He hugged himself tightly as he trembled incessantly. It was a magnificent feeling to be washed away of the dirt, blood, and humiliation. But his frigid form constantly reminded him of the jarring situation, and the degradation returned as Garner, Hansen, Daniels, and Carter paced about in front of the line and examined the naked men.

"You cannot sit, always stand. The amount of time you spend out here is determined by how well you all cooperate. If one of you collapses, no one is to help him. Both will be punished," Garner commanded.

Jack breathed unevenly and closed his eyes. He felt nauseous.

The minutes ticked by at a wretched pace. By his clock, they had been standing in the rain and muck for an hour or so.

"I can't anymore," the male beside him huffed almost inaudibly.

Jack turned his head and watched him totter. "You can do it, mate," he assured in a shaking voice. "Surely just a little longer until we can go inside."

"No. No. I ca-"

The man started to drop, but Jack caught him before he landed on the muddy ground. Carter was in front of him before he knew it.

"What did Garner say?" the soldier spat vehemently.

"I thought-"

He was silenced by a powerful slap. The unconscious form in his arms was tossed to the side as Carter grabbed Jack's wrist and speedily led him from the group.

Daniels joined Carter, and they pulled Jack to a tall, wooden post. There were shackles attached to it that hung down; Jack's wrists were hoisted up above his head and cuffed in them.

"At least he's one of the better lookin' ones," Daniels voiced. "Who's first, boys?"

"I am."

Garner stepped behind Jack and undid his trousers. "Don't defy an order again," he hissed into the pirate's ear.

He penetrated Jack roughly, creating a strangled yelp to come from the rogue. Garner thrust relentlessly within him as he held Jack's hips firmly.

The sound of the rain drifted away. The ugly grunts from behind vanished. Jack could only hear the aching thump of his heart and the shameful whimpers he emitted. The cool droplets of water from the sky disguised his own as they leaked from his sorrowful brown eyes.

He felt Garner ejaculate inside him and pull away. Someone took his place.

The mortification intensified as the three others defiled him. The last left him horribly sore and utterly weak.

The prisoners in line were taken into the building, however Jack was trapped at the pole.

It was two days before he was released from the shackles. His limp, dehydrated being was carried to his cell and flung to the floor.

----------  
It was never a good thing to be near the surgeon's lair.

Jack was hauled into the room for his second visit.

He sat on the table – unable to move from being held by Wilson, Daniels, Carter, and Newton – and quaked from the fear of what would be the outcome.

"Wonder what he'll do this time," Daniels said bitterly as he brushed Jack's hair behind his shoulders.

Jack flinched at the touch, but remained sedated. Lips ghosted over his cheek and jaw. He shut his eyes and soon it was gone.

Johnson had entered.

"You want him strapped down?" Carter asked.

"No. He can sit up," Johnson answered with a completely serious face. "I don't feel like using the straps today."

"Do you need all of us then?" Wilson questioned.

"Most likely."

The "Devils Doctor" went to the darkened side of the area and shifted objects about. As he did so, he instructed, "Might as well take his clothes off now."

It was something the soldiers took pleasure in doing. In mere seconds Jack was nude, and he detested the hungry expressions of the men surrounding him.

When Johnson entered the lighted space once more, he wore an apron and a handkerchief over his nose and mouth. Jack stared at him with wide, terrified eyes. There was only one tool lying on the tray, a large one, and he refused to contemplate what was to come.

"Carter and Wilson – keep hold of his arms and torso," Johnson stated. "Newton and Daniels – keep hold of the legs." He paused before adding, "Especially the right."

Jack could not hold it in a minute more. He burst into tears. He knew now what the surgeon was planning.

Johnson took the jagged amputation saw in his hand and positioned the blade a few inches above the middle of Jack's right thigh. The pirate attempted to thrash about, yet the grips on him were too strong.

There was no warning. Johnson pressed the saw against the skin and moved it forward. Jack yelled boisterously. The instrument was drawn back, leisurely beginning its journey through the leg.

"Seems a bit blunt," Johnson muttered. "It will take quite a bit longer."

Blood spurted from the wound and sprayed the apron and cloth covering Johnson's visage. He paid no attention to it.

Jack screamed as loudly as he could and squirmed beneath the men's hands. He watched the saw ripping into his flesh for a brief moment, the sight producing vomit in his mouth. He swallowed it down and turned his head.

The agonizing wails morphed into rasping whimpers and moans. Those became incoherent mumbles as his mind blacked out every few minutes. He could not form a thought anymore. His mind shut down. Agony engulfed him.

After an hour of sawing away at Jack's leg, the bloodied limb was removed entirely and placed on the tray. The surgeon's tool followed, and Johnson admired his work.

"Not too bad. Just need to bandage it up and whatnot. I could use a rum after. How about you boys?"

Jack's head slumped back and he passed out.

* * *

**Part Five: "Wake the Fallen"**

----------  
The bowl of watery soup was untouched. It had not left the spot where Bradley delivered it thirty minutes ago.

Jack sat with his back against the cold wall and stared at it solemnly. He did not think it was possible, but his appetite had disappeared. It had been three days since he last ate the unpleasant mush. In addition he had started to reject the ladle of water.

The change did not go unnoticed. As a response, the cruelty of his daily beatings increased dramatically.

Bradley came to stand in front of Jack's cell, and he sighed from spotting the declined food. He gazed at the prisoner for a period before inquiring, "Why aren't you eating?"

Jack slowly met the soldier's eyes and kept silent.

"Just one bite, eh? You're making it worse for yourself."

Jack turned the proposal over before he crawled to the bars. He picked up the dish with quivering hands and tipped it toward his mouth. A minute amount was allowed down his throat before he set the bowl on the ground.

"You sure you don't want anymore?" Bradley asked.

Jack shook his head.

The barrier was unlocked and swiftly closed once Bradley took the meal away. As he departed, he heard the pirate heave miserably.

----------  
The uniform had slipped on easily; it was like he never quit.

James stared at the forbidding building as his heart pounded faster.

"Are we sure this is what the Navy wardrobe is for?" he said and turned to Will beside him.

Will shrugged. "It makes the most sense. Can you do this?"

"I'll be fine. I can do it."

"We've got your back if things go bad," Gibbs reminded him.

James surveyed the crew of the _Black Pearl_ who had rowed with them from the ship to the immense island. They were to remain outside as backup force if need be. The pistols were ready and swords were unsheathed.

"Alright," James whispered and took a deep breath. "I'm going."

----------  
There had not been a confrontation yet. James wandered the gloomy halls, his ears alert for any sort of noise.

The place was like a maze. So many turns and dead ends. Perhaps it had served another purpose in a former life.

The sudden sound of footsteps reached him, and he glanced hurriedly about for a place to hide. There was nothing.

He swallowed, kept his head turned upward, and walked with confidence as if he belonged. The man came about the corner and strolled along. When he passed James, he merely nodded in acknowledgement and went on. James let out an temendous sigh of relief. He studied the man's attire and there was no doubt anymore that Tia Dalma's request for the Navy uniform was for this occasion.

He descended a staircase and drifted forward. In a minute or so, he arrived at a long hall adorned with jail cells.

He hesitated before beginning a trek to the other end. As he passed each cell, he observed the occupant briefly. Jack was nowhere.

He peered into the last one on the right and stepped closer. The captive was lying on his stomach with his head turned toward James. The portion of his countenance showing was bleeding, bruised, and battered to such a drastic degree that James was uncertain as to whether it was Jack or not. He looked harder at the person and though the beads were gone from the hair, the black mane was as it had been when he last saw the individual.

"Oh god, Jack," he breathed.

He jogged to where he had entered from and searched frantically for keys. His hand landed on a ring containing many, and he quickly returned to the end cell. After numerous tries, he discovered the correct key and went in. Cautiously, he knelt beside the motionless form and placed a gentle hand on the man's shoulder.

"Jack? Jack, can you hear me?"

There was no answer.

"Jack," his voice trembled, "Wake up. Wake up, damn you. Jack."

A soft whimper was the response.

"Come on, Jack. I need you to open your eyes. Look at me."

Another groan emitted itself from Jack's cracked lips. He inhaled a small breath and cocked his head ever so slightly in order to see his company with his right eye; the left was swollen shut. James smothered a sound of alarm. The pirate did not seem recognizable.

"J….Jack, it's me. James Norrington."

Jack was quiet as he scrutinized the friendly visage. A lengthy moment passed before he muttered almost inaudibly, "James." A very faint smile came to his lips. "James Norrington."

James nodded. "Yes. Yes, it's me. I've come for you."

"…..No. You're not really here. He wants me dead. He wouldn't save me."

"I swear to you, I'm here. Right here."

"…...James….."

"Yes? What is it?"

"It's not worth it."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not worth savin' me. It won't be long until I'm dead here. What difference is it _where_ I die?"

"You're not going to die. Besides, wouldn't you rather meet your demise aboard the _Pearl?_ She's waiting for you right outside, Jack."

A wave of sadness washed over him as he saw a tear trickle down from Jack's suffering amber orb.

"Even if she is, I can't do her any good anymore. Have you not noticed, Jamie?"

James opened his mouth to speak, but closed it as he let his eyes travel over the pirate's body. Abruptly, his heart skipped a beat and he ceased to breathe. The right leg of Jack's trousers was resting on the floor with nothing to cover. The limb was gone. Severed entirely.

The former Commodore was speechless. There were no words to be said, for it would not comfort the abused male.

"I can't defend her like I used to. My swordfightin' would be horrible," Jack uttered with a light chuckle.

He grimaced as he held up his hands. James sunk into the floor. The thumbs had been amputated as well.

"Oh lord, Jack," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

The tiny smile returned. "It doesn't matter." His voice was defeated. Body and soul, he had been conquered. The white flag had been waved.

James' throat was becoming dry. He swallowed several times and spoke again. "You're going to be alright. I will get you away from here."

He stood and scooped Jack into his arms. Jack moaned in pain and snuggled as close as he could to the warm being carrying him.

"James."

"What is it, Jack?"

"Save them."

"Who?"

"The rest of the prisoners. Save them. Kill the soldiers. Kill them."

"Jack, I-"

"Kill them. Please, Jamie."

James thought about the request as he simultaneously tried to remember how he had gotten inside. He strained his ears and eyes for any movement. A few times he had to dash to a darkened area to avoid soldiers and was successful in not being caught. At last, he came to the entrance.

"You're almost free, Jack."

"Save them. Kill them….."

Jack went wholly slack in James' arms as he drowned in unconsciousness.

James treaded to the side of the building, the stars and moonlight slightly illuminating the crew. He made his way to the longboat as the men crowded around him, bombarded him with questions, and reached their hands out for Jack to confirm if he was even alive.

"Give him some room," he finally ordered harshly.

They stepped away and James took a seat in the boat. He cradled Jack to him and met Will's unwavering gaze.

"Kill them, Will," he said in a low, threatening tone. "Kill all of them and rescue the prisoners. We'll get them to safety."

Will shifted his eyes to take in Jack's fragile frame. His jaw clenched and he nodded stiffly.

"Let's take her down," he voiced to the crew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Six: Assess the Damages**

----------  
_"We should take off his clothes in order to determine the extent of his injuries."__  
_

_"I don't know if I can handle looking at his leg."__  
_

_"Or lack there of."_

An indistinct mumble sounded from Jack and it proceeded to occur every few minutes or so. Will carefully guided the man's arms out of the worn shirt and cast it aside. He unbuttoned the trousers, though he stepped away for James to remove them.

Their gazes swept him from head to toe. Ribs pressed against skin; his abdomen was sunk. Will had not the strength to even steal a glimpse at the barely there remnant of the right leg; the end portion was ragged, stained with blood, and plainly repulsive. There were too many bruises to count. His skin had become a painting of blue, black, and purple splotches. The left shoulder blade appeared as if it had been fractured just like his nose. Marks had stayed on his arm from the numerous instances when he was viciously grabbed and hauled off somewhere.

_"Dear God," Will at last broke the silence.__  
_

_"I need you to support him while I check for any concussions."_

Very gingerly, they got him to a sitting position, and he rested against Will's chest. James combed through the black hair with delicate fingers and came across various contusions.

_"These will need some sutures."_

He finished and they laid Jack on his stomach to inspect his dorsal side. Grotesque scars from the whip covered his back – the fresher ones still sprouted trickles of blood.

_"We can clean these easily. His head and the devastation to his facial structure worry me the most right now."_

Jack released a muffled wail and twitched. Will bent down and searched the pirate's visage for a sign if he was awake or not.

_"Jack? Can you hear me?"_

A shallow intake of breath sounded before another cry of distress came from his mouth.

_"Jack? If you can hear me, it's Will. We're taking care of you. You're safe aboard the_ _Pearl."_

Jack's lips moved, but Will could not discern what the man uttered.

_"I'll stay with him tonight."_

Will became slightly defensive. _"As will I."_

James was not thrilled. _"Very well."_

----------  
Two days floated by without a single progression with regard to Jack. He barely moved, yet he whined quietly. Even in the abyss of oblivion, anguish still reached him.

Will had a chair pulled to the bedside and was drifting to sleep when he noticed a flicker of the pirate's eyelids. He shifted closer and watched anxiously.

"Jack? Jack, open your eyes."

It was a surprise as Jack actually did so. He inhaled deeply and turned his head a little to see who was with him. A smile crept onto his face.

"William Turner," he whispered in a raspy voice.

Will nodded and his rich, brown orbs were glassy. "Yes. Yes," he responded equally as soft.

"Where are we?"

"The _Pearl._ Your quarters."

He could not withhold any longer. Will moved over the emaciated frame and hugged Jack. The older male did not know quite how to respond at first, but he soon placed languid arms around the blacksmith. He rubbed his face against Will's hair and sighed.

"It's alright, Will. It's alright, love."

He attempted to embrace Will more securely the instant he felt the young man start to tremble.

"Don't cry, darlin'. There's no need for you to."

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"Shhh….None of that, savvy? No need."

Time went unhurriedly by before Will at length pulled away. He wiped the tear streaks from his cheeks in embarrassment and said, "I should let you get some sleep."

Jack's expression was uncertain, though his tone seemed the opposite as he spoke. "I know it may be a tad inappropriate in your virgin mind, but….." His amber orbs were filled with vulnerability as he completed his sentence. "Would you lay here with me?"

Will shook his head and let out a small laugh. "I'd love to."

He crept beneath the sheets and lied on his back. Jack turned to his side to see him and wariness settled over him as he slowly put his arm across Will's torso and curled up next to him. Will snaked his own around Jack's shoulders and held him close.

For a while they each lay awake, listening to the other breathe. The tranquil atmosphere saw Jack slip into sleep first.

Will followed in mere minutes.

----------  
When Jack woke, he discovered Will standing stoically beside the bed. James suddenly came to the blacksmith's side, holding a cup.

"You need to drink this, Jack," the former Commodore spoke.

Jack shook his head and his loveable eyes filled with grief.

"It will help you recover quicker. You surely must be starving anyway."

"Just because I look like I'm hungry, doesn't mean I am, Jamie."

James urged the cup toward Jack, but the pirate weakly pushed it away. They shared the exchange a couple of times before James nodded sadly to Will.

Will hated to do it, but he raised Jack to sit and firmly gripped Jack's skull. A small yelp came from the invalid and he could not fight against Will tipping his head back. Will's other hand forced Jack's mouth open, providing the opportunity for James to pour the medicinal liquid in. It was not much, did not take long, and Will released him immediately when all had been dumped. It was a struggle for Jack to swallow. Once he was able to, the drink oozed refreshingly down his sore throat and sent tingling sensations throughout his entire anatomy.

Frustrated and feeling victimized, he shoved Will and James backward. As James stepped to him, Jack flung himself onto the Navy man and attempted to tackle him to the ground. James braced him instead of falling, causing Jack to begin thrashing about wildly.

"Let go of me!" he shouted, though it was awfully frail. "Get away!"

James eased him to the floor and tried to sooth him. It did not help. Jack started to sob and through his uneven breaths, he continuously demanded that the two men leave.

There was nothing either of them could do or say to pacify the broken man. They exited, and Jack screamed once the door was shut. His eight fingers latched onto the edge of the mattress as he strove to stand. They faltered, his arms were not strong enough for the endeavor, nor was his leg willing or able to handle the weight alone for the first time in what felt like ages.

He crumpled to the wood floor and slammed his fist against it.

"Damn it!" he yelled as anger, helplessness, and exhaustion washed over him.

He wept alone and at last permitted the fatigue to take him.

Two hours later, he vaguely realized someone picking him up and lying him on the bed before he faded into complete slumber once again.

* * *

**Part Seven: The Remedy**

----------  
The eyes were vacant. They had lost the playful, carefree glow that always accompanied his charming persona, which had been beaten out as well.

James laid the wet cloth on another laceration caused by the severe lashings and heard a sharp intake of breath. It was the only indication that Jack was awake – that he was alive.

"You're doing great. Just a few more," James assured lightly.

Jack blinked and said nothing. His caretaker studied his solemn countenance before delicately placing a hand to the bashed left cheek.

"Please talk to me, Jack."

There was no response.

"You can trust me to confide in."

Jack hurriedly wiped a falling tear away and returned to staring emptily ahead of him.

"Jack."

"Stop it, James."

"Stop what? Trying to make you better?"

"Prying. What happened there would be too much for your sheltered mind to wrap itself around."

"That's merely your assumption. You forget that I've been at sea and have witnessed terrible events just as you."

"It was different, Jamie." His whispered words made James stop his tending for a moment. "Dehumanizing. I've never seen anything like it. They knew exactly how to degrade a man."

"What did they do to you?"

"Besides the obvious? Nothing I would like to divulge." He paused before continuing. "There's a void, Jamie. I feel it. Growing. And I know now what it is. They were successful in takin' away the most important thing."

"What?"

Jack exhaled a quivering breath. "I've lost the ability to be Captain. I don't belong here on the _Pearl_ anymore."

James opened his mouth, but closed it seconds after. He was not quite sure why he was speechless; perhaps it was the unbelievable amount of mourning in the pirate's chocolate orbs, or the expression of complete resignation.

Jack began to cough harshly, the action making his entire body tremble and ache. James hurriedly got him to sit up and inched behind him to support the fragile frame.

"Take a breath. Try to take a deep breath," James instructed.

The coughs proved very taxing for Jack's feeble state. There was not time for James to move before Jack fell back onto him. He gasped for air, his eyes were shut, and perspiration started to shine his skin. There was nothing to do other than cradle him.

And James did exactly that.

He wiped Jack's brow and timidly, he kissed the area as well. Jack did not seem to notice the gesture, for which James was slightly grateful for it.

"Get some rest, Jack."

"I don't want to," Jack mumbled, though he was clearly worn out.

"Come on now. You need it. I'll stay if you wish."

"Yes. Please. Stay, Jamie." His voice trailed off as he teetered on the edge of slumber.

"My pleasure……Jackie."

----------  
The remedy was refused the next day just as before. Will did not even attempt to conceal the dislike toward James for making him be the one to firmly open Jack's mouth. It pained him every time in the days that followed from witnessing the absolute heartbreak and vulnerability in the man's expression.

One night, as James poured the drink, Will looked upon Jack and frowned in concern. Jack was practically drenched in sweat and constantly murmuring in discomfort. Will placed his palm against the pirate's forehead, the result bringing about immediate worry. The skin was hot, nothing like it should be.

"Jack, I need you to look at me."

Leisurely, the eyelids fluttered halfway open. His eyes were red and often drifted upward as if he were going into unconsciousness. Small tremors shot through his anatomy and his fingertips caressed his famished abdomen.

"He's not well at all, James."

"And since I'm tired of pressuring him to take this-"

"_You're_ tired?"

"-I think we should take him to her."

Will stroked Jack's cheek and nodded.

----------  
Jack could not form a single word, or thought, as he lay on the ramshackle bed in the memorable shack. His body was numb and throbbing at the same time. The area around him seemed blurry, but he could easily discern the woman coming toward him. She settled on the bedside and waited as Will lifted Jack's head.

"Drink 'dis down, Jack Sparrow," she said calmly.

She put the rim of the cup to his lips and tipped it. The thick liquid rushed into his throat, tasting like various plants blended together. He was not daring enough to spit it back into the goblet with her just inches away. It was certainly not a good idea to have her shove anything down one's throat, nor was it a good idea to upset her in any way.

He fought to swallow and finally, it was completely gone. Her fingernails ghosted over his jaw-line and lips before she ran them through his hair.

"Be at ease and don't fear," she said consolingly. "It will bring 'de illness out."

The potion took almost immediate effect. Jack started to groan and mumble constantly. He tossed from side to side – eyes closed, hands near his face – and quaked involuntarily. His breath was raspy and came in uneven increments. The company in the room could do nothing but stare at him as he succumbed to the powerful medicine.

At last, he settled on his left side and curled up. Soft whines continued to filter from his parted mouth, though he did not appear to be in any distress.

Tia Dalma sashayed to the other side of the room to retrieve another bottle. When she returned to Jack, she tilted the container as if to release the contents, but nothing came.

"There's-" James began.

"Hush, James Norrington," she interrupted. "It be in my grasp now."

She blew on her cupped hands then separated them as if letting something fall onto the sedated being. In minutes signs of frost wove onto his bare shoulders and ebbed into his thick mane. He shivered tremendously, but did not wake. The dry lips became a deep shade of blue, causing James to brashly question the enchantress's methods.

"What are you doing to him?" he asked in an angry tone.

"The fever must die away."

A jealous knot tightened in Will's stomach as he watched James lay behind Jack and envelope the freezing body. His eyes were so thoroughly engrossed that he did not notice the pair of searching, brown ones observing him.

"Come, William Turner," Tia Dalma instructed as she exited.

He followed slowly, his insides churning with possessiveness.

"Him be in your thoughts."

Will shook his head as if stepping out of a dream. "Yes. I think about him. I'm worried."

A broad grin graced her face. "No….Him be 'dere for ot'er reasons. And him will be 'dere for a good time."

"I don't understand."

"Him will have a choice to make. And when he do, you must not hide away from it."

"What choice?"

She shook her head. "It will come. You will know when it presents itself."

* * *

**Part Eight: Give Me Shelter**

----------  
The frost took its time melting away, taking the heat with it the way Tia Dalma said it would. However, Jack still shook as if he were covered with snow. James removed his own shirt and nestled alongside the pirate after securing the blankets atop Jack's form.

James was filled with trepidation as he put his lips to the man's ear and kissed gently. He nibbled lightly, acquiring a tiny taste of what he had hungered for. Jack was not the only one with a void; one had settled on James the instant he let Jack escape a year ago. He had tried so hard to smother the improper feelings, yet it simply made them more prominent.

"I have to admit to you," he began softly to the sleeping ears, "I didn't want to come for you. Will pressed me to do it. I didn't want to see you, I _couldn't_ see you, because I knew something like this would happen. You drag me in deeper every time. You'd probably say that it would never work between us, but I wish to argue that. With you no longer able to be aboard the _Pearl_, I……I want you to come with me, Jack."

He did not expect any sort of sign that Jack had heard, though he could not help but feel disappointment when silence settled in once more.

The unspoken language of Will did not pass him by. It was obvious that the young man shared an attraction to Jack as well. He would be damned if Will prevented him from being with Jack in any form.

He became more relaxed when Jack shifted to face him and stretched his leg across his.

"You're safe with me, Jack."

----------  
Exhausted eyes gazed upward to meet the mysterious ones of Tia Dalma. Jack returned her loving smile and reached to grasp her hand. She took his and massaged it soothingly.

"How are you feeling?" she questioned.

"I've been better," he responded in a slow-paced whisper. He chuckled at the thought before returning the inquiry. "How are you, love?"

"Relieved to know you are in good care, Jack Sparrow."

He nodded and glanced beside him to find James dreaming happily. The image brought a minute sense of sadness to him. He pushed it aside and asked, "How are the others?"

"'Dey be well cared for. You did a kind t'ing for 'dem." She paused before continuing. "But it is not a kind t'ing to do – declining the drink I gave to 'de two of 'dem to give to you. Nor is it a kind t'ing to do to yourself. You need to heal."

"Please don't start on me," he huffed in annoyance.

"Why do you not eat?"

"What's the point? It will come back out anyway. I don't have the strength, darlin'."

"If you do not start, you cannot overcome."

Jack sighed and briefly closed his eyes before he sat up. He rubbed his sore face then suddenly stopped. Tia Dalma's visage morphed into one of abundant sympathy and tenderness as she awaited the break. After fighting to keep it inside, he no longer could. He shattered; his bony frame trembled as he cried. He removed his hands from his countenance when he felt her arms slip around him. She rocked him back and forth as she would an infant in an attempt to console him.

"It is a tremendous burden. I know of 'de pain you have, and one of 'dem will find 'dese troubles; 'dey will know it all. Do not be ashamed. Him will help and defend you."

She did not let go for a period as he wept freely. There was a certain feeling of protection within her embrace that Jack was immensely grateful for. He did not want her to release him for as long as time would allow.

"When you calm, we will leave for a small venture away to 'de trees. You need help of 'de tranquil waters."

Twenty minutes passed before they at last pulled away from one another.

----------  
Jack watched Will tread off until he could no longer be seen. The young man had been asked by the mystic to carry Jack to the area he was now surrounded by. The sun's light trickled in through the trees' canopy, birds sang cheerfully all about, and the serene pond undulated in the gentle breeze.

Tia Dalma took a seat next to him on the bank and dipped a cup into the water. The liquid glittered within the container as she presented it to Jack.

"Drink 'dis. It will make 'de hunger substantial and 'de sickness 'dat will follow will not be as harmful."

It had been forever ago in his mind since he had last willingly drank anything. It eased down his throat and his body experienced a refreshing baptism as the cool water rushed through him. The fear of vomiting vanished after several minutes of nothing.

For a time, they simply sat in silence and stared at nature's beauty around them. Jack inhaled deeply and leaned back. He finally felt a tinge of peace – of content.

"You can only choose one," she at length stated, waking him from his reverie.

He lowered his head and nodded solemnly. "I know. But how do I choose?"

"Do not worry. The decision will come in time. It will be clear, and you must rest assured 'dat it is 'de right one."

"Either of them…..They're….."

"Do not be afraid of 'dat either, Jack Sparrow."

"Of what?"

She placed her hand on his chest and grinned. "Your heart."

He smirked. "No. None of that."

A small laugh escaped between her parted lips. "You will see. I'tis another to be made."

----------  
Though he was on the mend, nothing Tia Dalma supplied them with could deteriorate the immensely unpleasant nightmares that haunted him when he fell asleep. They had become more frequent as the days passed by. He endured them in loneliness within his private quarters aboard the _Pearl._

He implemented the idea of warding off the humiliating memories by being determined to stay awake. It did not last long, for Will noticed the vast weariness in the pirate's eyes at the end of the second day. An argument between the two ensued as Jack stubbornly spurned sleeping. His mind was abruptly overtaken by the need to survive, causing him to lash out at Will. He got only a few successful, weak kicks and strikes before Will pinned him down on the bed. He writhed about beneath him, but was kept firmly in place.

"Let go of me!" he shouted furiously. "Get off of me, William!"

"Calm down. Listen to me. Just calm down, Jack."

"Get away from me!"

"Jack, stop this!"

All at once, both men became motionless. It was as if a power beyond their reckoning was keeping them fixed. A shot of pain went through Will and seemed to transfer to the man under him. Jack suddenly let out a whine and his eyes shut tightly; Will's were open wide.

Will could not blink. He wished that he could to prevent the wave a nausea that swept over him as his mind swirled dizzily. Jack arched upward and grimaced. He emitted another wail until he collapsed back to the bed.

And then they came.

It began as jumbled images, indistinct and very fast. Within seconds, the process slowed and the recollection of the tortures proceeded to show.

_It was instinct to defend himself, but it was five against one. He learned quickly that it brought about more suffering to fight back than to submit himself to the horrendous beatings._

_There were yells and offensive words used to taunt him as they showered him with vicious blows. They had clubs, metal rods, and various other instruments to utilize on his body. Blood gushed from his nose as the bone broke, another cracking sound resonated to find his right wrist flopping about, and blackness engulfed him after having his head bashed against the stone wall numerous times._

_With his leg now gone, they had found another way to punish him since he could not run with the others. He quietly pleaded for them to stop as the dreaded tears birthed in his eyes, but he was shoved to the man opposite without mercy. He stumbled, hopped to keep his balance, however he was pushed once again to another. And another. And another. Their greedy hands tore off his clothes and molested his flesh. It was like a game; a dangerous one when they blindfolded him. He was severely tired, making it difficult for him to stand even though they supported him. Their laughs filled his ears; their debasing names killed him inside. He was passed to them all in order for them to fondle him in sport before tackling him to the floor. They held him down as the first man explored his body and then claimed it. They cooed at him teasingly as if he were a vile whore. The tears that came from his eyes were occasionally licked away. He quaked beneath each of them and cried shamefully. They made him anything but a man; he was a helpless victim, who was in their eyes nothing more than an object to be conquered._

_As one man thrust relentlessly inside him, a couple of others dumped a large amount of water into his mouth. He choked on it and sputtered it back out. Sometimes it was remnants of moldy food they forced down his throat. Sometimes it was a ball of cloth used to muffle his screams. Sometimes it was nothing at all. It was different each time._

_He was nothing more than a wasted rag-doll, maltreated and cast aside worthlessly, and served as such every day for them._

The visions continued on for an extensive amount of time as Will experienced the many instances of appalling abuse Jack had gone through.

When all had been seen and re-lived, it left both of them breathless and unsteady. They were drenched in sweat and eerily silent.

Jack opened his eyes, and Will immediately wished he had not. They were filled with disgrace and unspeakable mortification. Will had never seen anything like it.

Jack began to mourn, and Will remained immobile as doubt entered him. He did not know what to do.

"Jack, I-"

"Go," Jack whispered in defeat. "Please just go, Will."

The blacksmith's stomach churned. "Jack-"

"Please go," he begged. "Leave me alone. Please, _please_ Will."

Will closed his mouth and refrained from speaking again. He nodded and carefully got off of Jack. He could not tear his gaze away from Jack even though the man was no longer looking at him. He had turned to his side and visibly shook from the uncontrollable sobs. Will walked backward to the door and tears flooded his eyes as he watched sorrowfully.

He at last exited and sank to the floor where he erupted in anger and grief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Nine: A Person's Touch**

----------  
With a heavy sigh in order to smother the anxiety, Will opened the door unhurriedly and ventured into the room. He was surprised to find Jack sitting in a chair across the area and facing the window. Fighting the trepidation, Will stalked closer until he was near enough to kneel beside the pirate.

"I brought you some soup," he spoke quietly.

Jack said nothing and barely moved. He stared hopelessly at the world outside as if he were immersed in another dimension.

"I'll set it here for you." Will placed the bowl on the table next to him and returned his gaze to Jack. "Did you get James to carry you or-"

"I'm not completely decrepit, William," the low voice said shortly. "I can crawl, you know."

Will was startled by the sudden reaction. "I-I know. I just thought you may be too-"

"Weak? Incompetent? Maybe for some things."

"Jack, I didn't mean it like that. I'm trying to help you."

"Then just stay away from me, Will. Is that so hard?"

Will's teeth clenched and he shifted to be in front of Jack. "It was awful to see; I won't deny that. And I know you must see it clear as day in your mind more than you should, but you're not to blame. It's not like I think any less of you."

Jack cocked his head to the side and shut his eyes. "Why do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Care at all what happens to me?"

"Jack, I…..I-"

"Never mind. It matters not."

There was no room left for anything else to be said.

With a bothered heart, Will took his leave.

----------  
Night had fallen, finding James entering the quarters of the captain. He was thrilled to discover that the food had been touched. It was partially emptied, not a lot, but it was a start.

A delighted smile graced his face and he looked to his right to say a kind word, but Jack's head was tilted back as he slept peacefully. Acting carefully as to not disturb him, James slipped his arms about Jack's torso and beneath his leg. He lifted him, treaded gently to the bed, and laid him on the furniture. There was an almost inaudible sound that came from the pirate before he turned and snuggled against the nearest pillow.

Without a thought, James' hand hovered above the man's visage for a second before caressing the skin. He ran his fingers through the ragged hair, traced a path across his jaw to his neck, and dared to inch downward behind the shirt's fabric to explore Jack's chest. A noise that could be taken for recognition of pleasure escaped Jack's lips.

Will froze the instant he stepped foot into the room. He was shocked and angered as he watched James' hand wander aimlessly over the slumbering man.

He soon ripped himself from the spot and stormed toward the former Commodore.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed defensively as he tore the digits away from Jack's stomach.

James gave him a stunned, irritated expression and responded, "What is with you? I was doing nothing."

"You were taking advantage of him."

"What are you talking about? I would never do such a thing."

"Do you not know, James?"

"Know what?"

"He was…..He was raped; many times while being held captive." He swallowed a knot in his throat and looked away from the bewildered blue eyes. "I doubt he'd want you touching him when he can't-"

An unexpected blow to his side made Will cease talking and grab the aching spot. Both men turned their heads and observed Jack prop himself up on his right elbow. A shadow of fury tinged with pure awkwardness settled over his features. His overall appearance looked as if someone had stabbed a knife through him.

"You have no right to tell anyone what you saw," he growled dangerously.

Will's mouth moved with no words filtering out of it for a brief moment until at last he formed a coherent thought. "But Jack, I-"

"No right!" he yelled. "You don't have any idea of what I want!"

The two men were both taken aback when Jack grasped James' shirt, pulled him down, and slammed his lips to the smooth ones of the younger man. He kissed him erotically as Will looked on in disbelief and envy.

They finally parted their mouths; each had a slightly accelerated heartbeat, though not for the same reasons. Jack's brown orbs met Will's and he shook his head. "I thought I could at least trust you," he said in a hushed tone.

The sentence pierced Will like a bundle of daggers. He tried to respond, but nothing came.

"Get out of here," Jack ordered firmly.

James and Will exchanged questionable glances, but they knew better than to persuade him otherwise.

Once the two had taken their leave, Jack pressed his fingertips to his lips. He detested the fact that he was quivering and overwhelmed by certain fear.

He was unable to fall asleep the rest of the night; flashbacks filled his vision and left him paralyzed.

----------  
A day passed without conversation between James and Will. They eyed one another suspiciously and with contempt. The mention of trust Jack had used concerning Will had made James question the young man's loyalty as well, though he was not sure why. The same could be said for Will; the instant James kissed back, Will felt somehow betrayed.

The feeling was heightened due to James taking it upon himself to be the one to care for Jack solo for the period of time. Will knew he could not re-enter Jack's presence so soon, but because James _could_ it caused him to be all the more testy.

The day of solitude from Jack's quarters was not a complete loss. An idea had come to him: a gift, one that would surely be appreciated. He drew himself a sketch and contemplated how to go about constructing the two pieces. The next time port would be made, he would acquire the needed supplies.

----------  
Believing that it was finally all right, Will went into the room and paused when Jack looked up from where he sat on the bed. A moment passed between them with nothing being said, each studying the other. Something shifted in Jack's gaze, which Will took to mean that he was permitted to stalk closer.

He crept onto the bed beside the captain and stared ahead, while Jack paid attention to his restless hands in his lap. Another silence came over them.

There was a deep inhale of breath as Jack raised his head to face Will, yet he kept his eyes downcast. Will had a hunch that Jack would not be the first to talk, and so he did it himself.

"I didn't think, Jack. You're right. I was in no position to tell him-"

"It's alright, Will. It doesn't matter now."

"Are you holding up alright?"

"Better than I was before, worse than I used to be."

"I saw it, Jack."

The worn eyes finally lifted to gaze at the blacksmith directly. "Saw what?" he asked, entirely confused.

"You were frightened that night you kissed him. When you looked at me, I could see it."

Jack swallowed and shook his head slightly. He attempted to laugh it off. "No I wasn't. You should really get your vision checked, love."

"You don't have to pretend. You don't always have to be so strong."

It was very evident that Jack had been ripped open and was now stitching the mortal wound, but it was taking longer than he expected. Whenever a little was sewn, it never ceased to split open soon after. Every emotion, good and bad, could always be seen on Jack's face whether he tried to hide it or not. The ability he had had of making one constantly guess what went on within the confines of his supposed maddened mind was not a talent he possessed anymore; at least for the time being.

Jack sniffed and said sadly, "Will, I…..I don't know who I am anymore. And I don't know why."

Will seized the opportunity and placed his arm across Jack's shoulders, bringing the thin male to rest against him. Jack did not protest from being held.

"This makes no sense either, William."

"What doesn't?"

"How can I be afraid to touch or be touched, yet I'm fine with this?"

Will smiled. "You just need…..You just need to be re-taught that a person's touch can be pleasurable. A _slow_ re-teaching."

A small chuckle came from Jack. "For once, an idea of yours doesn't sound completely ridiculous."

"What are you talking about? I never have ridiculous ideas."

"Indulge me, love. I _am_ crippled."

"Oh, you want to be that way now?"

"I'll be anything ya like."

He pulled away and for a minute, they stared with uncertainty at each other. Will dared to move his face nearer to take Jack's lips with his own, but Jack put his hand up to stop him.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, ashamed.

"No, I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have."

As Will walked quickly out the door, Jack did not fail to notice that his cheeks were tinged with red.

----------  
It took a few weeks before Jack consented entirely to Will's advice. At night they would exchange innocent caresses, fully clothed, and no longer than a ten-minute period. Will never pushed; he understood when it was time to quit even if Jack did not say so aloud.

It was important for Jack to be completely comfortable with touching another person. For the first couple of sessions, Will let the pirate explore his face and torso. Though the hands always seemed tremulous, it decreased in intensity as their meetings continued. The night Jack whispered, "I'm ready. I want you to touch me," Will's head spun wildly. Progress was indeed being made.

James did not know of the two's private rendezvous, and Will felt no need to enlighten him of it. It was finally his turn to be the one Jack clung to.

Will entered the room, ready for the similar routine, however he was stunned the moment he gazed at the bed. Jack sat with the sheet covering his lean frame; he held it securely about him and met Will's eyes shyly. He had no shirt, and Will was certain that trousers were absent as well.

Full of anticipation, the young man crept closer and took a seat in front of him. Jack's brown orbs darted about the room for a few seconds until he was at last able to settle them on Will's visage.

"Jack-"

"Please don't say anything. I just…..I want to feel you."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to rush this."

"I'm sure." He let the covers fall from his grasp and brushed his fingertips across Will's cheek. "Take me, William. Have me."

There was an enormous amount of hesitation Will had, but he could not deny him. The pleading look in Jack's eyes was everything he needed to do as the man wished.

He removed his clothing and pushed aside the sheet to reveal Jack's naked form. Jack watched his every move scrupulously; it was how he noticed the flicker of repulsion that swept Will's countenance when the blacksmith caught sight of the tiny amount that remained of his right leg. The embarrassment Jack had for it made Will silently curse himself.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't-"

"I understand. You're disgusted by it…..By me."

"No. No, Jack. I just….."

The bruised visage was covered with sadness. Will had no idea to rectify his mistake. He did the first thing that came to mind.

Cautiously, he cupped Jack's face in his hands and kissed him tenderly. Jack closed his eyes and melted against him. Their lips were eager to work with one another's – to taste and learn of the other's passion. Gently, Will eased Jack to lie on his back and he crawled atop the shaking frame. His hands wasted no time at traveling the tanned flesh; they were enthusiastic to explore the exquisite territory. Soft moans filtered from Jack's mouth and were lost within Will's.

Portions of Jack's skin flinched from the mild contact of fingers, making Will smile in delight. He parted from the captain's mouth and forged a path from his neck to his shoulder. The dark dreadlocks were swept to the side as Will nibbled and kissed the shoulder blade. It did not take long for Jack's breathing to accelerate wonderfully.

Jack relaxed into the blissful touches; he was wholly lost within a dream world. He at last opened his eyes when he felt Will start to penetrate him.

With extreme care, Will eased himself into Jack. The pirate tensed and began to writhe under him, but the younger man calmed him with soothing words of encouragement. Jack bit his lip and a few tears leaked from his eyes. It was no longer fear that seized him; it was indescribable thrill and desire.

Will commenced thrusting at a leisurely pace. It elicited delicious sounds to escape Jack's opened mouth. He wrapped his left leg around the male's back above him and desperately held onto him. His face was contorted in extreme pleasure, causing Will to groan simply from gazing at him.

The propulsions became more powerful and faster, and Jack grew louder. He was in an inferno, one that was made up entirely of enjoyment. His chest heaved up and down as he panted; sweat shined on both of their bodies. He gave a throaty noise as he climaxed across Will's torso.

Will followed not long after. He shuddered as he ejaculated within the warmth of Jack's being.

Quaking, breathing heavily, and utterly worn out, Jack lay limp and waited for his friend to take a spot beside him. Will pulled away and rested nearby. He brought Jack into his arms and wiped the falling tears with his thumbs. The older male hugged him as if he were a lifeline and buried his head in the crook of Will's shoulder.

"Shhh….shhhh….You're all right. You were fantastic. It's okay. Shhh……" Will spoke quietly and showered Jack with kisses.

Amid the ragged breathing, Will discerned a tiny, "Thank you."

They remained in their private sanctuary until the sun's first rays broke into the room.

* * *

**Part Ten: Seeing the Shadow**

----------  
There was no mistaking the feeling of being alone. He recognized it before he even opened his tired eyes to greet the morning. He glanced behind him and looked about the room, but Will was nowhere.

A sickening notion of abandonment swarmed him, but it died away when he heard footsteps. He smiled happily as Will came into the area. The young male grinned as well and moved to kiss Jack's forehead.

"Good morning," he said gently.

"Good morning, darlin'."

"Did you sleep well? You were twitching quite a bit."

"Oh? My apologies. I didn't notice. I slept very well, thank you."

"Great. I'm glad."

Jack's countenance was abruptly overcome by concern, and he stuttered a little before finally speaking. "You haven't told James, have you?"

Will shook his head. "No. I didn't think he needed to know."

"Good. Thanks, mate."

"You're welcome…..Listen, there's someone who's wanted to speak with you. I've kept him away since you didn't seem to want any other company besides James and myself and because you were recovering. But, you seem well enough now, so would you like to see him?"

Jack nodded. "Sure. Why not, ay?"

"Alright. I'll go get him."

Jack sat up and made certain that the sheet covered him from the waist down. Once the man entered, Jack gave a small laugh.

"Robert, mate, how are ya?" he asked friendly as his former cell-neighbor pulled a chair next to the bed.

"I couldn't be better. And yourself?"

"The same. They takin' good care of ya?"

"Aye. They be caring for all of us. They're really kind."

"Good, good."

"Jack, I've….I've been meanin' to thank ya. We've already gave thanks to the others, but you were the one who asked them to go back and free us all. There's nothin' I could ever offer ye to satisfy the gratitude I have. It would never be enough."

"Oh, stop it. You flatter too much."

Robert chuckled. "I'm serious, Jack. I can't thank you enough."

"Well, you're very welcome."

"All the men – they've been askin' to see you. I understand you may not want to, but it would mean a lot to them. Most don't have any idea of who you are or what ya look like."

"I….I don't know. Maybe." His smile faltered slightly, but returned quickly as he continued. "Where are you goin' now that you're free again?"

"I'd like to head to New Providence. I got my family to get to."

"Then be sure to tell them that's where you want to be dropped off. I said so."

"Thanks, Jack."

Robert stood, shook Jack's hand, and exited. Jack ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled a breath. It was unpleasant to feel guilty; he wanted to meet his fellow captives, yet he was still utterly self-conscious of the losses of his appearance.

He fell back onto the pillows and sprawled out. It was definitely something to think about.

----------  
"Jack?"

The pirate bolted upright and discovered James stalking towards him. He smiled kindly at the puzzled reaction the former Navy man had at seeing his unclothed torso.

"What's going on?" James queried.

"Nothing. Nothing whatever. What makes you think something is going on?"

James shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought-"

"It's always a dangerous thing to think, is it not?"

"I take it you're feeling better?"

"Somewhat."

"Well, you do look it."

"Is that meant as a compliment?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Indeed it is, Mr. Sparrow."

"Why thank you, Mr. Norrington."

James smiled and nodded before he turned his gaze to the side. Jack cocked his head and frowned.

"What is it, Jamie?"

"Oh, nothing. I've just been wondering what….what's to happen. Jack, if you need someone to take the _Pearl,_ I would gladly have her."

Jack swallowed a knot in his throat and his body went stiff. "Yes, well….I haven't thought that out meself quite yet."

"And where are you to go?"

"James-"

"I know it may be hasty to speak of such things, but I would be disappointed to see you turn her over to less capable hands-"

"James," Jack stated sternly. "Please."

James took note of the despair in the man's chestnut orbs and realized he had gone too far.

"Forgive me, Jack."

"Don't worry yourself over it."

"It would simply put me at ease to know that you'll be cared for."

"That's quite sweet of you. But I'll be fine; I promise you."

Jack placed a consoling hand on James' arm and squeezed it gently. He did not believe that such an innocent gesture would result in not quite so pure actions. There was no spoken approval or sliver of uneasiness present between them. They inched closer as if there was an unseen force bringing them together. The instant James' lips connected with Jack's, he was sent soaring. Jack entwined his fingers within the male's hair and pressed his upper body against James.

For a lengthy period, they knew nothing other than the wonderful sensations from one another's mouth.

----------  
Will looked out to the ocean and sighed. The island was in view and it would be just moments before they dropped anchor and went ashore for supplies and whatnot. It was also the destination in which they were to depart with the liberated men. However, something unsettled him. He could not pinpoint it, making it all the more distracting. He absently observed the crew shuffling about and noticed Gibbs gathering the men about him to address them. His eyelids lowered as he scrutinized the congregation. What was it regarding?

The group dissipated, allowing Will his opportunity to converse with Gibbs.

"What was that about?" he questioned curiously.

"Oh that? It's nothin' to be concerned about. We just want to be sure that we won't have a repeat of what happened before."

"What happened?"

"See, when we made port at Tortuga before Jack was taken, there was a man who showed up on deck the mornin' we left. None of us thought anythin' of it; he seemed well enough to be a good member, so we let him alone. Jack didn't care for him, and I should've believed him when he told me that there was something wrong about him. Next time we docked, Jack never showed to leave and neither did that traitorous bastard. We can only assume that he was the one who took Jack prisoner."

Will listened to this with a heavy heart. He could do nothing other than nod his head. It was a sad realization that Jack drew treacherous men aboard his ship; the biggest example being his First Mate Barbossa long ago.

The freed captives filed onto the deck and gazed at the piece of land with eager eyes. There was a rush of delight that swept through them all, and Will could hear murmurs of Jack's name.

----------  
"We're here," James said quietly as he turned away from the window.

Jack appeared as if he would be sick, but he moved to the edge of the bed and after a great struggle, he stood. James came to his side and put an arm about his waist as Jack placed his across the man's shoulders.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Jamie," he whispered. "I need to."

----------  
The doors of the captain's cabin opened, causing everyone to turn and see who was coming. Looking unimaginably feeble and ready to collapse, Jack emerged with James supporting him. A deafening hush settled upon them, leaving Jack to feel quite sheepish from the many pairs of eyes studying him. Will glanced from the large band of men to the timid captain, awaiting some sort of reaction. No one did a thing. Silent words were being exchanged that Will could not translate, nor could James.

At last Jack bowed courteously and a tiny smile came to his face. Will observed that the pirate's leg was shaking enormously and he met James' gaze to alert him of it. James understood. He said something into Jack's ear, which Jack nodded in agreement to. As the two began to turn, a voice stopped them by calling Jack's name.

Robert stepped forward in front of the assembly and made eye contact with Jack's wearied ones. He grinned sincerely before bowing deeply.

The men followed the action; some removed their hats and held them to their breast. Jack's mouth opened in wonderment as he attempted to speak as well. Tears danced in his amber orbs as he watched them.

When they stood once more, Robert said, "On behalf of us all, thank you, Captain Sparrow."

A droplet fell on Jack's cheek from being addressed as such. He surveyed the happy expressions and the appreciation present within each one of them. He smiled broadly in return and drew in a breath.

"Aye," he whispered. "Take-" His throat closed suddenly, making him cough to relieve it before continuing. "Take care of yourselves, gentlemen. Good luck to you all."

"Aye," was the collected response as they began to cheer.

Jack laughed and for the first time, Will could see true joy shining through the man's weathered visage.

He had never looked more beautiful in Will's mind.

* * *

**Part Eleven: Choosing**

----------  
Jack breathed in the refreshing air and closed his eyes as he balanced himself against the railing of the deck. The crew was shuffling off to make their rounds on land, and he was satisfied with staying behind. Will had tried to persuade him otherwise, but he merely smiled and shook his head. The idea of being surrounded by rowdy, lustful men was not something he believed he could handle.

A shadow appeared, making him turn to find James next to him. The former Commodore placed his hand on the pirate's back and rubbed it soothingly.

"You're staying, I take it?" he inquired.

"Yes. I'll leave the fun to them."

"That doesn't mean you can't drink here."

Jack eyed him deviously. "What do you have in mind, ay?"

James presented a bottle of Jack's favorite drink, which Jack graciously took and chuckled at.

"I see your ways," he said amused. "Care to join me, love?"

James swept Jack into his arms and headed for the captain's quarters.

----------  
Will worked diligently on his self-assigned project for the first two days ashore. All that needed to be done to complete them was a bit of sculpting. He was confident that it would be well-received with praise and much appreciation.

He stowed the two pieces away below deck where they would not be tampered with. Shortly after, he meandered into the captain's cabin and was greeted by faint noises of pleasure. Hurriedly, he entered the adjacent room to find James seated on the bed copulating Jack's mouth with his tongue. Will's face flushed as anger, embarrassment, and envy arose within him.

He cleared his throat to announce his presence, and the two men put a halt to their inappropriate behavior to see who had walked in on them. It was obvious that Jack was blushing as he gazed at Will bashfully. James looked rather annoyed.

"Hello, William," Jack spoke quietly. Will was surprised to detect a hint of shame in the tone.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted."

"We were just….just….Why don't you come have a seat, ay?"

"I don't think-"

"Please, Will."

The expression of pure resentment James had made Will accept the proposal with a snicker. He would have loved to make a smart comment to the Commodore, but he reined it in.

Contentedly, he sat next to James. For a period the three men glanced from one to another. Jack appeared wholly innocent compared to the extreme possessiveness evident in the others' eyes. The pirate studied the trait in each of their stares before he at last broke the awkward silence.

"Stop it, the both of you."

"What do you mean?" James responded.

"I'm not goin' to be somethin' you fight over."

Without another thought, Jack took hold of Will's face and kissed him passionately. It sent the young man into the reverie of the first night they had slept together. As the pirate continued it, James could do nothing but watch with jealousy.

Finally, Jack pulled away, leaving Will suspended in a haze. The captain proceeded to do the same with James. When they finished he put his hands gently on the men's backs and slowly eased them toward one another. There was a tiny instant of refusal, yet the seductive smile Jack had encouraged them on. Though it was quick, it was just what was needed to instigate more.

Jack was already shirtless, leaving him to rid Will of his own rapidly; James shed his as well. Will and James inched closer to Jack in order to gain better access to the man's attractive frame. Jack placed his arms around them as greedy hands started to venture over his torso, hair, neck, and anywhere else they could reach. He leaned his head toward James and their lips hungrily tasted. Will put his to Jack's chest and made a path to the pirate's nipple; he licked it – arousing a gasp to come from Jack – before he encompassed it entirely and sucked. He could feel tremors racking Jack's body as he continued his ministrations.

James released Jack's mouth to focus on unbuttoning the male's trousers. Jack titled his head backward and succumbed to the overwhelming ecstasy. He allowed the former Navy man to slide the article of clothing off and soon prodded James to remove his own in turn. Will followed suit, reluctantly breaking contact with the flinching flesh.

The two pushed Jack to lie on his back gently and each tendered to half of his slim body; Will on the right, James on his left. Fantastic moans were sung by Jack as he wordlessly pleaded for more. They nibbled, groped, and fed on the tanned skin. He breathlessly expressed their names and closed his eyes.

James did not consult Will, nor did he search for approval as he situated himself over Jack and straddled him. He caressed the erected member, eliciting a pleased groan from the pirate. Jack's hips rose from the bed to convey that he desired to be taken.

James did not wait long to follow through.

He entered Jack's warm, willing body achingly slow and was rewarded with strangled sounds of rapture. It was blissful music to his ears.

Will let out a low growl from witnessing James claim what he declared as his territory, but he returned his focus to the trembling being. As James thrust within him, Jack entwined his fingers securely in Will's messy hair. A few times he yanked on it from the powerful propulsion James used, making Will grimace; but the blacksmith enjoyed the slight pain.

James' pace sped until he at length climaxed in Jack. The captain's back arched upward as he spilt himself across the man's torso.

Leisurely, James moved to lie beside Jack. They each panted for breath, perspiration shining on their hot skin. Will's lips traveled from their location up to the pirate's mouth to kiss him tenderly. Jack wrapped his arms around him and hugged him snuggly. James pressed against the older man and planted affectionate kisses onto his arm.

Time passed gradually as the three of them took a moment to relax. It was a long while before any fell asleep, for Will's lust had to be satiated.

After he found release within Jack, Will stretched out next to him. Jack gazed from one man to the other and a sense of complete safety and protection overcame him as he settled down between his rescuers.

Unhurriedly, he permitted his wearied eyelids to close.

----------  
_"Jackie, why don't you come with me? I swear to you, you will not be harmed."__  
_

_"No, Jack. Follow me. Don't go with him. I can promise you that nothing bad will happen if you pick me."_

_He was blatantly puzzled as to which path to choose. Both of them – James and Will – had the most admirable qualities; he owed them his life. But to decide between the two….._

_"I don't….I don't know," he admitted, confused.__  
_

_"Come with me," James stated and reached for Jack's arm.__  
_

_"Don't you take him. He's mine," Will argued, taking hold of Jack's other limb._

_One way. The other. Pull. Take. Have._

_He was speechless, unable to find his lost voice. As he glanced from man to man, the respectable people he knew dissipated. In their places stood Johnson and Garner. The surgeon held up his favorite amputation saw and a hellish grin crossed his mouth. Garner's eyes were tainted with unabashed yearning, the thought of raping Jack again intensifying his greed._

_"Please, no," Jack begged pitifully. "Don't. Please."__  
_

_"How about the other leg? Or perhaps an arm this time?" Johnson inquired pleasantly.__  
_

_"Or first, let the boys have a round with him," Garner interjected. "Surely by now with what's already been taken, no one can find you worth anything anymore."_

_Forcefully, Garner ripped Jack away from the doctor and threw him to the ground. Jack crawled only mere feet away before Garner was on top of him, stripping him naked._

_"Don't! Please! Someone!" Jack cried helplessly. "Will! James!"_

----------  
Jack bolted upright with a loud gasp escaping his opened mouth. He was covered with sweat, his face with tears, and shaking tremendously.

A grumble of thunder drew his attention to the window. Air. He needed air.

----------  
Will's hand moved a couple of inches to the space beside him, but there was nobody. Wearily, he awoke, concern hurriedly taking over his mind. James was present; however, Jack was not.

He got up, put on his trousers and shirt, and went to the main room of the cabin.

"Jack?" he called softly. There was no answer. He looked about the room. No one.

He opened the doors to be greeted by nature's cool shower. The rain fell gently, and it drenched the man huddled near the right staircase. His head was bowed, leg held to his unclothed chest, and his soaked dreadlocks obscured his profile.

"Jack? What are you doing?"

The pirate did not acknowledge him in any way as he sat beside him.

"You're trembling. Come back in and we'll get you warm."

Jack shook his head.

"You're going to become ill if you stay out here."

"Can I ask you something, William?" The voice was vacant, distant, as if he were elsewhere with no company.

"Of course. Anything."

"You don't have to answer right away; I _want_ you to think long and hard about this."

"Certainly."

"I trust you, Will. I can only pick one." He looked up to stare at the young man directly. "You have great potential. I believe you are right for it. I can see the ability and passion in you. William, I….I want you to take her. I want you to be captain of the _Black Pearl."_

It would have been a lie to say that Will had not expected the subject to come about, yet he was still caught off guard now that it had. He had not anticipated it to come so soon, or to be the one that Jack offered the prized possession to.

"Jack, it would be an honor, but I-"

"No, no. Don't do that, Will. Please, think about it."

"But I don't-"

"Will…..please."

Will noted the desperation and grief in Jack's dark eyes. He withheld any other statement. Instead, he nodded reassuringly and embraced the pirate affectionately.

Before long, Will carried Jack to the bed and they undressed one another. Slightly shivering, they cuddled closely together; the last thing Jack remembered was soft lips pressed against his forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Twelve: River of Emotion**

----------  
With deep melancholy, Jack stared out the window from inside the bedroom. He clutched a piece of parchment between his middle and index fingers. It had proved difficult to write without the use of his thumb, yet he pushed himself to finish despite his frustration. In the end, as he sat alone in the quiet, he was uncertain whether he would follow through with giving it away. Indeed, he had poured a great portion of his unspoken feelings onto the page; he found himself slightly unwilling to let the person have it.

A heavy sigh escaped him and he looked down to his hands. Over and over the folded parchment turned within his grasp. Dare he present it in person? Leave it on the table to be discovered? Burn it and forget?

He held it up and gripped the top to rip it, but he stopped before a tear was made.

Gently, it was once again laid in his lap.

----------  
As silently as he was able, Will stepped into the room and strode to the chair near the glass panes. Jack was sleeping peacefully with his head tilted back. The young man smiled mildly and brushed his hand against the pirate's forehead. It was not long before he noticed the parchment Jack clutched. Carefully, he removed it from Jack's fingers and studied it. His name was written on the outside, prompting him to open it. He glanced to the slumbering being as if waiting for approval and unfolded it.

The penmanship was in minor disarray, reflecting the shakiness of the writer's hand.

_My dear William Turner,_

_I cannot express the immense gratitude I have for you accepting the Pearl. She has been my love for years, never done me wrong, and I only hope that she can bring you the same sense of joy, tranquility, and above all else, freedom as she has done for me. I know you are afraid of taking on such a task, but I promise you, it is quite the reward once you get a handle on it, savvy? I have no doubt that you will be capable of commanding her; the passion is in your eyes, just as it was in your father's. He would be proud of you, just as I am._

_It hurts me like no other wound I have known to leave her, but it is eased a little by knowing you are here taking care of her._

_I will not lie that I am frightened to go with James. He is a good man, and the only fear I have is that he will end up caring for me for years to come. I do not wish such a life for him. Is it selfish for me to ask you to visit?_

_Will, I owe you my life and so much more. As the days went by and still do now, I have grown fond of you in a way that I have rarely experienced or cared to admit to. Know that I say this with the utmost sincerity and affection: I love you, William. Surprising, is it not? But you have stayed to nurse me as best as you could; you have seen the instances when I was violated, degraded, and utterly repulsive in appearance, yet you never left. I have always known you to be an honest, trustworthy, loyal man and you have truly become a dear friend of mine._

_I love you, Will._

_Jack_

It was certainly not the typical side he was used to seeing of Jack; it brought about the seriousness that the pirate tended not to show.

Will had not even felt the tear droplets trickling down his cheeks until one landed on the parchment. Nodding in acknowledgment and grinning happily, he folded the page and set it on the table. His arms slipped about the pirate's thin frame and picked him up gingerly. Jack remained asleep as he was carried to the bed to rest on. Will bent down and kissed him softly.

"I love you, Jack Sparrow….Captain."

He squeezed Jack's hand delicately before turning to leave. On his way out, he picked up the letter and held it to his heart.

----------  
The silence had lasted longer than James wished, but he did not press Jack to speak. He merely held him close and massaged his arm soothingly.

Jack stared blankly ahead as his mind whirled. With each passing second, they were getting nearer to Port Royal and the Pearl was officially slipping from his grasp.

"Jack," James said softly, "It's for the best."

"Fading into uselessness," he whispered in return. "You don't have to take me, Jamie."

"Stop thinking that way. You are not a burden, nor will you be getting in the way. Absolutely not."

"I know I have to leave the sea behind…..I don't know if I'm ready, love."

"It will be difficult, but you will be fine. There's much to be had living a life on land as well."

Jack smiled. "I suppose."

Footsteps sounded from outside the doorway and both men looked to find Will walking in. He gave a curt nod to James before asking, "May I speak to Jack alone?"

James was reluctant, yet he got up without a word and left after sharing a quick kiss with the older man.

"I have something for you," Will stated proudly.

Jack quirked his head and pretended to eye him skeptically, though there was a broad grin covering his face.

The young man retrieved something from just beyond the door and held it behind his back. He crossed to the eager pirate and presented the gift. Jack's mouth opened in surprise; his eyes widened in delight and glittered with awe.

Finely crafted for him were two crutches. Carved into the smooth wood of one was a sparrow and a leafy vine; on the other was a sword and the letters of the four cardinal directions.

"Oh, Will," he breathed. "They're beautiful."

"Would you like to try them now?"

"I'd love to."

Will helped him to stand and gain his balance. Jack positioned them and gripped the short handles mid-way down between his middle and fore fingers. He extended the crutches forward and hopped the distance between. He continued to venture about the room, occasionally giggling joyfully. There were not any words that could convey the extreme contentment he had for being able to move around on his own. He did not have to rely on someone carrying him to destinations anymore.

He approached Will and tackled him onto the bed. Will laughed and rolled with him sideways across the mattress. Jack ended up on top, and he looked like the happiest of children to Will.

"Thank you, William," he spoke quietly. "Thank you."

He bent down and put his lips to Will's chastely. Will responded in full; he tasted as much as he could.

At last they broke away and Jack simply stared at him with eyes sparkling. He brushed the strands of brown hair that rested on the blacksmith's face away, making Will close his eyes in enjoyment.

"I will miss you, darlin'."

Will gazed up at him and noted the sadness in his rich orbs. "I'll miss you too. And so will she."

Jack nodded and wiped his eyes. "No. She'll have you from now on. I'll be nothin' more than a memory to anyone. And that's the way it should be."

He laid his head on Will's chest and sighed. Will stroked the long hair of the older man and rubbed his back.

"I love you, Will."

The new captain kissed Jack's forehead and answered, "I won't forget you. I love you, Jack."

* * *

**Part Thirteen: Heart's Desire**

----------  
Jack exhaled a breath and was met with a gentle kiss shortly after. He grinned, opened his eyes, and giggled from awaking to Will's innocent face. The body was so warm, so inviting, so soft against his own nude frame. As he gazed deeply into the chocolate orbs in front of him, Jack realized how much he would yearn for Will's presence when the time came to leave.

"Good morning," Will whispered sweetly.

"Good morning, love. How did ya sleep?" Jack asked as he moved closer to the blacksmith's embrace.

"It wasn't bad. How about you?"

"Nicely, knowin' you were here." He winked, arousing a chuckle from Will.

They shared several quick kisses before Jack said giddily, "I want to give ya somethin'."

Will sat up in order to allow Jack access to stand. He retrieved his prized crutches and went into the main portion of the quarters. Minutes later, he returned and took a seat next to the young man. The object was dangling from a cord that was clenched between his teeth. Will's eyes widened when he recognized what it was.

Jack offered it to him, which Will graciously accepted. He lifted the top open and stared at the point.

"It's time I let someone else follow their heart's desire, ay?" Jack stated with a smile.

Will could do nothing else but study the extraordinary compass. He at last found his voice and spoke in a hushed tone, "Jack, I can't take this."

"I have no use for it now, mate. _You_ do."

"Jack-"

The pirate inched forward and let his lips ghost over Will's own. He trailed along the blacksmith's jaw-line and made his way to Will's ear to voice intensely quietly, "It's yours; along with whatever you could possibly want. I trust you to use it well."

He pulled back and studied Will's face intently. Will glanced from Jack's peaceful visage down to the compass once more.

The needle was pointed at Jack.

----------  
Farewells had been given. Well-wishes were doted. It was difficult to leave his supportive crew – his friends, he dared call them. Gibbs left him with the same toast as always and assured his former captain that he would keep a "watchful eye" on the new one. The ship was left in trustworthy hands, providing him with a smidge of consolation.

He was stubborn, refusing the offered help from James and Will as they made their way leisurely to James' abode. When the time came to begin the winding path up the hill, Jack at last surrendered to having Will carry him the rest of the way. The weariness could no longer be fought off.

Once they arrived to the lone house at the top, Will put Jack down; the three stood glancing around the area and at each other in silence. Jack knew the wretched parting was coming, but he did not wish to be the one to bring it up. It was stressful and heartbreaking enough to abandon his ship; the only thing left was to be abandoned by Will.

"Well," Will began at last, "I should get back. Set sail soon, yes?"

Jack nodded. "Aye. Set sail," he echoed in a whisper.

James recognized the unspoken need to be alone, and so he slipped away from the two practically unnoticed.

"Where are you goin'?" Jack questioned, eyes downcast.

"Wherever that compass of yours takes me." Will smiled affectionately, causing the pirate to grin in return.

"She was right; you'll do fine."

"I hope to. For you."

Jack shook his head. "No. For _you_, love. Do it for yourself."

Will stepped closer and placed his hands on Jack's quaking shoulders. He rested his forehead against the older man's and breathed in deeply.

"I'll come back to you," the former blacksmith said gently.

"I'll look for ya on the horizon, Captain Turner."

Jack cupped Will's face in his hands as the new captain kissed him heatedly. Their lips worked greedily with one another's to satiate a taste that would be absent for a long time.

Finally, when both came to their senses, they pulled away and gazed at each other intently.

"Goodbye, Jack." The tone was tainted with despair.

"Goodbye, William."

A growling from the sky sounded before the clouds released their cool drops. Jack already felt a cold wash over him; the rain just drenched his clothes.

He watched with dejected eyes as Will disappeared from his sight. James came to stand behind him as he waited for the _Pearl_ to depart from the harbor. A lengthy period passed before the ship began to sail toward the open ocean.

"Jack," James said after the _Pearl_ could no longer be seen. "Let's go in."

Jack did not move, nor did he say anything.

"Jack." He walked to him and witnessed the tears leaking helplessly from the pirate's amber orbs. He enveloped him in his arms and spoke quietly, "Come on. She's gone."

Jack hesitated following James, though he at last obeyed. He kept stealing glances toward the vast sea until he was completely inside the house.

----------  
Hollow, depressed, brown eyes stared at the fire burning mildly in the hearth. Compassionate blue ones gazed at him entreatingly, trying to prod the man to speak. Jack had not uttered one word since Will had departed; he had not eaten a thing at dinner. James had anticipated a lack of energy and happiness, yet he had not expected it to be so severe.

"You look tired," he mentioned tenderly. "I'll accompany you to bed, if you'd like."

"No," Jack said quietly. "I'm already imposing in your home. I don't want to take over your private room as well, love."

"Nonsense, Jack-"

"I'd just prefer to sleep here for the night, if it's not too much to ask."

James shook his head. "No. I understand. I'll get you some blankets."

He stood and left the room as Jack situated himself comfortably on the sofa. He laid his crutches on the floor in front of him after placing a soft kiss on each one.

"Here you are," James voiced as he re-entered the area. He covered Jack with one of the quilts and put the others close by. "Can I get you anything else?"

"I'm fine. Thank you, Jamie."

"You're welcome." He took Jack's hand in his and squeezed it gently. "Good night, Jack."

"Good night."

Even though he was both physically and emotionally exhausted, it was an hour before Jack's mind shut down for the evening and permitted him to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Part Fourteen: False Images**

----------  
A small groan escaped him before he opened his eyes. The sun shone dimly through the windows as it climbed higher in the sky. Jack sat up, retrieved his crutches, and stood. There was light clattering coming from the kitchen, causing him to venture toward the adjacent room. He expected to find James; however, it was a woman around his age with dark, ebony skin who was cooking.

She turned around and let out a gasp from surprise.

"Sweet, child," she spoke exasperatedly.

"Sorry to frighten you there, darlin'."

"It's quite all right. Did I wake ya?"

"No, no." He moved closer to her and held out his hand. "I'm Jack."

She accepted it and replied, "Amelia."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, good sir. Are ya hungry? I can whip up anythin' you like."

"No thank you. I'm just goin' to get some fresh air."

She nodded and smiled. "Alright then."

Jack grinned in return and made his way to the front door. He stepped out and was met by the calm, Caribbean morning. For a period, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. His mind concocted the image of himself behind the helm, directing the _Pearl_ on another adventure. The wonderful breeze made his thick hair wave in various directions, while the sea's mist met his warm skin. He was home.

The dream was shattered when he opened his eyes and gazed at the wooded area around him. He glanced to the harbor and sighed.

"Where did it take you, Will?" he whispered.

----------  
There was no doubt in his mind as to what the needle pointed to a majority of the time when he opened the compass to determine if they were on track. There were instances where it spun about wildly, refusing to land on any particular direction. It frustrated Will beyond reason, though he did not shove away the thoughts of Jack whenever they came about.

The man was everywhere. The picture of him guiding the Pearl was seen every time Will gazed up to the helm. His love for rum came to Will's mind on the rare occasion he indulged himself with the liquor. His scent lingered on the sheets of the bed along with the sight of him lying naked next to Will.

The young man stared at the vast ocean forlornly.

"I miss you, Jack. I can only hope you're being well-cared for."

----------  
James finished fastening his belt and strolled into the main room. The sofa was vacant as well as the entire area. He went to the kitchen and found his kind maid fussing over chopped vegetables.

"Morning, Amelia," he greeted warmly.

She turned about and nodded. "Mornin', my good sir."

"I was just….Do you have an idea where-"

"Right outside, gettin' some fresh air. I say it do him good."

He smiled. "Thank you."

He exited the house and glanced around the scenic area. Jack had ventured to a large tree several yards from the home. It had lush leaves that provided a fairly spacious circle of shade beneath it.

"It's nice, isn't it?" he asked as he made his way to the pirate.

Jack looked to him and a hint of a grin came to his lips. "Aye, it is. Biggest one out here as far as I can see," he mentioned as he gazed about the land.

James was silently thrilled the man was finally speaking. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Somewhat."

"Understandable. Listen, Jack, I have to leave now."

Jack appeared saddened.

"It's not for any lengthy period of time; nothing like that. Since I've retired from the fleet, I've taken up work away from the town. I help an older gentleman and his wife take care of their land and small things around their home. It's something I'd rather be doing now for sufficient money."

"Ah, I see. It sounds….nice. And I'm just to stay here?"

James shrugged; he did not like the inevitable answer. "Yes."

Jack swallowed and bowed his head.

"With your physical condition now, Jack-"

"Don't worry about it," the older man stated with a fake smile. "I can find some way to occupy meself."

"Good. I hope so."

There was an awkward quietness that settled over them. Jack glanced away from James' face as if something was more interesting than the former Commodore. After a minute or so, James said, "All right then. I'll be back in the evening."

Jack simply nodded.

Wanting to give him affection, James moved to kiss him, but Jack pulled away slightly before contact was made. It pained James, though he did not push him.

Without another word, James departed. Jack did not watch.

----------  
"I don't suppose he has any cards, eh?"

Jack continued snooping about everything in the living room; to find what, he was not sure.

"Well, I have seen him play in the past," Amelia replied.

"That's interesting. Doesn't seem like a gamblin' man to me."

He rummaged through several drawers before finding a stack of playing cards.

"Aha! Here we are. Chips as well. Use those maybe later."

"You got 'em?" she questioned as she entered the room.

"I do. Care to join me for a game of vingt-un?"

"Oh, I wouldn't have the slightest clue how."

"Come on. I'll teach you. Got nothin' better to do, ay?"

"I s'pose one game."

"Thank you, very much."

"You're very welcome."

Jack led the way to the small table in the corner of the room. They sat down and Jack dealt the first hand.

----------  
The sun had almost disappeared to night when James entered the house. A decent fire was burning in the hearth, and he felt warmness within him when his eyes landed on the figure sitting near it on the floor. Jack was engaged in a single-person game of twenty one.

"Who's winning?"

Jack smirked, but said nothing.

"When did Amelia leave?"

"An hour or two ago."

James sat in front of him and gazed at him affectionately. "Can I join you?"

Jack looked up and grinned. His amber eyes sparkled with delight. "I'd like that."

----------  
After a number of hands, they moved to the sofa to observe the fire die away. James had his arm across Jack's shoulders, holding the man against him securely. Jack rested his head in the crook of James' shoulder and drifted in and out of sleep.

"I didn't expect to be so late tonight," James said quietly.

Jack inhaled deeply and shifted closer to James. "It doesn't matter."

"I hope you weren't too bored."

"It wasn't that bad."

James paused before inquiring, "Would you sleep with me tonight?"

Jack broke away to stare at him directly. His face was rather expressionless, making James unable to read any sort of answer.

"Please, I would….It'd certainly be more comfortable than here," James added.

Jack's eyes flickered to the few burning embers left in the fireplace. When they fixed on James once more, there was an almost indistinct change. "I'd like that too."

James smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Are you ready to turn in now?"

"Sounds great, darlin'."

Jack followed slowly behind James as he walked to the bedroom. The younger man pulled back the covers and fluffed the pillows.

"There. Make yourself comfortable."

Jack treaded to the piece of furniture and sat down. James took the crutches from him and set them close by. They settled in, and James was surprised when Jack curled up next to him. He held the pirate lovingly and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Jack."

"Goodnight, Jamie," was the barely audible response.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Fifteen: Burden Me**

----------  
The view was breathtaking. Eyes were closed, mouth slightly parted as he breathed evenly. James could not help but run his fingers through the pirate's thick, dark hair. Strands of it were draped over the man's cheek, and James brushed it away gently. He had not taken the time to fully study the messy mane, but as Jack slept tranquilly, he combed through it to find that all the trinkets and beads had been taken. Every last one. None were left. He had thought that surely at least one remained. It made his heart ache.

Jack stirred and nestled closer to James. He sighed and moved about until he was comfortable, though he did not wake. It was unbearably tempting. He yearned to taste the man's lips, yet he knew he should not. He settled for tracing his finger over them. They formed a smile and Jack opened his eyes. James hurriedly retracted his hand.

"I apologize," James stated guiltily.

"Just do it, Jamie."

The chocolate orbs were tinted with apprehension, but conveyed he indeed wanted it. James inched closer and timidly pressed his lips against Jack's. There was only brief hesitation before Jack responded welcomingly. It had simply been too long since James had felt him in such a fashion; it made his heart pound rapidly.

Jack rested on his back, and James crawled atop him with their mouths never parting. The pirate's four dirty digits of his right hand grasped at the scraggly, brown hair of the man above him. James slipped his own palm beneath Jack's shirt; the tanned flesh flinched beneath his touch. He inched his hand upward to feel the rise and fall of Jack's chest as he breathed unevenly. It was everything James had longed for, and he was pleased that he did not have to worry about Will preventing him.

He pulled away and stared at Jack's beautiful face.

"May I, Jack?" he asked benevolently.

Jack inhaled several rattling breaths as he debated fiercely within his mind. He soon nodded his head and gave a choked, "Yes."

James provided him a comforting smile as he began to unbutton the man's breeches. It was unnoticeable to the former Commodore that Jack was shaking.

He slid the clothing off of Jack's slim hips and down his leg. The article was dropped to the floor. James removed his own and placed them atop Jack's. He returned attention to the pirate's smooth lips as he pushed the older man's shirt upward to his chin. Jack moaned softly and arched into the caresses focused near his increasingly aroused manhood.

"Please give yourself to me, Jack," James whispered hotly into his ear before nibbling it.

A few sounds came from Jack that signified sheer vulnerability and submission.

James prepared himself to enter Jack's warmth before bending the slender leg gently. Jack brought his knee close to his chest as James situated himself. He filled his lungs with air and did not release it until he felt the man's erection start to penetrate him.

The pace was achingly slow, but it made Jack's head spin wildly with ecstasy despite his burning need to have James claim him quickly. He whimpered helplessly and clung to the form above him. Words of consolation and assurance were muttered, yet he barely heard. He was engulfed in another world.

And everything dissipated.

He kept his eyes closed, permitting the illusion of Will being the one to thrust inside of him powerfully to play in his mind. It brought upon a feeling of shame from pretending it was someone else, but he also did not want the image to stop.

James tendered to Jack's arousal by wrapping his fingers about it and rubbing them along the hard length. Jack gasped and emitted a strained noise. The tingling sensations around his most sensitive body part made him pant heavily.

The perspiring bodies rocked together as James' propulsions leisurely sped. The friction and clenching of the tender muscles caused James to groan several times. He pounded into Jack's frame with no rational thoughts whatsoever; nothing but the whines and sounds of intense rapture from Jack and the stressed expression on his face pervaded through James' head.

Numerous ripples racked James' body before he climaxed freely within Jack's warm crevice. After a few more strokes to his groin, Jack spilt himself as well.

They quivered and their heavy respirations rang in each of their ears. Jack opened his eyes only after James removed himself from his being and lay beside him. James did not make to hold him, nor did Jack attempt to be enveloped in his company's arms.

Five minutes passed before James at last broke the silence.

"I should get going. I'm late."

Jack nodded and his bottom lip trembled. "Of course."

The young man stood and dressed rather hurriedly. He kissed the pirate's forehead and uttered a goodbye before he left the room.

Not able to withhold it any longer, Jack curled up on his side and wept desolately.

----------  
After looking at many titles, Jack finally discovered one that caught his attention. He took the book outside and sat down with his back against the trunk of the large tree. It was only the second day of staying with James and he was completely bored. He knew James was right; there was not much he could do because of his physical state. It was difficult to accept. He realized he did not have the energy he used to either.

He opened the book and searched the contents page.

"Romeo and Juliet," he muttered under his breath. "Dear Shakespeare, you sound like a hopeless romantic." He paused before adding, "And perhaps I am too now. It's a bit distasteful. Not very attractive either."

He turned to the beginning of the play and started to read aloud.

----------  
"Are you ever off?"

James stared at Jack across the table and put his fork down. "Off from what?"  
"From workin' on that gentleman's land. Is there ever a day you don't have to go?"  
"Sundays."

Jack turned the word over in his head before giving a stiff nod. He returned his attention back to his dinner. James continued to observe him scrupulously.

"Is there something wrong, Jack?" he at last questioned.

"No. Nothing at all." The voice was distant and wholly unbelievable.

"Talk to me, Jack. What is it?"

Jack shook his head and twirled a single strand of spaghetti around his fork. "It really doesn't matter, Jamie."

"It certainly does. I wish nothing but your happiness."

"That's long gone."

An uneasy silence came between them. Jack fished out different pieces of pasta to vaguely entertain himself with; it was also to avoid James' demanding gaze.

"Jack, you can't have happiness if you don't try to see good in the situation."

Jack dropped his utensil onto the plate and looked up. "Try?" he retorted icily. "You don't understand, love. And you won't. You can't."

"Understand what?"

"What it's like to be a fucking burden!" he shouted angrily. "To be wanted and accepted when we're face to face, but knowin' behind my back you're secretly wonderin' why the hell ya decided to make me your responsibility in the first place! Look at me, James!" He stood and situated his crutches under his arms. "I can't write a legible letter or hold things in my hand like you're supposed to. I can't walk, _run_, dance around with a sword in me hand because I can't hold it and I can't fucking stand on my own! Everything I've known….cherished….the memories-" He motioned to his hair. "-….it's all gone. I'm a slave to my limitations. There's no freedom anymore and it's killin' me, James!" He wiped the tears viciously from his cheeks. "It's killin' me," he ended in a whisper.

He exited as fast as he was able. James was on his feet in an instant following him.

"Where are you going?" he inquired dejectedly.

"Just….give me some time alone, all right?"

"Jack, I-"

The front door was slammed shut before he could finish his sentence.

----------  
Will woke with a start, eyes wide and searching. He watched as the flames of his candles were snuffed one at a time. The air was chilling and cooled the beads of sweat forming on his brow.

It was not long before he heard someone crying. A man. His gaze shifted to the other side of the room where an iridescent figure was huddled on the floor near the window.

Filled with trepidation, he got up from the bed and started to leisurely creep toward the apparition. His shallow breath could be seen in front of him, and his body shivered. As he stepped closer, the man had familiar qualities: the red bandana, dreadlocks, and the awful absence of his right leg.

Will knelt in front of him and merely examined him for a period. The grieving eyes occasionally darted about the area frantically, but his hands always returned to cover his face as the sobs grew stronger.

"Jack," Will whispered sorrowfully. "Are you in danger?"

The pirate shook his head mournfully.

"What is it?" He reached out to rest a soothing hand on a quaking shoulder, but it went right through Jack. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," Jack stated between irregular breaths.

Will's expression became extremely worried. "What? Why? Is it something about James?"

Jack trembled violently and uncontrollably. "I don't know."

Just seconds after he spoke, Jack started to fade away.

"Jack. Jack!"

Only the sound of his weeping remained, though it soon diminished as well.

Will exhaled a breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He rubbed his face before getting to his feet. He shuffled to the bed and sat on the edge for a minute. When he lay down, he yelped in surprise and fell backward off the piece of furniture. He hurriedly recovered and returned to resting on the bed on his side. Deadened brown eyes gazed at him unblinkingly. They never left Will's visage as the young man looked over the pirate's body. He was entirely naked and made no attempt to cover his exposed being at all.

Will's amber orbs delved into the ones piercing him. They lay in complete quietness for a lengthy moment. Will longed to hold him, taste him, anything, yet he knew his lover was not truly there.

"Jack….Why are you so sad? So hurt?"

Jack did not respond.

"Please say something."

Silence.

Will sighed and shut his eyes. He took a peek after several minutes to find the man had not vanished.

It was not until Will went to sleep, Jack drifted into nothingness.

----------  
An hour passed before James went outside into the clear night to fetch Jack. He spotted the man seated on the ground beneath the lush tree he seemed to love. He strolled across the grassy area and sat beside him. Jack glanced at him from the corner of his eye and continued to stare ahead.

"My apologies for that in there, Jamie," he spoke softly.

"No, it's….I'm glad you let it out."

"It's just hard to adjust. Hard to be away from…." His voice grew faint, not finishing his thought.

"Away from Will?" James asked calmly.

"The _Pearl_."

"I wish I could make you happy, Jack. It pains me to witness your distress."

"You do, James. And I'm sorry I haven't shown my gratitude for it-"

"I love you, Jack."

Jack's expression morphed to befuddlement, and he turned around to look at him to gauge the seriousness James had. There was no lie in James' eyes no matter how much Jack scrutinized them.

"It's been a long day," James at length stated. "I'm going to bed."

He stood and started to walk off, but Jack's voice stopped him.

"May I join you?"

James smiled. "You never have to ask."

They traveled inside to the bedroom, removed their breeches, and slipped under the sheets. Jack had his back to James and brought his hand to rest near his mouth.

All at once, he burst into tears.

Consoling arms embraced him as James pressed his body against his. Tender kisses were placed on the top of his head as the younger man began to rock him gently. He sobbed wretchedly, tears pouring from his amber orbs. He could not catch his breath easily.

James stayed awake long after Jack had cried himself to complete fatigue and to sleep.

* * *

**Part Sixteen: Cost of Freedom**

----------  
The morning dawned, and Jack wearily opened his puffy eyes. He was baffled to find James lying beside him. The man was already awake, and he smiled upon seeing Jack staring at him.

"Good morning," James said quietly.

"Good mornin', love. Shouldn't you be gone by now, eh?"

"I already went by to tell him I would be taking a couple of days off."

Jack beamed cheerfully. "That's very kind of you." He moved his head forward to take James' lips with his for a quick, yet sensual kiss. "What did ye have in mind for today?"

"I thought we may tour the area a bit. There's a small river nearby and gorgeous flowers and trees are all about."

"Sounds fantastic."

"Yes?"

Jack cupped James' face in his hands and kissed him several times before answering, "Yes."

----------  
They had traveled around for quite awhile before deciding to rest on the grass by the river. Jack lay on his back and James did the same.

A few minutes passed before the former Commodore spoke aloud.

"Care to go for a bit of a swim?"

Jack cocked his head in a curious manner. "Here?"

"Yes, here."

James stood and started shedding his clothes. Jack sat up and observed him mischievously. The young male really did have quite a nice body. James smiled smugly when he noticed Jack watching him.

"Come join me."

He crossed to the water's edge and jumped in. Jack stripped and carefully maneuvered himself closer with his crutches. When he was where James had been standing, he repeated the action. He rapidly broke through the surface and gasped.

"It's freezin'!"

"What did you expect?"

Jack laughed shakily. "I don't know."

"Move about. You'll warm up."

He lunged at James and playfully tackled him under the water. He popped back up seconds later and began to swim away.

"You're horrible!" James chuckled.

Jack looked over his shoulder and grinned seductively. "Come get me, darlin'."

James instantly obliged. He moved quicker than Jack had anticipated and once caught, James snaked his arms about the pirate's waist to bring him tightly against his body. Jack entwined a strand of James' hair about his finger and released a small chuckle.

"What's funny?" James asked.

"Did ya ever think about how….bizarre this is? The man who was so bound to the law and lived to see me dead, is now the one I share a bed with at night?"

"It's amazing how things change."

Jack's expression faltered to sorrow, but he speedily concealed it. "Aye, it is."

Jack put his arms about James' neck as they passionately began to kiss one another. James' hands ventured downward to gently grasp the pirate's round backside. The older man's hips bucked forward and he released a pleased moan.

He did not even know how he eventually ended up on his back on the bank of the river with James thrusting inside of him zealously.

----------  
Two weeks passed lazily by, and Jack was growing tired of the everyday scenery. He had not been around any other people besides James and Amelia since leaving his ship. It would also be good, in his mind, to get some more exercise in order to strengthen his leg.

"I'm goin' to go into town today," he said mundanely to Amelia as he walked by her to the bedroom.

"Are ye goin' like that?" she asked and looked down the hallway.

"No," he responded loud enough for her to hear. "I thought somethin' of James' might do."

Amelia smiled. "Um-hm, I'm sure he'd _love_ that."

"Course he would! He should be flattered that I'd choose anythin' from his….drab attire. Ah!"

A couple of minutes ticked away until Jack emerged from the room and treaded toward the main area. Amelia stifled a laugh. The pirate had done his best to stuff his thick hair under James' powdered white wig, and he wore an elegant red and gold overcoat.

"How do I look?" he inquired confidently.

"It'll do," she replied with an amused grin.

As he strolled out the front door, he spoke over his shoulder, "Tell James where I went if he asks. If he's even back before I am."

----------  
The journey had been taxing from atop the hill to the bustling town below, but he pushed aside the evidence of weariness and started his exploration.

It was fantastic to be among other people. He entertained himself by providing a charming smile and sweet greeting to the women who passed by. Several giggled and the others returned the hello.

Yes, it was certainly a well-deserved break from seclusion.

----------  
Evening approached and James arrived home just before the sun had completely set. Jack was seated on the sofa and eagerly beckoned him. James chuckled and went to him.

"What are you all excited for?" he inquired kindly.

"I took a trip into town today-"

"What?" James appeared worried. "People could've recognized you. And your health-"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Stop ruinin' the moment, will ya? No one recognized me because I dressed in some of your clothes. And it felt good to exert meself a bit. Now, while I was out, I got ya somethin'."

He presented the gift he had been hiding behind him. James' expression softened and he smiled broadly. It was a necklace made from a leather cord that had three different colors of jewels hanging from it: blue, green, and red – all beautiful.

"Oh, it's wonderful," James said happily.

"Come here."

Jack motioned for him to bend down slightly. The young man did and the pirate put his arms around his neck in order to tie the necklace.

"There," Jack stated and pulled away. "Nice, eh?"

"Very."

"I couldn't resist gettin' it. Too tempting."

"Thank you for it."

James kissed him in appreciation.

Needless to say, Jack was rather proud of himself for the day.

----------  
Will knew the familiar feeling. He no longer was surprised when it came.

He got up from his bed and let the moonlight guide his way into the main part of the cabin. From the corner, he heard jeers, dehumanizing names, and miserable moaning. The apparition came shortly after.

Jack was sedated on the floor as a man raped him cruelly. The pirate's fingers scratched at the ground and he quaked incessantly.

Will experienced a stabbing sensation through his heart when Jack turned his head to gaze at him with red, swollen eyes.

"Please, help me," he choked out.

The captain ran toward him, but Jack and his attacker both disappeared as he approached. He stood, rooted to the spot, and breathed heavily. Sweat dripped off of him as cold encompassed him.

He soon raced out of the quarters and shouted, "Gibbs!"

"Aye!"

"Set the course for Port Royal."

"Aye, sir."

----------  
The appeal of getting away once again compelled Jack to put on his "costume" and travel to town the next day. He ventured around aimlessly and observed everything about him. It was as if he had been severed from the world entirely and was now finally able to re-enter it.

He paused at another outside seller's booth to look at more jewelry. The rings in particular caught his attention. There were a few people crowding the area about him, and one bumped into him, causing him to grab his crutches to keep his balance. The jade stoned ring landed on the ground. He began struggling to kneel in an attempt to fetch it, but a man crouched and said, "I'll get it."

The voice made Jack's lungs cease to draw in air. It froze him with terror. The fear was confirmed as the man stood to hand him the ring.

Jack's mouth opened and his eyes widened. It seemed to take the man a brief period to ascertain who Jack was in turn. The loss of his leg and his thumbs gave him away.

"It's you," Bradley said in disbelief. "You survived." He tried his best to act shocked.

"An-" His throat constricted, catching the words before they could be said. He swallowed a few times and coughed. "And you."

"They killed everyone, though a couple of us escaped as you can see."

Jack nodded. He was utterly petrified; he could not do much else.

"Where are your fellow captives now?"

The pirate's breath was shallow, making it harder still to speak. "A-Around. They all went on their own ways. I don't know where they are now. No clue," he ended with a tiny smile.

"Look, uh….I know you'll probably never forgive me for the part I played in your imprisonment, but how about I get you a drink?"

Jack's head shook ever so slightly. "No thanks, mate."

"Please. I would be honored."

Jack was so horrified by the man, he did not want to make him upset.

He nodded and in a quivering whisper said, "All right."

"Yes?"

"Y-Yes. I could use a rum right now."

Jack begged himself to quit being afraid. After all, Bradley had never been one to do any of the sexual assaults, nor a harsh beating. He kept up well alongside Bradley despite his tremulously leg.

"There's a popular tavern that's opened fairly recently," Bradley stated casually. "It's not far. I know it must be difficult to get around."

"Aye, it is."

The sign had been taken down, and he had not been to the building in over a year. Bradley entered first and held the door open for Jack. Once Jack was inside, he glanced around and immediately knew something was amiss. It was Brown's old smithy that Will used to work at. The old man had retired months ago when another was built on the other side of town.

He jumped when the door slammed shut. Bradley was gone.

"H-Hello?" He felt like a piece of bait for a vicious shark to devour.

He almost collapsed to the floor as Garner, Daniels, and Carter came out of hiding.

Bradley closed his eyes and swallowed. The sounds of Jack's futile fight reached him outside. The pitiful pleas and whimpers made his heart pound faster. It was not right; he knew it, though he could not bring himself to go against his three comrades.

Jack's clothes were ripped from his body and numerous, powerful kicks made him curl up in pain.

"Did you miss us, Jackie boy?" Carter cooed.

Jack coughed and wiped his bloody lip. Daniels and Carter restrained him on the ground by holding his hands above his head. The defenseless pirate thrashed about to free himself, but he was nowhere near strong enough.

"Let's make him really squirm," Garner said as he moved to the healthy fire in the hearth. He grasped the handle of a red-hot poker and strolled to their victim.

"No, please, don't," Jack begged as tears came to his eyes. "Please, be merciful."

Garner grabbed hold of Jack's foot and pressed the instrument firmly against the bottom of it. Jack wailed in agony, though a hand quickly smothered it by covering his mouth. He writhed about to get away from the intense burning sensation.

At last it was removed and Garner took it to the flames once more to heat it up again. He returned after a moment and grinned devilishly.

"How about here?"

He put the scorching end of his torture device against the inside of Jack's thigh near his manhood. Jack screamed and began to sob hysterically. He banged his head against the hard ground and shook violently.

The poker was dragged upward to his stomach and stayed there for a time. Jack shrieked and panted for breath.

"Flip him over."

Carter and Daniels obeyed and kept him in place.

"Just one more."

Jack's fingers clawed at the hay strewn, dirt floor frenziedly as the searing pain went across his round backside. It was slid up and down to make sure no portion of the tender flesh was untouched.

Finally, Garner tossed the poker aside and nodded. The two men turned Jack onto his back as Garner undid his trousers.

"We should each ride him a couple of times. How does that sound?" he yelled at Jack before slapping his face with tremendous force. Jack groaned weakly and closed his eyes.

All of the humiliation, torment, and degradation he had suppressed resurfaced in full.

* * *

**Part Seventeen: In Need of a Crutch**

----------  
White. Everywhere. A blur. Unable to focus.

Pain. Excruciating pain.

Jack's head moved slowly side to side as his vision unhurriedly began to clear. He rolled onto his right arm to relieve the pressure on his lower body. The cloudiness diminished, allowing him to gaze about the area tiredly. He was not sure if he was alone or not, but he did not ponder it for long. He could not see his crutches anywhere near him, making his breath accelerate as he panicked. They were too precious to be harmed.

He emitted a hoarse whine as he shifted onto his stomach and started to crawl about the ground.

"Please, if you have a heart, God," he whispered, while the tears swallowed his eyes. "If there is a God, let me find them untouched."

He stopped to wipe the dried semen from his mouth and chin; it was unknowable to him who it belonged to. It could have been from all three; it mattered not. But he did not dwell on it. His mind was fixed on Will's gift to him.

The little strength he had dwindled fast, causing him to pant heavily from the physical exertion. He held down a sob and made his way toward a corner of the room. When he reached it, he succumbed to his tears.

There they were; unharmed and magnificent as ever.

A piece of parchment was on top of one, and Jack retrieved it with trembling hands. He wiped his eyes and tried to read.

_I couldn't let them destroy them. They wanted to once they had finished fornicating with you. I hid them here.__  
__You will never see me again. I promise._

_Bradley_

Jack's fingers caressed the smooth wood of one of the crutches.

"Thank you," he uttered, almost inaudibly.

It took him a number of minutes to drag them to the middle of the space where his clothes lay. He moved to sit properly in order to put his breeches on, but he cried out in pain. Quickly, he shifted to his side. It was an exhausting endeavor to slide his leg into the garment. A hiss escaped his lips from the fabric rubbing slightly against his inner thigh. He pulled them to his waist and buttoned them; his shirt was next, which he did not look forward to.

It was difficult to put on the worn article while on his side, yet he managed to after a time. The overcoat was nearby, and it proved as strenuous as his shirt to get on.

Once dressed, he used his walking aides and stood. A wail of anguish sounded, and he frantically made to stand on his toes. He bit his lip as he whimpered quietly.

At last, he felt able to get up to the door and leave. He pushed the entrance open a bit to discern how many people were about. There was not a great deal, and he exited the blacksmith's shop to begin his long, torturous trek home.

----------  
Numerous times he crumpled to the ground, not having the energy to continue on without a sufficient rest. His body begged him to stay immobile, but he fought the fatigue and unusual heat from the sun mentally and pressured himself to go on.

It seemed as if it was an eternity before the house was in sight. He smiled and laughed absentmindedly. The distance to travel to the porch was still another battle to be conquered.

He finally entered and gasped for breath.

"Jack, is that you?" Amelia asked from the kitchen when she heard the door close. "It's 'bout time, innit? Dinner's almost ready and Mr. Norrington should be back in about thirty minutes."

"Amelia."

She turned around from the way her name was spoken feebly and breathlessly. Jack was leaning against the wall for support and appeared as if he were about to pass out.

"Oh my Lord!" she exclaimed and hurried to him.

His leg buckled, though he was caught before he could collapse to the floor.

"Sweet child, what happened to ya?" she inquired fretfully.

"Just….please….take me to the bedroom."

"Yes, yes. Of course."

She took his arm and slung it around her neck and placed hers about his torso. He was unable to bear his own weight, and so she practically dragged him to the room. She led him to the edge of the bed and helped him sit. A quivering whimper came from him and a few tears trickled from his eyes.

"What is it?"

Jack shook his head and situated himself to lie on his side.

"Where are ya shoes?" she questioned and moved down to his foot. "Dear Lord," she said softly upon seeing the burned flesh. "Do ya have any other wounds like this?"

He nodded hesitantly.

"Where, dear?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't you even try to play stubborn with me. We need to take care of 'em so they'll heal in the best way possible."

"They're….They're….."

Amelia understood. "All right. Then you tell James to take care of them, you hear?"

Jack nodded.

"I'll get this one cleaned and bandaged."

She left for a brief period and returned with a long, thick cloth; a bottle; and a smaller, slightly softer, piece of fabric.

"This is a remedy that can cure anything," she boasted and gave him a kind smile. "Been in my family for generations."

She sat down by him and lifted his foot to rest on her leg. He laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the medicinal substance.

"Are ya ready, dear?"

Jack answered with a muffled, "Yes."

She poured some onto his skin, making him shriek and wriggle fiercely. Her grip tightened around his ankle to hold him still.

"Just a little more."

He buried his face in the pillow as he cried helplessly. His fingers clutched the sheet he lay on.

"There," she announced and began to dab the small cloth against the inflamed skin. "You're all right. You're all right."

She patted at it for a few minutes and then began to wrap the lengthy fabric about the foot until the wounded area was completely covered.

"All done. It's gonna be fine. You just relax and get some rest."

"Don't tell James," he forced out, sounding winded. "Keep him away for a while, will you?"

"Can I trust you to tell him so he can tend to the other burns? I worry for you."

"Promise. I promise."

She stroked his hair in an attempt to pacify him somewhat. "It's all right, Jack. Can I get you anythin'?"

"No thanks."

"You just holler if you find that you do."

His lips quirked into a minute smile. "I will. Thank you, Amelia."

"You're very welcome, Jack."

Once she had gone, Jack breathed deeply and gritted his teeth. He struck the bed with a clenched fist; his shoulders shook as he was overcome with grief.

"Fucking bugger!" he yelled into the pillow.

The thing he wanted most was not there, and he started to doubt if the young captain would ever return. However, the mortification swept over him, and he found himself hoping the man never would.

He could not bear the idea of Will seeing him in such a state again.

----------  
"Evening, Amelia," James greeted warmly as he stood at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Good evenin', sir."

"Is Jack here or did he make a trip into town again?"

She shook here head a bit nervously. "He did go, but he's back now."

"Ah, good." He began to walk away.

"Where you going?" She made her tone curious rather than worried.

James stared at her puzzling. "To change into another pair of clothes."

She crossed to him, took him by the arm, and pulled him to the sofa.

"Why don't you just sit here and I'll get you somethin' to eat?"

"Amelia, what's going on?"

"What makes you ask that?"

He simply gave her a stern expression.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Jack is sleepin' back there and has turned ill. He asked me to tell you that it'd be best if you spent the night out here."

"If he's sick, I want to be with him to make sure he's all right."

Amelia knew she could not persuade him. She sighed and said, "All right. Just….be gentle with him."

The flabbergasted look returned to his features, though he did not say anything. He crept down the hallway quietly and heard a faint voice coming from within the bedroom.

"….A pirate's life for me…..devils and black sheep….really bad eggs…."

James entered silently and shut the door behind him. Jack had his back to him and was on his side. He sang softly to the wall.

"Jack?"

If he had not learned how to read most imperceptible things others missed, he would not have noticed the thin frame stiffen. The voice stopped immediately.

"Amelia informed me you were sick," James stated as he went to the bed. He sat down and gazed at the pirate. "I just wanted to check on you. Are you doing all right?"

Jack nodded.

"Can I get-"

He paused due to the sharp intake of breath and quaking that was done in response to him placing a hand on a shoulder. Jack's eyes widened and his respirations quickened.

"What is it, Jack?" He did not know why, but his heart throbbed in his chest as extreme concern filled him.

"Nothin', love," Jack replied in a constricted tone.

James moved his hand to Jack's waist and drew closer. It slipped to the pirate's lower abdomen, producing a wounded yelp from him; his face morphed into an expression of severe pain. James instantly retracted his hand.

"Jack, you're hurt," he said in a wavering voice.

"It's nothing," he forced out.

"Let me see. Turn around."

"Please don't, Jamie. It's nothing."

"It's obviously not 'nothing.' Come on."

Jack lifted himself with his left arm and shifted to his other side. His visage twitched with grimaces. Once settled, he raised up slightly for James to inch his shirt upward. The appalled look that clouded James' countenance made Jack entirely ashamed.

"J-Jack," James whispered horrified. "What happened?"

Jack could not will himself to speak.

"When did this happen?" James studied the scalded flesh thoroughly. "Who did this?"

"James, please-"

"Who, Jack?"

The firmness James spoke with scared him into answering. "They found me, James." He was close to tears.

"Who?"

"Men, four of them, that held me captive."

James' face drained of color and his heart felt as if it had stopped for a second.

"H-How? It's not possible. Will and the crew killed them all-"

"No they didn't!" Jack shouted.

"All right, all right. Calm down. I'm sorry. Are there any other burns?"

Jack closed his eyes and nodded.

"Where?"

The older man pointed to the spots.

"Oh God," James breathed. He despised the question he wished to be answered next. "Did they….Did they rape you?"

Jack shattered. He burst into sobs. It provided confirmation for James.

"I'll treat them now," James said as tears threatened to fall from his own eyes. "I'll be back. Fetch the….the medicine Amelia has."

----------  
Jack screamed and cried uncontrollably. He wailed in agony and fidgeted as James poured some of the remedy onto his injured backside. He smothered his face by pressing it into the mattress.

"Stop! Jamie! Please stop! Please!" he begged heart wrenchingly.

"We're almost done. I promise."

Jack's inner thigh had already been tended to and bandaged. He yearned for the procedure to his final wound to be over with.

"There, it's done," James at last said comfortingly. "I'll just wrap this around you."

He put a piece of fabric over the burned area and took the ends in his hands.

"Lie on your back. Just for a moment."

Jack cooperated, and James tied it on his waist, situating it slightly so that it protected the wound on Jack's stomach as well. Jack curled up on his side and trembled ceaselessly.

"You did fine," James assured and rubbed the man's arm gently. "They'll be healed soon. That medicine is practically magic." He paused before continuing. "I'll sleep in the living room tonight. Try to get some yourself. You're safe."

Jack could hardly comprehend the man's words. His mind spun in a haze from the awful pain. James placed a kiss on his arm and got up gradually.

It took everything he had to walk out the door and leave Jack alone for the night.

----------  
Jack could not stand to be touched. He could not stand being held. He detested James even looking at him, feeling too disgusting for the man's eyes. Food was rejected; water was the only thing he would have in his mouth.

For days, he resided in the bedroom, and James still did not sleep beside him. Having the former Commodore close sent Jack into hysterics.

Thunder grumbled in the night sky and lightning tore through the clouds. The likelihood of a storm made James wary when he heard a knock on the door. Who would be out?

He opened the entrance and was utterly surprised. Will stood before him, posture rigid and visage covered with defiance.

"What are you doing here?" James questioned blandly.

"Where is he?"

"He's resting."

"Something happened to him. I need to see him."

"He's fine now, Will. He's recovering."

"How bad is it?"

The slight hesitation made Will move to enter.

"He doesn't need to see you."

"Let me through, James," the captain said firmly.

"He _can't_ see you. He can't even see me."

Will's features faltered to sorrow. "What did they do?"

"They burned him with a poker a few times in different areas, beat him, sodomized him countless times. It was as if he was thrust back into the Hell we worked so hard to get him out of."

Will swallowed and bowed his head. He felt like someone had punched his stomach.

"Who knows if they're still prowling the streets," James said dejectedly. "He wanted so much to….to get away from here for the day. I doubt he'll ever go back."

The young captain breathed in deeply before he began to tread away.

"Where are you going?"

Will's fingers brushed against the hilt of his sword. They adjusted the pistol tucked away at his belt. They felt the dagger on the opposite side of his hip from the sword.

"I'm going to do what I failed to do before," he replied boldly and was engulfed by the darkness of night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Eighteen: Blood Soaked Angel**

----------  
The tavern was a place of interest.

Will scanned the rowdy crowd in hopes that a face would stand out to him. He soon proceeded to the bar and ordered a drink in case it took awhile. His eyes darted for a brief second to the man next to him, who appeared a bit more than depressed. Something compelled him, and Will did not deny it.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked and took a sip from his mug.

"I've done an unforgivable thing."

Will squinted and cocked his head. "You don't seem like a man who would do something such as that."

"You'd be surprised. At least I had the courage to spare his crutches," he muttered, though Will caught it.

The captain rapidly thought of his actions before he went through with it. There was no turning back, and he did not feel the least bit frightened of the deeds he was set on doing.

He pulled out his dagger slowly and pressed it against Bradley's chest. Bradley looked down as if it were nothing before meeting Will's fiery gaze.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't gut you right here," Will growled venomously.

Bradley shrugged and smiled resignedly. "There really isn't one. I was the one that lured him to them and did nothing to stop them."

"I'll make you a deal then. Listen carefully. I'll spare your wretched life if you deliver the other bastards to me tonight."

"Where would you want them to meet you?"

Will put his knife away and stated frankly, "The abandoned blacksmith's shop in half an hour. If you run, I will find you."

----------  
Three figures stepped into the dimly lit building and spotted a lone man leaning against a post in the center of the room.

"You're the one that's come to avenge the one-legged whore?" Daniels spat sardonically.

Will lifted his head and surveyed his enemies. His fingers twitched excitedly at his sides.

"Did he happen to mention," Daniels continued and crossed to Will to be directly in front of him, "that we fucked him for hours?"

Will upturned his head a little and glared daggers at him.

"And his mouth; we didn't forget it. We fucked that orifice raw as well. It goes without saying he couldn't speak for a period of time."

The blood pulsed and his skin rose in temperature. He did not show sympathy or sadness; his expression conveyed sheer ruthlessness.

"Care to see the blood?" Garner interjected casually. He pointed to several places on the ground. The stains designated the locations in which they had dragged Jack about, held him to the floor, and forced numerous objects into his body that made the delicate tissue rip and bleed. "Does it not get you off?"

Will treaded leisurely to him, and a smug smile quirked his lips. "Gang fucking an invalid with no chance to get away? I thought you'd be one to want a struggle."

Garner straightened to stare into the depths of Will's eyes. "Believe me, he did. And he paid _dearly_ for it as a result."

"And you got off on it?"

"Exceedingly more so than when I saw his leg lying across his torso after passing out from having it sliced off." He grinned wickedly from the sickened flicker in Will's eyes. "The surgeon thought it'd do him a bit of good to say goodbye to it before we butchered it and tossed the pieces to ravenous dogs."

"You horrendous bastard," Will hissed.

Garner did not reply, and Will heard the tiniest hint of movement. He went left as Garner jumped right, barely escaping Carter's blade that was brought down speedily. He unsheathed his weapon and engaged the man in battle.

His passion for radical justice fueled him to his highest ability, and he was determined to be the one who walked out alive.

----------  
The breath came weightily as he staggered up the hill to the secluded abode. When he arrived, he slumped against the house and knocked on the door.

James opened it promptly and was taken aback. The front of Will's shirt was saturated with the color red. There were cuts on his face, though they were nothing to fret over. The brown locks were dangling in front of his visage in sweaty strands. He was haggard in appearance, but his voice was fraught with power when he spoke.

"Will," James said and stared at him fixedly. "What did you do?"

"Tell Jack they will not harm him again. He is safe."

"You killed them," James stated, completely dumbfounded.

Will nodded and let out a deep breath. "Just let him know."

He began to stroll away, and it was at that moment James saw he was limping.

"Will," he said quietly.

The captain turned around.

"You're wounded."

Will shook his head and smiled. "Just a stab wound. I made a tourniquet for it; it'll be fine."

"Well….Why don't you come in here and tell him yourself?"

Will frowned in puzzlement.

"Come on."

Will strode to the door and entered. He was unsure why, but a significant amount of apprehension consumed him.

"He's in the bedroom – last door on your right. He'll probably be asleep, but…."

James trailed into silence as Will started toward the room. He exhaled a shaking breath and went in. From what he could observe from the doorway, Jack was indeed sleeping. Quietly, he crept to the bedside and gazed at him with troubled eyes. Jack lay on his side, facing Will, and the sheet was pulled up to his waist. He wore no shirt, and Will hungered to taste the skin.

Instead of giving in to his temptation, he stood with arms slack at his sides looking down at him; he was Jack's blood soaked angel.

"They're gone, Jack," he spoke softly. "They will never return to abuse you again. I promise. I did not fail you this time." His hand moved to touch Jack's cheek, yet he stopped before his fingers made contact. A single tear fell to the floor. "I know that it is inevitable for you to be afraid of everyone now, afraid to be touched….James is a good man. I wouldn't have left you here if he was anything other than that. You are safe here."

He knelt to the ground and laced his fingers with Jack's.

"I must leave now." The voice quivered. "But I will come back to you. I love you, Jack."

He kissed the top of Jack's head and stroked the hair affectionately.

In a minute's time, Will was gone.

Jack sighed, rubbed his face against the pillow, and opened his eyes. Exhaustedly, he gazed about the room as if expecting to see something.

"William?" he called in a hushed tone.

He had heard words; they provided him a feeling of abundant security. The person's voice he thought to have heard was Will's.

He swallowed his disappointment and nodded. "Only a dream. Nothing more than a fantasy."

* * *

**Part Nineteen: Sacrificial Pleasure**

----------  
The sound of clinking dishes woke Jack the next morning. He smiled from seeing James, who settled a tray atop the small cabinet beside the bed.

"Mornin', Jamie," he whispered tiredly.

James turned his head and grinned. "Good morning. I brought you some breakfast." He hoped that this time, Jack would finally eat one of the food items.

"Thank you."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Course, not as well as I used to be, but it's a start, ay?"

There was a hint of tranquility that was present in Jack's eyes; it hid the sorrow James was accustomed to viewing. "Yes, it is. Jack, there's something I must tell you."

The pirate stared at him with uneasiness. "What is it, darlin'?"

James sat on the bed and took Jack's hand. He massaged it for a moment before answering. "You're attackers were killed last night."

Jack's mouth opened in wonderment and his eyes widened in shock. "No, they couldn't have. They survived once; they'll always be after me."

"Jack, you must trust me. You never have to be afraid of them again. I swear to you; you're safe."

"How are ya so sure? Who did it?"

James was silent for a brief moment. "A friend," he responded.

Jack pondered the words as James walked to the door.

"Jamie," the pirate quickly called.

James stopped and faced him. Jack's eyes frantically searched James' for an answer. He whispered Will's name, though the younger man barely heard. The expression on the former Commodore's visage expressed affirmation and he nodded. Jack felt wholly detached from everything about him. He rested back, utterly bewildered.

James smiled kindly and left him alone with thoughts of dear William.

-----------  
A month and a half went by, and Jack had only begun to allow caresses from James. It was not a well-concealed notion that James desired to do more, and Jack felt ashamed that he could not bring himself to submit. He denied his caretaker anything below his waist when hands ventured down in attempts to arouse him. James never tried to coerce him and never said a discourteous word, but Jack was achingly aware of the aggravation the man had. Unenthusiastically, he welcomed James to sleep in the bed with him at night. What was once a loving embrace from James was now a means of restraining him.

The two men lie awake on their backs and listened to the sound of rain baptizing the house outside. Jack sighed and stole a glance at James beside him. No, he was not asleep.

Jack said nothing as he moved onto the male's body. The former Commodore was intriguingly flabbergasted as he watched and felt the pirate unbutton his breeches. Jack kept his gaze lowered purposely, declining to look at James' countenance.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack did not answer; he concentrated entirely on what he was doing. He tugged James' breeches down to his knees and removed his own completely. He bowed his head and began to place a number of kisses onto James' chest. His palms glided over the man's torso, eliciting breathy sounds from James. Leisurely, Jack inched his way down the toned frame, leaving his hands to continue wandering the upper body. His mind yelled at him to stop and produced images of the atrocious exploitation in the blacksmith's shop to dissuade him; but he willed himself on.

James tossed his head back as Jack encompassed the tip of his stimulated organ. Jack relaxed his mouth in order to accommodate the impressive length. He swirled his tongue about the sensitive flesh before he began to suck on it expertly. James grabbed a handful of the pirate's hair, held Jack's head in place, and closed his eyes. He groaned in ecstasy as pleasurable tremors shot through his anatomy.

Jack gagged a little when James involuntarily thrust deeper into his oral cavity. He recovered, though a feeling of humiliation engulfed him. He loathed it; James was nothing like them.

He worked James into a throbbing erection and withdrew away slowly. James made a noise of objection, but the discontent ceased when Jack fetched a bottle from the cabinet drawer. The older man's nimble fingers rubbed the lubricant onto James' arousal, while he prepared himself mentally for what he was proceeding to do. The container was soon abandoned, and Jack crawled up James' being. His eyes were still downcast, even as he let out a trembling sigh and commenced lowering himself onto the erected member.

A quick breath and whimper came from Jack's open mouth; he bit his bottom lip and his face tensed. He had to lift himself up several times due to the incredible soreness, yet he plowed through the discomfort until James was wholly encompassed within him.

Ripples went through Jack's body and seemed to transfer to James'. They each breathed heavily and emitted numerous sounds of enjoyment, though Jack's was more of pain rather than bliss. He rocked his hips forward, and James moaned wonderfully. It took a seemingly lengthy time before Jack settled on an acceptable pace. His breath came in gasps; James began to pant.

"Jack," the younger man forced out. The name was spoken with abundant rapture.

Jack tilted his head back and a tiny whine came from him. His body succumbed to the unspeakable elation. Such a sight of exposure made James grunt with insatiable lust.

The pace grew faster as Jack thrust his hips back and forth and lifted himself to slide up and down James' arousal. His teeth were clenched and he hissed as their copulation soared to a high degree of ardent intensity.

James shook and he cried out Jack's name as he ejaculated into the hot body. A tremulous moan came from Jack as he felt the warm liquid release within him. His chin fell to his chest and he breathed heavily. James' respirations were uneven as he slowly regained composure.

When his strength returned, Jack moved off of James and lay next to him.

"You haven't finished," James said after a period.

Before Jack could say a word, the younger man captured his lips in an erotic kiss as his hand went to Jack's manhood. Jack gripped a shoulder above him, and the contented sounds he created were swallowed by James' mouth.

----------  
Jack hardly said anything to James for a few days after their vigorous, sexual affair. From what James could observe, Jack was indifferent about the whole thing. It was as if he had had no gratification from it whatsoever.

James knew Jack was still recuperating from the brutal assault; however, he was being constantly drained emotionally by the lack of communication and response from the pirate. It was because of this, James did not pass up the task his employer asked of him.

"I'm going away for two weeks," he stated as they sat on opposite sides of the living room.

Jack's eyes shifted to James. "Two weeks?" His tone seemed somewhat upset. It surprised James due to the fact he had expected him to show disinterest.

"I have to travel to a nearby town to pick up some specific supplies."

"Two weeks," he mumbled. "Are you sailing?"

"Yes. It's located on an island east of here."

Jack was unsure of himself, though he decided to ask anyway. "Can I come with you?"

James' voice was rather dry when he replied, "No."

The pirate's brown orbs were laden with rejection before changing to resentment.

He took up his crutches and went outside, slamming the door loudly behind him.

* * *

**Part Twenty: Madness**

**----------  
**James entered the main room and sat down to put on his boots. He glanced at the pirate, who was seated at the table in the corner; a book hid his visage as he pretended to read.

"It's only a couple of weeks," James said to break the cold silence.

"Uh-huh," Jack voiced, apathetically.

"You'll have Amelia to keep you company during the day."

"Yep."

James rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance. "Would you put down the damn book, Jack, and give me more than a one word answer?"

Jack lowered and closed it, placed it on his leg, and stared at James mockingly. He looked as if his novel was far more interesting than the young man's face.

"Thank you," James stated icily. "I'm sorry if this has caused you to be angry with me, but I simply don't know what to tell you. You can put blame on me all you want, but what good does that do?"

Jack raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

"All right. Be that way. Perhaps my absence will be best for both of us right now."

"Perhaps."

James stood and fastened his belt. The book returned to cover Jack's countenance.

"Goodbye," James said exasperatedly.

Jack's hand gave a curt wave.

James shook his head and exited. Jack peered over the top of the pages and set the object down when he saw James had truly left. He sighed and gazed about the room. Nothing caught his fancy.

A few minutes later, he went outside to relax beneath the canopy of his beloved tree.

----------  
Five days had passed and Jack was going insane. He lounged around the house; read, though his attention waned a majority of the time; ventured about the grassy area for half an hour each day; and lured Amelia to play cards with him, yet that was few and far between due to the cleaning and cooking she had to do.

"I'm going mad," he muttered as he went to the large tree.

He sat down, tilted his head back to rest against the trunk, and closed his eyes. He was immobile for several minutes before he opened the new title he picked for the day and scanned the sentences. It had become habit to feign fascination for the content that he did not actually read.

One small passage caught his eye, and he uttered it to himself.

"As he bid her farewell from where he stood at the stern of the ship, she knew in her heart he would not return." He chuckled and nodded. "You and me both, darlin'."

He closed the cover and set it aside. It was a clear day; nicer than it had been. He enjoyed the gentle breeze that swept through his hair and made the leaves rustle all about him. The sun warmed him; however, when he gazed to his right, he was thrown into an inferno.

Will halted his advance a number of yards away from the tree and grinned.

Jack could not breathe, could not think properly. His leg finally received the signal, and he frenziedly struggled to stand. He went as fast as his crutches would allow, and Will began to run to him. The aides soon fell to the ground and Jack fell into Will's arms.

Will swept him up and embraced him desperately. Jack wrapped his leg around the captain's waist, threw his arms about Will's neck, and buried his face in the crook of the man's shoulder. Strong fingers combed through his matted hair and Will breathed in the scent.

"Oh god, Will," Jack whispered and rubbed the side of his face against the younger man's. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, love."

Will chuckled. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Don't let me go."

"I won't," Will assured tenderly. "I won't."

Jack clung to him tightly as if Will would disappear if he did not. He closed his eyes and shoved away the urge to cry. Will kissed his neck ardently. It was not long until Jack pulled away for Will to conquer his eager lips. They kissed vehemently, and it caused Jack to quake against Will from the unimaginable intensity. He moaned as Will's tongue probed his mouth. The fingers entwined in his hair increased their grip.

A lengthy period went by before they broke away, panting weightily. They gazed at one another's brown eyes infatuatedly. Everything that needed to be said was illustrated in their longing gazes.

Will lowered Jack to stand and picked up the pirate's crutches. Jack thanked him and was about to situate them, but Will suddenly scooped him up once more. He laughed cheerfully and let the captain carry him inside.

"Amelia," Jack called excitedly.

She entered the room promptly and jumped a little from seeing Will.

"I'd like you to meet William Turner."

She stepped toward Will and took the outstretched hand. "It's a pleasure, sir."

"As it is for me," Will said kindly.

Amelia noticed the overwhelming happiness radiating from Jack; it was something she had never before witnessed. She glanced from Jack to Will and smiled. The attraction and fondness they had for one another was exceedingly apparent.

"Can I get you two anythin'? Somethin' to eat? Drink? Some bedding?" she added with a wink.

Jack grinned shyly, and his cheeks flushed. "It's not a bad idea."

She nodded and replied, "I'll get some for you right away."

When she brought several blankets to them, she and Will spread them out on the floor. She retrieved a few pillows as well and let them situate them as they saw fit.

They settled close together on the sofa, and Jack bubbled with questions for his lover. He could not withhold any longer.

"How have ya been? And the crew? The _Pearl_? Where have you been?"

Will laughed and put a finger to Jack's lips. "Hold on there! One at a time."

Jack pretended irritation, but could not help smiling simply from staring at Will. "All right then. You – how are you?"

"I'm great. I must admit, I was beyond terrified during the first few days as captain, but you were right; I do have it in me."

"I'm pleased to hear that."

"Everyone misses you though, Jack. _She_ misses you."

Jack looked away and swallowed. "Well….It's nice to know I haven't been completely forgotten."

"They dropped me off here and went to a safe port not far away. When they return, you should come see her."

The smile transformed into one of sadness. "That's quite thoughtful of you, but I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Come on, Jack. Just for a little while, come aboard her."

"No, Will," he said sternly. He saw the wounded expression on Will's face and softened his tone. "I can't, Will."

"I understand. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

An uneasy silence came between them. Jack twirled a strand of hair about his finger and stared at the floor. Will observed him for a moment before he finally spoke again.

"I have something for you."

The sentence perked Jack's curiosity. He awaited whatever the captain had to give with childlike eyes. As Will removed the gift from his inner coat pocket, Jack's breath caught in his throat. On a short leather cord, seven beads were kept in place. They were all different colors; ranging from blue to green, red to white. Each had its own design painted on it.

"Oh, Will," Jack whispered in amazement. "They're beautiful."

"I know they can't replace the ones you lost, but I thought you may like them just as well."

Jack nodded. "I do."

"Can I?"

Jack moved closer in order for Will to find a lock of the dark mane to enhance. He smoothed it with his fingers and began threading it through the beads individually. When he finished, he tied the hair into a knot below the last one and secured the leather cord at the bottom to ensure they would not slip off.

The pirate ran trembling fingers over the new addition; the younger man gazed at him adoringly with a smile.

"Thank you," Jack said quietly as a tear trickled down his cheek.

Will kissed him gently and held his lover protectively. They were content in remaining that way for a long while.

----------  
The fire was dwindling, but the heat remained. Will and Jack lay on the fashioned bed on the floor in silence. The pirate trailed patterns on the arm embracing him, and Will's lips ghosted over the back of his neck.

"William?"

"Hmm?"

Jack paused for a second and then inquired, "Why did you come?"

Will frowned and raised himself up on his elbow to look at Jack's face. "What do you mean?"

"With what happened to me….I know you came here to kill them."

"It's not your fault for what they did. It changes nothing about how I feel. I love you, Jack."

Jack smirked and turned his head to stare into the passionate, brown orbs of the younger man. "If you were there….If you had seen all that they did, you wouldn't be here."

He pulled away from the comforting arms and sighed despondently. Will's heart ached; he wished to envelope Jack once more, though he knew it was not wanted.

Slowly, they drifted into sleep – a decent distance apart.

----------  
_Jack shrieked as another long item violently entered into his body. Carter twisted the metal rod about and thrust it in and out sadistically. Garner grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him up to a kneeling position; the object continued to sodomize him, even as Garner forced his mouth open. Daniels shoved his erection into the pirate's oral cavity and ordered him to comply. Jack closed his eyes, hot tears streaking down his cheeks, and began to suck. The screams from the painfulness of Carter's ministrations were unable to be heard due to the large intruder in his mouth. Daniels started to sway his hips back and forth, making Jack gag tremendously. He could no longer perform his task; Daniels had taken it upon himself to fornicate Jack's mouth as he had done to his backside not long ago._

_The result of the man's climax caught Jack off guard. He swallowed the liquid hurriedly, for he could not breathe otherwise. Carter removed his play toy and Daniels withdrew. He smacked Jack's face severely; the victim collided with the hard ground._

_"Who's ready for another go?"_

_Carter grasped Jack's leg and pulled him to the center of the area._

_"Shall he lie on his back like a filthy whore, or on his hands and_knee_like a bitch in heat?"_

_They concluded his back. Jack coughed weakly and waited for the agony. It came without warning, making him cry out hoarsely. Carter pounded into his fragile, broken frame without mercy. His mind was one step behind as Garner came beside him and turned his head toward him. He choked on Garner's arousal as it thrust in and out of his throat relentlessly._

_Carter was first to ejaculate after several minutes; Garner followed soon after. Jack struggled to down the milky substance, but the moment Garner pulled away, he vomited it and other contents of his stomach onto the ground._

_The front of his body was pressed against the column in the middle of the room as they each conquered him again. He hugged the post dearly as to not crumple to the floor; his leg was shaking badly._

_No suitable surface was left untouched. They dominated his beaten figure over and over again. There were few intermissions in between the sexual assaults, only for the three men to maltreat him with numerous kicks and strikes to his stomach, visage, anywhere. Everywhere._

_In time, he felt disconnected from his physical form. He became numb, and it was as if he was watching it all unfold through someone else's eyes rather than his own._

_The intense battering and molestation lasted for hours. It could have been an eternity and it would have felt the same to him._

----------  
Jack thrashed about, muttering frightened words under his breath. Will had been frozen in place while the flashback occurred; once it ended, he grabbed hold of the pirate's shoulder and shook him.

"Jack, wake up. It's a dream; wake up!"

Jack ripped away from Will and emitted a feral growl. Will crept to him and placed a hand on his arm, but Jack pushed him backward.

"Get away from me!" he shouted furiously. "Stay away! Don't touch me!"

The young man took hold of Jack's shoulders strongly and kept him from moving. "Look at me," he said firmly. "Look at me, Jack."

Jack reluctantly lifted his head to stare at Will.

"I won't hurt you. And they're not here."

Jack snickered and shoved him back once more. "You saw it, didn't you?" he asked harshly.

Will said nothing.

"Didn't you?!"

"Yes," the captain replied dolefully. "I did."

Jack shook his head, closed his eyes, and began to laugh as if terribly amused. "Of course. It happened once before, why not again, ay? See just how revolting I am."

"That's not true-"

"Then what is? You cannot sit there and tell me that it didn't change your feelings for me right now. I can see it in your eyes, Will. You show pity and you show remorse, but I know….I _know_your wishin' you had someone else. What's appealin' about being tied down to a fucking whore, eh?"

Will stared at him as if Jack had sunk a knife into his chest. Jack fixed his gaze on anything other than the young man. After a period, a consoling hand rested on his knee.

"Don't touch me, William," he snarled dangerously. "_Don't_. Touch. Me."

The instant the contact was broken, Jack crawled to his crutches and stood.

"There's an inn on the east side of town, though I'm sure you know where it is." Jack paused and prayed that his throat would contract before he could speak the next words. It did not. "I would appreciate it if you left here for it first thing in the mornin'. Savvy?"

His jaw clenched and he silently cursed himself.

Will could do nothing but stare at the pirate's back until he disappeared into the bedroom.

"Damn it, Jack," he stated in aggravation.

He heard a noisy thump come from the direction of Jack's refuge, but he attributed it to the older man releasing his rage. It sounded several more times before there was quiet.

Will lie on his back and discovered that sleep was difficult to come by.

* * *

**Part Twenty-One: Love You More**

----------  
A muffled cough alerted Will that Jack was awake. A few more racked the pirate's frame before he could breathe well again. The captain could hear Jack approaching the main room, causing him to get to his feet. He smiled caringly despite the fact of being stunned by the man's appearance. The thick hair was disheveled; his eyes were swollen and red as if he had spent time weeping and had not slept at all. A blanket was draped about his shoulders, and before long, Will's gaze landed on his hands. They each had cloth wrapped around them, blood visible against the white color.

Will was about to speak, but Jack beat him to it.

"You still here?" he inquired huskily. "Could've sworn I told ya to leave."

He trudged to the kitchen with Will close behind.

"Amelia not here yet?" he asked as he poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher on the counter.

"She's already been by. I told her she could have the day off."

Jack slammed the container down and turned to look at him. "You did _what_?" His posture conveyed his agitation.

"We need to talk alone."

"What makes ye think you can just come here and take over? _I_ have no right to; how are you any different?"

"Jack," the young man said sternly. "We need to talk."

The pirate shrugged. "About what? If you're expectin' me to come apart and melt into your arms for solace, you're sorely mistaken, William Turner."

He brushed past Will and went to the sofa. He plopped down lazily, sprawling himself out on the furniture.

"So what was that yesterday?" Will questioned and hovered over him. "You had no reservations about holding on to me. Why has that changed? Why were you so thrilled, yet now you're intent on getting me out the door?"

Jack concealed his countenance with his hands. His voice was obscured when he spoke. "Why are you doin' this to me, William? Drop it, all right? Please. For me."

"Is that what you want?"

There was a minute of silence until Jack answered. "Yes."

"And do you want me to leave? If you tell me again that you don't want me here, I will walk out that door and never bother you again. Is that what you really want?"

Jack sighed and rubbed his face tiredly before letting his hands fall to his sides. "I have no idea of what I want, Will. Odd, isn't it? I used to know _exactly_ what I wanted – what to obtain, where to sail, what future I envisioned. I was Captain Jack Sparrow; I knew everything. But now, there's not a single thing I'm sure of. I thought you were somethin' I knew, but it's not possible. And quite frankly, I don't deserve you, love," he ended with a small laugh.

He sat up as Will knelt in front of him. The captain entwined his fingers with the four on Jack's right hand.

"Don't you ever say that again," Will said gently, yet with utter seriousness. "You don't deserve to be walking on one leg. You don't deserve to be without the most important part of your hands; the beautiful hands that had so much life in them, such strength. You don't deserve to feel scared when someone touches you because of the violations they did to you. But what you _do_ deserve, Jack….You deserve to be happy. You deserve me. And I wish you could know that I am here for you; I will _always_ be here for you, and I _will_ protect you. _Never_ question the things I tell you, the feelings I have. You may be debilitated, but you make me weak in turn just by looking at me."

As Will spoke, tears trickled from Jack's eyes. When the young man finished, Jack could not verbalize anything that he wished to say.

"Jack," Will prodded softly.

The pirate shook from the way his name was spoken, and he fell to the floor to cling to the captain. Will petted his hair and rocked him gently as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"Shhh….Shhh….I have you. I won't let go," Will whispered soothingly. "I won't let go. Let it out. I've got you."

"Will," Jack choked. "I don't know what to do." His words came at a rapid pace from the uneven breaths. "There's nothing I can offer James for his hospitality other than myself. I know he's upset because I won't allow him many times. Even though I was afraid and still recovering, I couldn't deny him any longer. If he's willing to sacrifice his home to me, why shouldn't I be able to do the same and sacrifice myself?

Ever since they defiled me that day….I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can barely think about anythin' other than what they did. It lasted so long, Will. They wouldn't stop. And I did nothing! I just let them have their fun. They didn't even clean their vile spill from me. I can still feel it trickling down my leg, in my mouth, on my face."

He stopped in an attempt to take control of his breathing, but it proved useless. When he began to speak again, Will was shocked to hear even more sorrow in his voice.

"They fucked me in the place where we first met, Will. I always looked back on that fond memory of crossing blades with you for the first time with happiness, but now it'll just hold the detesting memory of them forcing themselves onto me. I can't tell James. I can't bring myself to burden him with it. It's mortifying and not somethin' I'm proud of. I didn't even bother calling for help; no one came to rescue me when they did it in that hell hole. Why would someone come then?

I'm tryin' to be content here, Will. I am _trying_ so hard. But I can't. The sea calls to me every time I step outside, and it's difficult to ignore. I used to scan the horizon to see if you were comin', but there was never anything. I don't know why James still consents to sheltering me here. I can barely show gratitude. The only way I know how to express it is by lyin' on me back under him. When he returns in a week or so, I won't refuse him if he wants to bugger me senseless. Whenever he'd like it. He deserves to have somethin' in return…."

The tears were smeared on his cheeks as he wiped them on his hand. He inhaled deeply and released it, quaking immensely.

"And then I think….I think of how easy it would be to just get rid of all of it. No pain. No humiliation. No debts to pay. He keeps a pistol in the cabinet next to the bed. There's a stream not far from here that would be deep enough to submerge myself entirely. Why don't I do it? I'm a fucking coward William. Besides, I may as well be dead now. I'm immune to joy. I'm no better off than Barbossa was with that curse."

Will helplessly wept from listening to Jack's confessions. He did not have a clue as to what to say. Jack slumped against his chest and clawed at his back. The pirate's cries slowly grew quiet from the physical and emotional drain of the expression. The captain cradled him like a child and held his head to him. It had been a long time since he had seen Jack in such a vulnerable, depressed state.

Jack became intensely exhausted from his grief, and he went to sleep in Will's arms. Will kept his word; he refused to let him go.

----------  
A shaky exhale of breath came from Jack before he opened his eyes. He was still wrapped securely in Will's embrace with his back resting against him; he was extremely thankful for not being alone.

"What did you do to your hands?" Will inquired, concerned. The knuckles were what had produced the blood to appear on the bandages.

Jack let the young man take one of them in his and inspect it. "I punched the wall," he said nonchalantly.

Will could not refrain from laughing.

"My pain is funny to you?" Jack asked with a grin and feigned offense.

"Of course not."

Will raised the injured body part to his lips and kissed each knuckle individually. Jack sighed pleasantly. The captain proceeded to do the same with the other and then slid his hands down Jack's arms to envelope him from behind. He kissed the pirate's ear and made a trail to the slightly exposed shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry for tellin' you all that," Jack uttered. "I didn't mean to come undone."

"There's no need to apologize. I'm glad you told me. I want you to feel as if you can share anything with me."

"I do now."

Jack tilted his head to the side for Will to pay more attention to the soft skin of his throat. The young male nibbled and licked, causing Jack to emit a tiny sound of enjoyment. Will rubbed his palms against Jack's chest and smiled from the delicious noise he instigated. The pirate put his own on Will's and applied more pressure to create greater friction.

"Ohhnn…." he whimpered and began to tremble. "Take me, Will. I need to feel you inside me."

The captain ceased his ministrations and stared at him timidly. "Are you sure you're ready for me to?"

Jack nodded stiffly. "Yes," he gasped. "It's been too long since I felt you."

"As it has been for me."

Jack whipped around and straddled Will's waist. He was pressed against the sofa as the young man seized his lips with his own. He grunted and scratched at the toned back as Will's hand groped his flaccid member through his breeches. There was a tug on Will's shirt, prompting him to remove it. They broke away and Will lifted his arms for Jack to rid him of it. The pirate threw it aside and greedily attacked Will's mouth once more. Will copulated the inside of Jack's with his tongue, exploring and tasting. The older man grinded his hips against his lover's, making Will aware of the ever growing need Jack had.

They parted once again, and Will relieved Jack of his shirt. His fingers flew through the task of unbuttoning the man's breeches. Jack extended his arms above him and arched upward. He yelped in surprise when Will pulled on his leg to make him lie on the floor. A devious grin graced the captain's face, and Jack smiled debauchedly in return.

The last article of clothing was discarded; Jack abruptly felt embarrassed as he lay entirely naked in every sense of the word before Will. A burst of flutters overwhelmed him, making him close his eyes from disgrace.

"I can't do this, Will," he whispered breathlessly. "I can't."

Will put his hand to Jack's flushed visage and voiced encouragingly, "Let me do this for you, Jack. Just like before, do you remember? It's all right to give in. I will not hurt you. Just let me re-teach you once again."

Jack could not bring himself to dissatisfy; he nodded and opened his eyes halfway. He observed Will shedding his garb, but the man did not move onto his body as he had expected. Instead, Will settled beside him and said into his ear, "Close your eyes and relax."

The pirate obeyed hesitantly. He gasped as fingertips caressed his shoulder and ghosted over his chest. They went to his thigh, across his waist, and danced along his side. There was a brief moment of no contact as Will moved over Jack. His palms kneaded the pirate's torso, and he soon came upon a spot of pleasure.

Jack whimpered gloriously as Will fondled his nipples. His toes curled and his breath hitched in his throat. Thumbs circled each one, hardening them until they protruded noticeably from his chest. Will bent down and let his tongue replace his fingers on the left one, while his hand still toyed with the other. Jack gasped and arched upward into the touch. Smooth lips soon encompassed it and sucked on the tender nipple diligently. His tongue occasionally swirled about it, eliciting numerous sounds of ecstasy from Jack.

"Oh, Will," he panted desperately. "Don't stop." A teasing bite was the response. "Ahh….Don't stop."

Will left a wet trail behind as he forged a path downward with his tongue. The skin flinched from the contact. He stopped when he licked Jack's hardened member from base to tip.

"Roll over," he said shakily.

Jack did not waste any time in complying. Will re-settled himself and began to massage the pirate's back. Jack groaned, and he was pleased to have all of the tenseness and stress fade away to nothingness. The captain traced several of the scars from the whip with his nimble digits before placing kisses onto them.

Once Jack was loosened up to Will's liking, the pirate felt a hot exhale of breath on his neck.

"Are you ready for me?" the former blacksmith questioned with lust in his voice.

"God, yes," Jack whispered wantonly. "Take me. Fuck me, William."

His mind and body were wholly caught within the inferno of rapture that he did not notice Will getting up to fetch a bottle of lubricant from his coat. When he returned, the captain slicked his fingers and grasped Jack's hip.

"Don't be afraid to let me know if you want to stop," Will said gently.

Jack nodded his head.

Will inserted his index finger into Jack's body. Jack moaned boisterously and grabbed a fistful of the blankets. White flashes were in front of his eyes as he was submerged in depraved enjoyment. Another digit was added to stroke and caress the sore, delicate muscles; they leisurely inched their way farther into Jack's warmth, making Jack squirm with eagerness. He was ready and hungry to have Will penetrate him.

The young man detected this and removed his fingers slowly. He applied the lubricant to his erection, got to his knees, and hoisted Jack's hips.

A loud whine came from Jack's opened mouth as Will began to enter him at an achingly, unhurried pace. His breath was labored; continuous whimpers were emitted from him. Tears stung at his eyes as he was suddenly thrown into the blacksmith's shop with the three men.

"Stop! Please, stop, Will!" he begged pitifully. "Please stop."

Will stilled himself and gazed at Jack's frightened expression. He could feel the man shaking incessantly beneath him.

"All right. All right. There's no need to be afraid, Jack. It's me. It's not them. I will not hurt you. I promise."

Jack covered his face with his hands as he cried. Will remained immobile, waiting to see if the pirate would recover from the relapse to continue. After several minutes, he started to pull out of Jack, but a tremulous hand rested atop his and Jack shook his head.

"Don't," he said weakly. "Don't stop. I have to do this. Otherwise, I fear I will never be able to do this again."

"Are you certain?"

"I need it, Will. Please."

His face became tense, and he hissed as Will commenced easing into him fully. Will gave a gentle thrust, causing Jack to practically wail. Another made the pirate moan beautifully.

"More," he gasped. "I'm all yours, darlin'."

He surrendered entirely. Will smiled and pulled back. He powerfully drove himself into Jack, creating breathy noises from the man beneath him. He went slowly at first, each time prolonging the action of pushing in and out of the pirate. His strong hands held onto Jack, though one soon deviated and cupped Jack's arousal to stroke it.

"Uhhnn…." Jack sighed heavily. "Will. Harder."

Will was content to oblige him. He sped his pace, and as the thrusts grew more forceful, Jack voiced his bliss louder. The captain pounded vigorously into his thin frame, dominating him to declare him his own.

Jack blindly searched for something to grab, and he soon found a pillow on the sofa. He dragged his fingers down it as if wanting to rip it apart. His lungs were on fire as he breathed quickly. His entire being was consumed by flames.

Will began to groan and he threw his head back. The combination of having his firm member groped and the passion with which Will moved inside him finally brought the pirate to climax. He spilt himself onto the captain's hand that returned to hold the side of his hip.

It was not long before Will shuddered and halted his propulsions. He ejaculated into Jack's body with a quivering moan.

Neither of them could move. Their slender frames were shining from sweat. Will snaked his arms about Jack's torso and rested his head on the man's back. Their trembling breaths were all that could be heard.

Jack's arms gave out, and he collapsed to the floor with a grunt. Will was about to move off of him, yet he was stopped by Jack's voice.

"Stay with me like this. Don't leave me."

Will rubbed his face against the perspiring back and kissed it softly. "I won't."

"I love you, Will."

The young man kissed him a few more times before answering, "As I love you."

He sighed and turned to lie on his side, taking Jack with him. The pirate moved to face him and tucked his head under Will's chin. They cuddled as close to each other as they could, cherishing the moment of sharing such wild intimacy and tenderness.

There was simply nothing that needed to be said as they held one another on the disarrayed bedding, quaking from their release in one another's reassuring arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Twenty-Two: Tied Down**

----------  
Will woke in the morning from feeling Jack shaking against him. The pirate was overcome with a number of harsh coughs, though he was still asleep. Will was about to wake him, but a rapping on the door drew his attention.

"Shit," he muttered and hurriedly threw on his clothes. He cautiously peered out the window to ascertain who it was. _"Shit."_

He could not leave it unanswered; perhaps it was concerning a serious matter. A deep breath and he straightened his posture before opening the door.

"Mr. Turner?" Lieutenant Groves expressed, surprised.

"Good morning, sir."

"I was expecting Mr. Norrington."

"He's away on business. He asked me to take care of the house while he is gone."

A few coughs sounded from inside the room, causing Groves to look in.

"Is someone with you?"

Will opened his mouth, pleading for some excuse to come out. He chuckled and shifted to where Groves could not discern Jack on the floor. "It's just the….dog," he fumbled. "He has a….cold."

Groves cocked his head curiously. "I didn't know James had a pet."

Will shrugged. "I didn't either."

"I'll just hand this over to you then." He removed an envelope from inside his coat and gave it to Will.

"What's this?"

"James sent a request to the governor to write a pardon for Jack Sparrow if he happened to return to Port Royal. Quite frankly, I don't understand why, but then again, he's changed a lot since he resigned."

Will turned the item over to study it and frowned. "Does this mean Jack would be free to walk around and not have to worry about being arrested?"

"Yes."

"I'll be sure to pass this right along to him."

"Thank you. Good day, Will."

Will nodded and shut the door once Groves had stepped off the porch. He went to Jack's side and shook his shoulder. The pirate was suffering from a number of sharp coughs, and he was wheezing faintly.

"Jack. Wake up. Wake up."

Jack opened his eyes and curled up on his side. The captain squeezed his arm gently as he released more from his lungs. He recovered from the exertion, panting for breath.

"Are you all right?" Will questioned softly with worry.

Jack nodded. "Yes," he replied weakly. "I don't know what it is."

"I wouldn't think it'd be something to fret over."

"Christ, no. It's not _that_ bad. Besides, happens every once in awhile to everyone, right?"

"I suppose. Listen, I have good news for you."

"What be it?"

"I hold here in my hand a pardon for a Mr. Jack Sparrow."

Jack snatched the envelope and tore into it. His eyes darted over the words as he read it quickly. "I don't believe this," he uttered. "Why?"

"I don't know. I guess James didn't want you to have to disguise yourself."

Jack tossed it aside and laughed. "It's not like I'll be goin' back into town anytime soon, if at all."

Will knew what the pirate was alluding to, and he nodded understandingly.

"If you want," he said comfortingly, "I could go with you. That's if you ever did feel up to it."

"Thanks, love. But I just don't see it happenin'. What would people think if they saw a respectable man such as yourself escorting a handicapped pirate like me?"

"Since when did you care about others' opinion of you?"

Jack scowled at him, but said nothing.

Will lie beside him and Jack snuggled against him. He stroked the pirate's hair and kissed the top of his head.

"What did you want to do today?" he questioned.

"Hmm….I could show you around this place. It is quite a beautiful area."

"That sounds nice."

"But who knows if I'll be able to walk, ay?"

Will laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You were invigoratin' last night, and no doubt leaving me very sore," he exaggerated, though he did feel the consequences from their intimacy.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"You know I did."

"Then what are you complaining for?"

"You're such a bastard, Will. Another trait from your father, I assume."

Will grinned and kissed him delicately. He had a feeling that it would be some time before they went on their adventure.

----------  
The gentle rush of the stream was refreshing. There was a small breeze, making it a cool day.

"This is so delicious, Will," Jack stated delightedly. He held up his bottle of rum and Will clanked his against it.

"How long has it been?"

Jack swallowed a large gulp and licked his lips. "Too long. You enjoyin' your own little stash aboard the Pearl?"

"Once in a while. Certainly not to the extent that you did."

Jack smiled and leaned against him. Will placed his arm about his shoulders and sighed. They relaxed in silence for a period before the pirate finally spoke.

"I'd be lyin' if I said I wanted you to go back to her," he voiced distantly.

"I don't have to. If you wish for me to stay, I will."

"We both know that can't happen. And I gave her to you to keep the name alive."

"But Jack-"

"Please, Will, just….Forget I mentioned it. Return to her. For me?"

The captain put his lips to Jack's for a sensual kiss. "I'd do anything for you," he whispered when they parted.

----------  
A low moan was muffled as Will let his tongue move into Jack's mouth. Their eyes were closed as the relished the exciting sensations of one another. Jack grasped at the bare, muscled back, while Will inched his hand from the pirate's cheek to the side of his chest. The younger man was absolutely pleased with himself for happening upon a spot that Jack could not avoid voicing his feeling of ecstasy. It was entirely stimulating to have Jack tremble against him as he fondled the man's nipple with his thumb. It was also thrilling to have the pirate wholly give himself to Will; the captain could only hope that he provided Jack with as much pleasure as he experienced.

He eased Jack to lie on his back, never once separating from the man's lips. The blanket they had brought out was incredibly soft against Jack's hot skin. It created more tingles to shiver up and down his spine. He slid his palms along Will's dorsal side and up to his neck. Will emitted a groan and let his fingers clasp around the pirate's arousal. His hair was yanked roughly in response.

Jack bent his leg and wrapped it about Will's back. Will accepted the invite and prepared to lay claim on Jack's tanned frame. He broke away from their kiss, allowing both of them to pant for air.

In the moonlight, as Will penetrated the willing body under him slowly, Jack had never been more smitten with his lover. The glow provided him with an ethereal appearance. It gave him a sense of purity, causing Jack to giggle from the thought; Will was far from pure these days.

The younger man began to thrust into him, making him cry out in a quivering voice. As one of the captain's hands caressed his torso, Jack knew no one had the ability to make him quake and make him as exhilarated as Will did.

Will was able to touch him in ways he thought to be impossible. The young man made him feel alive; he made him feel as if all of the tortures he went through were nothing but a dream.

Will made him feel desirable again.

----------  
"Never done this before."

Will ceased placing kisses onto Jack's arm and looked at his face. "Done what?"

"_That_….outside. Under a tree. It was unbelievable."

Will laughed. "I'm very happy I could help make it be that way."

A moment of stillness passed as they listened to the soothing nature sounds about them. Jack shifted a little in Will's arms in order to gaze behind him to see the captain's visage and to view the sky.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" he said faintly.

"It is. I haven't seen it this clear in a long time."

"One could just get lost in it. Like a sea itself; so vast and breathtaking."

"And so many stars. They're quite bright tonight."

Jack paused before saying cheerfully, "Let's make a wish, eh?"

"What?"

"Let's pick one of them and make a wish. Then, when you go off sailin' and I'm here, we'll still have somethin' between us. I can know you're lookin' at it, and you can be assured I am too."

"That's oddly romantic of you."

"Oh, shut up and pick one."

They searched in silence for a period before Will pointed to one glowing awfully brilliant.

"How about that star?"

"Perfect. Close your eyes."

Will smiled from doing something childish, especially at the order of Jack Sparrow, and did as he was told. Jack shut his and breathed in deeply. They allotted one another ample time to think of one and cast it before opening their eyes once again.

"What did you wish for?" Jack questioned with a grin.

Will playfully shoved him. "I can't tell you! That's the whole point, isn't it? Otherwise, it won't come true."

"Come on, Will. I promise you it won't change a thing," he prodded giddily.

"All right. I wished that you will never know such pain again and that you will _always_ know happiness."

Jack massaged Will's hand in his own and held it to his chest. "Thank you, love."

"What was yours?"

"I wished that you will experience and have the freedom I had and never be tied down." Jack paused before admitting, "Now that I think about it, I _was_ tied down."

"How? You were the most liberated, untamable person I ever knew."

"I had my freedom. I had any woman or man I wanted to lay with; get in and out in the least amount of time possible, no questions asked. I never settled for just one person when there were so many left to meet and bed," he said with a laugh. "And I had the _Pearl_. That was all I needed. But she was my freedom. She was what allowed me to go anywhere and everywhere. I was tied to her. Perhaps that's why I say never be tied down. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, Will. Leave her knowing I would never come aboard her again. She no longer could be mine. If you don't settle, you can't know that rip in your heart. Yet I'm doin' it again to meself."

Will stroked Jack's hair and gazed at him with sympathy. "How are you doing it again?"

"I've found and accepted that I'm tied to you."

Will pulled on the pirate's shoulder gently to stare into his brown eyes directly. Jack's expression was sullen and conveyed defeat.

"I won't cause you to feel hurt," Will said helplessly.

"You don't mean to, but when you leave, I'll feel it."

Jack embraced Will as the captain rested his head against his chest and put strong arms around him.

"I'm sorry to tell you then that the last part of your wish did not come true," the young man said with a smile.

"How so?" Jack tilted his head and frowned.

"I'm already tied to you."

Jack closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He combed his fingers through Will's hair, while Will licked and kissed his smooth skin.

In his mind, Jack tried desperately to cut the invisible rope that Will had around him.

It proved futile, and he could not bring himself to feel disappointment.

* * *

**Part Twenty-Three: Chosen Confrontation **

----------  
Will opened his eyes wearily, the haziness of sleep wearing off slowly. It was still intensely dark, but he could see and feel Jack twitching next to him. He thought whatever the pirate was dreaming was frightening him, yet upon listening closely, his opinion changed.

Very quiet sounds were coming from Jack and they were laced with rapture. His hand roamed downward past his waist, and Will grinned mischievously.

Jack quaked as a whimper came from his parted lips. The young man leaned closer to hear.

"Will," was the barely audible name that was voiced.

The captain put his hand on Jack's and pressed on it to rub the pirate's arousal. A quick intake of breath was the response. He continued his ministrations, causing Jack to utter his name once more.

The pirate's face grew tense, and in short time, he spilt himself on their hands. Will withdrew his palm and studied Jack's countenance. It was how he noticed the unexpected shift in expression. Jack frowned and appeared somewhat afraid. What were noises of elation became pained whines. He jerked sporadically and instead of Will's name on his tongue, it was the words, "Please don't."

When the older man started to cry, Will shook his arm.

"Jack. Wake up. It's a dream. Wake up."

The eyes shot open and he inhaled as if he had been drowning. He struggled to get out of Will's embrace, but the captain held him securely.

"It's me, Jack," he stated comfortingly. "It was a nightmare. Only a dream. It's me."

Jack settled and stared at him with intense trepidation. Will caressed his cheek and wiped the tears with his thumbs.

"It's me. Will Turner. They're not here."  
Jack scrutinized the visage before whispering, "William."

He covered his face shamefully as he wept. Will crawled over him to envelope him from the front. He kissed Jack's forehead, nose, and mouth tenderly before cradling the man's head to his chest. Gently, he rocked the pirate and quietly murmured reassuring words.

Before Jack fell asleep, he wrapped his arm about Will and hugged him dearly.

----------  
It was morning when Jack woke again. He sighed and looked behind him, smiling upon seeing the young man staring at him.

"Good mornin', love," the pirate said warmly.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well the rest of the night?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I'm glad."

"Will, let's go into town today," he said abruptly.

Will quirked his head questionably. "What?"

"Well, now that I'm pardoned, why leave it to waste?"

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"As long as you're there, right? Nothing bad can happen."

"And I'll guarantee that."

"Good to know."

He kissed Will passionately for a long moment before pulling away.

"Do you think anyone saw us out here?"

Will shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"Smart boy," Jack said with a wink. "Now, let's put some clothes on, ay? Surely don't want to go walkin' around like this."

----------  
The overwhelming dread did not wane in the slightest as the people came into view. Will was right at his side as he hopped along with his crutches. There was nothing to hide his hair, nothing to conceal his identity.

"You'll be fine," Will spoke encouragingly.

Once they were on the populated streets, Jack's anxiety flourished.

He could feel their stares boring into him from every which way. His eyes darted restlessly about him, seeing mouths move as hushed comments were made. Some pointed to Will, wondering why the dignified former blacksmith was treading along with the infamous, corrupted rogue. Some pointed to the vacant spot where Jack's right leg used to be; many laughed in fun, others declared it was what he deserved, and a few showed their condolences.

"Don't pay them any attention, Jack," Will muttered to him.

Jack swallowed, attempting to hold his head high and collect a scrap of pride. They traveled along the main street leisurely. Will browsed the various vendors as they went along; Jack could not stop glancing side to side at the many spectators.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," he said, depressed.

"Nonsense. Ignore them. You're doing great."

"Nice look for you, Wobbly Jack!" someone shouted wittily.

There was laughter that followed before another yelled, "Who's lucky enough to have the famous leg as a trophy?"

Will gazed at Jack's face. The man's expression revealed his humiliation and embarrassment.

"From what I heard, he's still a good lay even with one leg!"

Jack closed his eyes for a moment and his lip quivered.

"If you're into sodomy, that is! Those three said he couldn't get enough!"

"He'll burn in Hell!"

"It's a sin!"

"Against the law!"

Will clasped Jack's shoulder and whispered, "I'll be right back."

"No," Jack said miserably. "Please, just let it go, Will."

The captain started walking away, not heeding the pirate's words. He strode to the hecklers, seething underneath his calm appearance.

"What amuses you so much that you have to ridicule him?" he inquired sternly.

The man was larger than Will, and he straightened his posture in order for Will to be aware of it. "What business is it of yours?"

"It is _a lot_ of my business. Lay off of him."

"What are you? His protector?"

"Perhaps, so why don't you and your unintelligent friends keep the slanderous comments to yourselves?"

The burly antagonist cracked his knuckles. "What are ya going to do to stop me?"

"Let it go, Nelson," someone voiced from behind him.

Will said nothing more and turned to tread away. Jack had surveyed the encounter from a distance, inwardly cursing Will and himself. His eyes suddenly dilated in fear.

"Will!" he shouted alarmingly.

The captain ducked, dodging Nelson's fist. He whipped about and struck the man forcefully; his clenched hand collided with the side of Nelson's face. Others quickly saw it as entertainment and joined the brawl, absentmindedly hitting anyone they could. It was as if Port Royal had transformed into a typical scene in Tortuga.

Jack crossed to the chaotic situation hurriedly. He sought out Will's foe. Once he located him, he moved in the direction until he was close enough. With an energetic jump, he landed on Nelson's back, arms around the man's neck. Will stared at him in shock as Jack covered Nelson's eyes with a palm. Nelson thrashed about to fling him off, though Jack did not budge.

Will became distracted by two men who made to strike him, while Jack continued to harass Nelson. The bulky male gripped the pirate's right wrist with an unbelievable amount of strength and tore it away from his face. Jack cried out in pain as Nelson twisted it, breaking the bones. He was soon slammed up against the hard building wall near them, causing his leg to slip off from being wrapped around the man's waist. Nelson grabbed him and threw him to the ground. His breath hitched in his throat, and his vision was a tad blurred. A violent kick to his side made him curl up; his mouth opened in a silent scream. An anguished sound came from him as Nelson hoisted him up by his freshly shattered wrist.

The punch knocked his head to the side and to the ground, making his lip begin to bleed. He was held down and squirmed beneath Nelson's weight. Another blow made his face throb. He awaited another, but someone caught the hand before it could strike. He rapidly crawled backward and blinked to see who had come to his aid. When he could finally ascertain the person, he whimpered in terror; the horror froze him in place.

Bradley put the tip of his sword beneath Nelson's chin and said something Jack could not hear. Suddenly, someone clasped Jack's shoulder, causing him to jerk away instantly.

"Jack, it's me," Will breathed. "Give me your hand."

The pirate did so and Will pulled him up. The captain ushered him out of the fray and to his crutches. Bradley appeared in front of the crowd; he kept his blade extended toward them as Jack situated his walking aides. He swallowed a wail, refusing to alert Will to his injury; it would only make Will carry him, and he did not wish for anymore mortification.

He endured the excruciating pain as he strode beside Will. Bradley followed a legitimate distance behind them as they ventured to a less populated street.

"Will," Jack said breathlessly. He was wheezing slightly. "Rest. Here."

The younger man did not have a chance to object even if he wanted to, for Jack had already collapsed to the ground and rested against the building. His sweat disguised his tears as he held his wrist safely to his chest.

"Is he all right?"

Jack's heart skipped a beat before his limbs received the signal. He frenziedly started to scramble away.

"He's fine," Will replied to Bradley.

"Good….good."

"Don't think that this changes anything; I appreciated the help, but that does not change a thing."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

Will watched for a moment as Bradley strolled away before he turned to stare at Jack. The pirate had not gotten far; he was gasping for air and slouched near the wall.

"You lied to me!" he yelled angrily between heavy breaths.

Will made to touch him, but Jack slapped the hand away.

"You lied! They're _not_ dead! What are you, working for them now?!"

"Jack-"

"I can't go through it again, Will! I can't!" he sobbed.

"Jack, listen to me." Will cupped the man's countenance in his hands. "They are dead. You will never have to go through that torture again."

"Then what was that?! _Who was_ that?!"

"The person you thought it was. The only reason I did not kill him was because I made a deal. He delivered those men to me in exchange to keep his life."

Jack shut his eyes and bowed his head. The captain embraced him lovingly, not giving a damn as to what the passer-bys thought. Jack did not seem to care either; he melted against the young man and hugged him tightly.

The decision was made by Will; they would return to the house once Jack composed himself and would not re-visit the town anytime soon.

-----------  
Jack groaned as Will held the piece of wood that went from under his wrist to his elbow securely against his limb. The captain wrapped a bandage around his arm gently and was finished in several minutes.

"There," he said quietly. "Does it feel any better?"

"I know a way it could," Jack replied with a smile.

Will lifted the pirate's hand and kissed the protected wrist affectionately.

"Much more better," Jack stated contently.

Will took the cloth from the bowl of water on the floor next to the sofa and wrung it out. He was about to touch it to Jack's battered visage, but the older man stopped him.

"I'll do you first, darlin'," Jack said and plucked the wet rag from the captain's fingers.

He dabbed at a cut above Will's left eyebrow, eliciting a hiss from the young man. He proceeded to another wound and applied a little pressure.

"I wish ya wouldn't have confronted them," Jack confessed softly. "But I appreciate it nonetheless."

"They had no right to get away with the things they said."

"Mm, well, I do have to admit – participatin' in a fight of my choosin' was a bit enjoyable despite the injuries."

Will grinned. "Thank you for coming to help me."

"It was the least I could do."

"I can't deny that it was arousing to see you attack him like that."

Jack chuckled. "Why, thank you, love."

Will leaned forward and Jack met his lips for a quick kiss.

"You're done," the pirate said after they pulled away.

He tossed the cloth to Will and waited to be tended to. It was refreshing to feel the cool water against his face. A brief moment passed before the captain dropped the fabric into the bowl.

"There you go. All done."

"Thank you, love. Come here."

He situated himself to face forward and patted his leg. Will lied down and rested his head on Jack's thigh. Jack put his palm to the young man's forehead and let it fall back to stroke Will's hair. He continued his caresses and gazed at his lover's face.

"When do you have to go?" he questioned mildly.

Will sighed. "Day after tomorrow." He saw the sadness well in the amber orbs staring at him. "You can come with me."

Jack smiled and shook his head. "We both know I can't."

"Come with me, Jack. Please."

"Don't make this harder on me, William. That chapter of my life is closed….It's bad enough I'll have to say goodbye to you again."

"So you'd rather begin an unhappy chapter here?"

"Don't start that either. I _am_ happy." His tone was unconvincing. "Or at least I'm sure I can become happy."

"Do you love James?"

There was a pause before Jack answered confidently, "Yes. I do."

"So that's the _real_ reason you sleep with him, then," Will said defensively.

Jack easily detected the jealousy. "No, it's not. And I don't love him the way you may think, mate."

"How is there a difference?"

"I've given my heart to you, Will. I can't love him like I do you. He's just a….good friend, alright? He doesn't give me the same feeling I get when I lay with you or when I'm around you. It doesn't even compare."

Will sat up and straddled Jack's waist. He slipped his hands beneath the pirate's shirt as he whispered hotly into his ear, "And nothing can compare with the feelings I get when I'm with you."

He kissed along the man's jaw line and finally reached his lips. Jack's hands went to the back of Will's head and his shoulder.

For a long while, they were oblivious to anything about them as they explored all they could about one another's mouths.

* * *

**Part Twenty-Four: Until I Return**

----------  
Will exhaled a breath and opened his eyes. There was no one lying at his side; Jack was sitting up, vacantly staring at the dwindling fire.

"What are you doing?" the young man asked tiredly.

"Couldn't sleep," was the distant response.

Will rubbed his face before he sat up. "What's on your mind?" He laid his hand on the pirate's bare shoulder.

"Just thinkin'….about when ya leave. About what I'll do when James returns. Go back to the same routine? Alone in the day and a lover at night? I don't want to say goodbye, Will," he added in a whisper.

Will gathered the dreadlocks and draped them over Jack's shoulder. "We don't have to."

"What do ya mean?"

"We just won't say it. Maybe then it won't feel as if I'm leaving you for such a long time."

Jack merely nodded. The captain rubbed his back soothingly and allowed a brief period of silence.

"Come on," he at last said. "Let's get some sleep."

He lay down and after a moment, Jack did the same. The pirate put his arm about Will as the young man nestled against him and placed a hand onto his chest.

Jack gazed at the ceiling for most of the night before he was able to finally join Will in the peaceful abyss of sleep.

----------  
It was a lazy day, spent playing cards and reading passages from books only to make fun of them. A good portion of their time, however, was spent indulging in the pleasures of one another's body. Each needed to quench a thirst before it would vanish the next morning.

Neither slept well that night. Whenever one of them woke, the other was still holding him closely.

The first signs of sunlight were despised. It signified the inevitable parting.

"Tell the crew," Jack began as they stood on the porch. "Tell them….Just make up somethin'. You know me."

Will chuckled. "I'll be sure to do so."

"I knew I made the right decision with you."

The captain nodded. "Jack….Are you sure you're all right here? I can't bear your unhappiness."

"I'll be fine. Promise. Don't worry yourself over it. Wouldn't be good for your men at all – having a captain with his head on land instead of at sea."

"When is James to return?"

Jack shrugged. "I've lost track of the days. Maybe another week?"

Will fiddled with the strand of beads in Jack's hair and stared at them sullenly. Jack sighed disappointedly.

"I wish I had somethin' to give to you in exchange for them," he stated softly.

"Don't be absurd. You already gave me something for them."

Jack squinted before raising an eyebrow curiously.

"You," Will said as if the pirate should have already known.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh please, darlin'. That's not somethin' out of the ordinary. You can have me anytime ya like."

He pulled Will to him and kissed him passionately. Everything was told in that single action. Love. Want. Need. Yearning for their next meeting.

Jack refused to release him until he absolutely needed a decent breath of air. He tucked a lock of hair behind Will's ear and grinned devotedly.

"This is it, then," he voiced quietly.

"No goodbyes."

"What do we say, then?"

"Until I return."

Jack nodded. "Until you return."

Will took Jack's hand in his and stepped off the porch. Very slowly, he backed away, letting his fingertips slip from Jack's as he did so. When there was no more contact, he turned and began his trek to the harbor. Jack watched him dejectedly until the captain could no longer be seen.

"In case you don't return," he whispered shakily, "Goodbye, William."

----------  
The door opened and Jack did not bother to determine who it was. He rested on the sofa, gazing absently at the ceiling. Amelia strode to stand beside him. She looked down at him, noticing the immense melancholy shadowing his features.

"He left, I take it?" she asked kindly.

Jack nodded. "Couldn't expect him to be here for long."

"Can I get ya anythin'?"

"No thanks, darlin'."

"Just holler if ya think of somethin'."

"I will," he said with a tiny smile.

As she walked to the kitchen, he started to cough hoarsely. It overwhelmed him, causing him to sit up and gasp for breath in between them. Amelia raced to the furniture and took a seat beside him. She patted and rubbed his back until he was finally able to get it under control.

"There, there," she voiced gently. "Are ye sick?"

"No," he croaked. "I'm fine. Just a tickle, that's all."

"I'll make you some tea. It'll soothe your throat."

"You don't have to."

"Nonsense, Jack. It'll do you good."

"Bring it to the bedroom, then. I'm goin' to lie down for a bit."

"You sure you're all right?"

"A little light-headed, but it's nothin' to worry about. It'll go away."

"Alright. Get goin' then and I'll bring it to ya in a lil' while."

He stood and swayed slightly, though quickly caught his balance. Within seconds, everything about him became hazy and indistinct. He was not sure how far he had gone before he heard Amelia shout his name in alarm.

All went black.

----------  
A small noise came from him and progressed to a tired groan. He turned his head slowly from side to side, realizing that the cool cloth did not cease caressing his forehead. His eyelids fluttered open, revealing a cloudy world. The distorted image made him produce a disgruntled sound and close his eyes again.

"Jack, darlin', wake up. Jack."

He could not quite comprehend the words, yet the voice was motherly and he could not help but comply. He gazed wearily at his caretaker and in time, Amelia came into focus.

"There you are," she said as she wiped the perspiration from his cheeks and neck.

His mouth opened to speak, but he could only make feeble moans.

"Shhh….shhh….Just rest."

"What-" He cleared his throat and tried once more. "What happened?" he whispered weakly.

"You just….passed out. Right over there."

He turned the sentence over in his head a few times. "Passed out," he repeated almost inaudibly.

"How about I read to you while you relax, eh?"

"That sounds nice."

It was not easy to follow the story as she recited it aloud, but it eased his fretting thoughts for the next hour.

----------  
Jack's demeanor did not improve as the days progressed. Though Amelia offered to play him games of vignt-un, he declined politely and remained on the sofa for the duration of the afternoon. He picked at whatever food Amelia prepared for him, hardly eating more than a few bites.

The nights were worse. Loneliness prevented him from sleeping; he would lie on the bed and rub his hand over the spot where James would sleep. Will or James – it did not matter at the moment to him. Either one would alleviate the anxiety that befell him and could provide him with a sense of protection. He had begun to accept that he could not stop the flashbacks and nightmares, though he knew they would not be so terrifying if he were not alone.

Amelia tended to the kitchen and cleaned; she had checked on Jack when she arrived that morning, but he was not in one of his more responsive moods.

The front door opened and she peered around the corner to see James entering. He shed his coat and grinned at her.

"Hello, Amelia," he spoke warmly.

"It's good to see you again, sir. The trip go well?"

"Very. Though I must admit, I was ready to return." He glanced around, not finding the person he was searching for. "How was he while I was gone?"

"He was all right. He found things to entertain himself with."

James nodded approvingly. "Good. I'm glad to hear it. Thank you for keeping him company."

"T'was my pleasure."

"Look, um, why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

He treaded down the hallway as she exited the house. Carefully, he opened the door to the bedroom in case Jack was asleep. When he stepped in, the occupant sat up and inched to the edge of the bed. The pirate's beautiful eyes were fraught with numerous emotions; James could not place what he was feeling.

"Hi, Jack," he said gently.

"Hi, Jamie," the older man answered after a slight pause.

Jack stood as James came toward him. Nervousness and excitement made his pulse race once the young man was in front of him.

"How are you?"

Jack mentally demanded for James to put strong hands on his waist, but it did not happen. "Fine," he said a minute later.

"I hope you weren't too lonely."

"I managed."

James' eye caught sight of the beads present in the pirate's mane. He frowned and lifted his hand to touch them.

"When did you get these?" he inquired.

"While you were gone."

"Did you get them from someone?"

Jack hurriedly made a decision on whether to tell the truth or not. He stated confidently, "Will."

James let the strand fall from his grasp and he stared at the pirate critically. "From _who_?"

Jack detected the envy and possessiveness in his tone. "From Will."

"He came here," James stated bluntly.

"To visit me, yes."

"Did you….sleep with him?"

Jack was growing agitated. "That's a private matter, don't ya think?"

"I have a right to know what goes on in my home while I'm away," he retorted sharply.

"Fine, if you'll play it that way, I did. Should I tell you how many times as well?"

James hated the image of Jack submitting himself to Will; he could even here the rapturous noises Jack made while entangled with the captain.

He shook his head and voiced strictly, "This isn't a place where you can just do anything you want, Jack."

"You wanted me to turn him away?"

"Yes! Instead, you turned it into a….temporary brothel," he muttered, though Jack heard it.

"So now you're comparin' me to a whore. That's quite delightful, James. Very flattering. Bravo."

"Well, it seems to fit, doesn't it?" he snapped curtly. "You've strung me and him along as any good prostitute would do with a client."

Jack's eyes were alight with fire. "Then what are you waitin' for? Shouldn't you be restrainin' me on the bed, stripping me bare, and defilin' me senseless?"

"Haven't you already been fucked senseless enough considering how you were passed along in the blacksmith's shop?"

Jack's face drained of color, but he clung to his anger in order to hide the damage from the serious blow.

"And then you let Will come and do the same thing."

"Will is nothin' like them, mate," he growled vehemently. "And I'd rather lie on me back like a fucking whore under Will than you any day."

James slapped him with intense power. The imprint of his hand remained on Jack's reddened cheek. Jack refused to show how awful it stung, and he bit his lip to drown any sound of pain. Leisurely, he lifted his head to stare at James as if spewing poison. The young man's eyes were filled with rage, though something was soon added to the mixture. Jack suddenly became plagued by it as well.

He grabbed James' visage and slammed his lips against the man's. James placed his hands on the pirate's slim waist and lifted him. He walked to the nearest wall and shoved Jack against it, making the older man emit a small whimper. It was hushed as he dominated Jack's mouth again. Jack fumbled with the buttons on James' breeches; he was quickly aided in the endeavor as the former Commodore's fingers took over and proceeded to the pirate's.

James grasped Jack's throat and moved his lips to suck on his neck. He sunk his teeth into the tender flesh, making Jack wail masochistically. A tongue replaced the sharp incisors to lick from the base of his neck to his chin. Jack panted for breath and was rapidly becoming fully aroused from the man's actions. Frenziedly, he took hold of James' shirt and pulled it off of him. His followed not long after.

James grinded his hips against the pirate's, feeling the obvious result of his ministrations. Jack was on fire. He tugged on James' hair as the thrill washed over him.

"Fuck me," he demanded breathlessly. "Now."

James obeyed instantly. He threw Jack to the floor, creating a whine from the pirate, and was immediately hovering over him. He ripped off both of their breeches and tossed them aside.

"Oil," James uttered eagerly.

He crawled away to the cabinet by the bed to fetch the bottle. Frantically, he scampered to Jack, who was writhing about in sheer ecstasy and anticipation. The lubricant was applied sloppily, and Jack hoisted his leg to rest on James' shoulder.

Jack cried out wildly as James penetrated him. The young man did not wait before he started thrusting madly into the hot body. Fingertips clawed at his back. Jack's hisses filled his ears. He closed his eyes and let his other senses guide him to completion.

Coarse hands cupped his face, scaled his torso, anywhere they could reach. Jack moaned as the propulsions pushed him a few inches along the floor. The wood scratched his dorsal side, but he did not notice.

"More," he pleaded exhaustedly. "Uhhnnn….hhnn….More."

James used every bit of strength he had to pound into the lean frame brutally. Jack's vocals were tremulous and growing louder as he neared his peak.

In minutes, James slowed and climaxed within Jack. The pirate arched his back significantly, and he whimpered as he ejaculated onto James' stomach and partially his own.

In seconds, James collapsed on top of the exploited body, making Jack grunt from the sudden weight. The sweat and result of their fornication made their bodies stick together somewhat. The pirate wrapped his arms about James and stroked his wet hair. They trembled against one another as they attempted to regain their breath and a decent thought.

"I'm sorry, Jack," the young man finally said tiredly. "For what I said earlier. I don't own you; you're free to do what you wish."

Jack kissed the top of James' head and rested his chin on it. "It's all right, love."

"I missed you, Jack."

"I missed you too, darlin'."

Both were utterly drained of energy. They stayed on the floor, unmoving, and took joy in being so tightly compressed together.

* * *

**Part Twenty-Five: Tell Me Everything Will Be Fine**

----------  
"Any particular reason why there's a bandage around your wrist?"

Jack lifted his arm and stared at it from various angles. "I'll be damned. There is one, isn't there?"

James moved off of the older man and sat next to him. "Your sarcasm is not that appealing."

"That's a shame to hear, love."

"Out with it."

"It was an accident."

"How so?"

"I couldn't resist gettin' involved in a town brawl, mate," he said with a wicked smile.

"Is that Will's doing too?"

"No. My own. In fact, he was tryin' to protect me."

James silently scolded him with his eyes, but said no more. When he looked away, Jack suppressed the desire to burst out laughing.

----------  
The candlelight was diminishing, and the light wind of the night lapped at the sides of the house.

He felt movement followed by the sound of several coughs that were attempted to be muffled. When he opened his eyes, Jack was already half way across the room.

"Where you going?" James asked and propped himself on an elbow.

Jack turned and situated the blanket around him to cover his nudity. "Need some air," he answered weakly.

The frailness of the voice made James instantly concerned. "Are you all right? Is there something wrong?"

"No," the pirate whispered and inhaled a rattling breath. "I'm fine. Just need some air, that's all."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Not necessary. Go back to sleep."

James observed him as he made his way out of the room. It was apparent even from far away that the man was shaking; more coughs increased its intensity.

With a heavy sigh, James rested back on the bed, though found he could not sleep.

----------  
Jack clutched one of the posts to keep from crumpling to the wood porch. His lungs were constricted and his throat was exceedingly sore as he succumbed to the fit of coughing.

When there were no more, he panted and bowed his head. Nausea came upon him within seconds. He could not prevent it. His stomach clenched, causing him to vomit onto the grass. Uncontrollable tears began to fall as he heaved once more. This time, the liquid was tinted red.

He eased himself to sit before his leg gave out from exhaustion. He leaned against the post he had held moments ago and breathed shallowly. The night was calm, and there was enough of a breeze to cool his perspiring frame. Drowsily, he stared upward at the sparkling sky. His eyes hunted for one star in particular, and after a period, he grinned from assuring himself that he had found it.

"Make a wish, Will," he murmured softly.

He then fell to the side as unconsciousness took him.

----------  
James dressed himself with a robe and tied the sash about his waist as he made his way to the front door. It had been awhile since Jack had left; he felt the need to check on him.

He opened the entrance to discover the pirate sprawled out on the porch.

"Oh God," he whispered in surprise.

He knelt beside him and pushed the older man to lie on his back. The black eyelids were closed, his lips had lost a bit of their color, and his face was flushed red. His fingers went to Jack's throat, relieved to find a steady pulse.

Gingerly, he wrapped the blanket around the ex-captain and picked him up. The body was entirely limp in his arms; Jack's head fell back and his arm flopped about at his side.

He laid Jack on the bed and went out to retrieve the crutches. Upon returning, he put them on the floor near the bed and then rested beside the pirate. Jack shivered and his lips quivered. James brought the covers up to the pirate's chin and cuddled him to warm him with his body. The sight was reminiscent of the reaction Jack had had to Tia Dalma's remedy.

James went to sleep after an hour with fingers still entwined in the pirate's dreadlocks and his leg over Jack's.

---------  
Two fingertips caressed his cheek and a frail voice said, "Jamie?"

James opened his eyes and gazed into Jack's amber ones. There was pain in them complemented by a timid expression.

"What's wrong, Jack?" the young man questioned sincerely.

"It's….nothing. I just wanted you awake with me." The statement was said in a choppy fashion, for Jack was fighting off the urge to cry.

"Tell me what's wrong. Are you hurt?"

"It's not that bad. But it's all along here." Jack motioned to his right side from his shoulder to the minute vestige of his leg.

"Lie on your back."

Jack did so and James pulled the covers down to his left knee. He skimmed the area of complaint, though he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"What does it feel like?" he inquired and put his hand on the pirate's torso.

"Like knives, I suppose. But then it goes numb."

James looked to the end of the amputated wound. It had become habit not to let his eyes wander to that particular part of Jack simply because it was grotesque. It was how he did not notice that it had become severely discolored.

He moved his hand to the area and asked, "Tell me if this hurts."

He pressed lightly against the tender skin, making Jack shut his eyes tightly and whine in anguish. Hurriedly, he drew his palm away.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, shaken.

Jack could only nod.

"I'm going to get the doctor. It won't take me long."

Jack made a noise of objection.

"Don't be a fool, Jack. You need some help."

James put on his clothes and kissed the pirate before he left. Jack sighed and rubbed his face.

"He always has to be right," he muttered, irritated. "And then he calls me stubborn."

----------  
Jack was in a daze when James returned with the doctor. He mumbled incoherently and was sweating profusely. The two men treaded to the bed; James was slightly alarmed, but Doctor Bentley did not seem troubled by Jack's actions.

"How long has he been like this?"

James sighed as he thought for a moment. "A few days? It was only a cough, but he complained this morning of pain along his right side."

"How long has he been without the leg?"

"It's been awhile. A year? Maybe more, maybe less."

Bentley put his hand on Jack's waist, startling the pirate immensely. Jack began to thrash about, and he yelled loudly. A different set of hands grabbed his shoulder and leg, forcing him to lie still.

"Jack, _Jack_," the former Commodore spoke steadily. "Stop. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Jack's eyes were wide and he glanced anxiously from one face to another. All he could see was Johnson's snickering countenance accompanied by Garner's right next to him.

_….take his clothes off now….especially the right....Seems a bit blunt…._

Jack screamed and shoved James back with surprising strength. He scurried to the far side of the bed and cowered against the wall.

"Give me a moment," James said quietly to Bentley. "I'll calm him down."

James crept onto the bed and snaked his arm around the pirate's waist. Jack squirmed and tried to rip the sedating limb from him, yet James merely held him tighter. The young man rested his chin in the crook of Jack's shoulder and whispered gently into his ear.

"I've got you, Jack. Not them. You have nothing to be afraid of. We only want to help you. There's no need to be scared."

"Please, don't. Don't take it."

"Shhh….Jack, you're not there. You are safe with me far away."

He massaged Jack's arm and kissed his cheek several times. The thin being leisurely relaxed into the affectionate caresses.

"Now, come on. You need to lie on your back."

Jack obeyed, and James sat above him to cradle his head in his lap. The young man laid his hand on Jack's forehead and traced patterns on the bandana with his fingertips.

"And how long have such delusions been occurring?" Bentley questioned once the two men were settled.

"He has them off and on."

"Do you know what triggers them?"

"He's been through quite a bit. Anything that reminds him of the past can bring them on. Even a simple touch."

"Is it alright if I examine him a little now?"

James gazed down at Jack's countenance before nodding.

Bentley placed his hands on the right side of Jack's chest and applied mild pressure. Jack grimaced a little, but remained pacified. The doctor inched along and when he came to Jack's pelvis, the pirate whimpered. Bentley felt around the area, producing the same reaction. He traveled on to the amputation wound and frowned. With cautious fingers, he pressed against the portion that had long ago been messily stitched after being cut. Jack wailed and began to tremble.

"It looks to be quite infected. I'm astonished he hasn't been bothered by it until now. By the coloring and because he feels discomfort elsewhere, it has probably spread. He already seems to be suffering from a light fever that can become serious. Keep him hydrated, wash this wound each day, and I have some medicine you can try. If he doesn't get any better within a couple of weeks, let me know."

"Thank you, Doctor," James said kindly.

He carefully maneuvered himself from under Jack and stood to see Bentley to the door. When he returned, he had a decent sized bottle and a spoon.

"Here," he said as he sat next to Jack. "We'll give this a try."

Jack raised himself to a seating position and stared with half opened eyes as James poured the liquid onto the spoon. The young man inserted the silverware into Jack's mouth and removed it from between the closed lips. The pirate swallowed it, making a disgusted face as it slid down his throat.

"Get some rest, all right?" James voiced tenderly.

Jack rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"I have to leave now, so if you need anything, let Amelia know."

"I'll be _fine_, Jamie," the older man said with a smile.

James grinned. "I'm sure you will."

He exited the room, and Jack got up from the bed.

"Sorry, love," he muttered as he dressed.

A number of minutes later, he was sitting beneath his favorite tree, enjoying the memory of him and Will sleeping under it.

----------  
Before evening came, Jack made sure he was in the house and lying on the sofa. He did not feel like being chastised by James for "not resting."

He sipped at the tea Amelia had given him, wishing it was rum instead. It was highly unlikely that James had a stash of the liquor; Will had been kind enough to bring some of his own. He smiled at the thought and tilted his head back, submerging himself in the recollection.

James entered thirty minutes later, straight away moving to sit beside Jack.

"How are you feeling?" James asked and put his palm to the pirate's cheeks and forehead.

"You really need to stop worryin', mate." He withdrew James' hand from his countenance.

"Jack, it could be serious."

"Don't be overdramatic. It's not very attractive."

James scowled. "Pull down your breeches."

Jack's eyes opened wide. "What? Quite straightforward and unromantic, don't ya think?"

"Not for _that_. We need to wash the infected area."

Jack sighed. "Oh."

James stood and went to the kitchen. Jack unbuttoned his garment and tugged it off of his hips and to his foot. The young man reappeared not long after with a bowl of water and a rag.

"Just lay back and relax," he said as he saturated the cloth.

The pirate nestled against the pillow behind him and waited for James to begin. The water was reasonably warm as it drenched his amputated injury. It made him flinch because the skin was incredibly sensitive and sore, but he stayed as still as possible for James.

"How bad is it?" he inquired faintly.

"You'll be fine, remember?" James gazed at him and winked.

Jack chuckled. "Aye, that is true. You listen well."

"In all seriousness, though, it is a matter to be concerned about."

"Well, in that case, I need to tell you what I want should the worst happen."

"Jack, don't be ridiculous. You're the one who's being overdramatic now."

"Jamie."

The young man stopped and stared at him directly from the vulnerability in the pirate's tone.

"If the worst should happen…." He trailed off, finding it hard to come by the words he wished to say. At last he was able to continue. "If the worst _should_ happen, scatter me over the ocean."

James cocked his head and studied the grave countenance. "That's what you truly want?"

"Yes. I wasn't meant to be trapped in a coffin on land, savvy?"

James knew the man was right; a sparrow was meant to be free even in death.

"Will you do that for me?"

"I promise."

Jack smiled, though it was more to ease himself than James.

When the younger man finished, he set the bowl aside and crawled atop Jack. They stared at one another silently for a long period. James did not like to think it, but he believed there was resignation and acceptance in the rich, brown orbs. He leaned down and kissed Jack lovingly. Jack's hands went to the young man's back and rubbed it gently.

After spending a lengthy amount of the night warped in immense pleasure, Jack combed his fingers through James' wet hair as the young man slept on top of him. His breath came in quivering, uneven amounts while he gazed vacantly above him.

The sudden impulse to weep took him, and he did not know why.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Twenty-Six: Insanity**

----------  
_There was no trace of energy left for him to crawl; Daniels dragged him by a handful of his hair to the center of the area near the hearth. As soon as Daniels released his grip, Jack crumpled to the ground._

_"Get on your knee," Carter ordered.__  
_

_Jack did not move.__  
_

_Carter kicked him with unspeakable force, causing an indistinct noise of distress to come from him. "On your knee!"_

_With trembling arms, Jack lifted himself and did as he was told. The result of the simple movement made him breathless, even more so from working to keep his balance. He kept his head lowered, the dreadlocks shrouding his face._

_"Bradley! Get over here!"_

_Bradley walked to the three ringleaders from the corner he had been observing from. The heavy panting from the pirate and being so close to him made his stomach churn. His gaze was fixed on the abused man's quaking form._

_Garner jerked on Jack's mane to force his head up. With the thick batch of hair still in his clenched hand, he retrieved the iron poker and held it mere inches from the pirate's throat. Jack's eyes closed for a brief moment and Bradley watched as two pure tears escaped from them to trail down his dirt-smeared, semen-stained cheeks. When the eyelids fluttered open to reveal the remarkable despair and disgrace present within the depths of his amber eyes, Bradley felt suffocated._

_"It's about time you got in on this fun, Bradley," Garner stated cheerfully. He pressed the hot iron to Jack's neck, though only for a second. Jack struggled to get away, but Garner yanked his hair viciously. "What would you like him to do for you?"__  
_

_"Whatever you chose, he's better than any whore you'll ever come across," Daniels stated with a snicker._

_Bradley stared at the fallen man sadly. Jack's eyes settled on him and he had never felt smaller. The brown orbs were exquisitely beautiful, but the wonderful image was tarnished as they silently begged him for help; they were tremendously scared and drowning in agony._

_"How about a bit of both, eh?" Carter questioned.__  
_

_Bradley tore his gaze from Jack's and looked from one man to the other. "Don't you think this has gone on long enough?"__  
_

_"Don't be absurd. There are still a couple of more hours to be had from him." Carter shoved Jack forward, making the pirate fall to the ground with a tiny whimper. "Get over there to him."_

_Jack wiped his face and traveled the small distance to Bradley. He knelt before him, head bowed, waiting for him to do what he wished. It took all that Bradley had to unbutton his trousers and slide them down. There was no need to command him; Jack knew what he was to do._

_His tremulous fingers wrapped about the flaccid member and he encompassed it with his mouth. He pulled him in deeper and began to suck with the little amount of strength he had. Bradley could not bear to glance down at him and witness the tears cleansing the man's flushed cheeks. Garner, Carter, and Daniels hollered debasing names and shouted insults at the pirate as he intimately tasted Bradley's erection._

_Despite the horribleness of the situation, Bradley could not refrain from enjoying the act of fellatio. In time, he exploded into the wet oral cavity, shivers moving up and down his spine. Jack backed away and diligently swallowed._

_"Now fuck him on his back," Daniels encouraged._

_Jack looked to Bradley's countenance with extreme sorrow. He lay on the ground in front of him as if he were doing it out of his own will. He waited to be mounted and closed his eyes to grasp at the few fragments of a happy reminiscence to ease his shame._

_Bradley lingered over him, hesitant to follow through. He leaned down and whispered, "I'm sorry," before thrusting himself into Jack's body. Jack cried out and his face contorted in anguish; it made the three men around him laugh and cheer Bradley on._

-----------  
Jack bolted upright, eyes wide and breathing rapidly. He put his hands to his chest and visage, realizing no one was touching him. There was not even any one in the room.

"Good lord, Jesus Christ," he whispered and exhaled a long breath. "Not here. He's not here. None of them are here. _James_ isn't even here."

_Have you ever wondered why that is?_

"What?" He glanced around nervously.

_Why James is never here when you wake up. Why he's never around when you need him most. Face it, Jackie boy, you are nothin' to him besides an emotional wreck that he can easily manipulate._

"Shut up."

_You even said so yourself. Nothin' more to him than a whore just as you were to the four of them._

"Shut up!" he yelled angrily.

_You have nothin' to live for, Jackie. You're only makin' yourself a burden to those around you, especially now that you're sick. Why not do yourself and everyone else a favor and go out with a little dignity, eh?_

"Only a delusion," he muttered quietly. "Only the fever. You've still got a bit of sanity in you, Sparrow."

_What about Will? Why should he be burdened with takin' time away from his crew to come see you? Bit selfish, don't ya think?_

"It's his choice."

_It's_ his _ship now. Don't deny him the full pleasures that he ought to have simply because you're a bit lonely._

"How do you suppose I do it then?" he questioned gravely.

_The pistol, the stream, a dagger will do. And think about it, love. It'd be a good thing for you too. No more takin' chances of having someone abusing you. No more of this infection nonsense. Though may I make a suggestion?_

"What is it?"

_Take Bradley with you. Will failed you again. What's to say ol' Bradley won't come back to rape you of everythin' once more?_

"He didn't want to," he responded helplessly.

_Didn't want to?! That's quite witty of you, Jackie. He just left you to the dogs and then fucked you twice over. He enjoyed it; you and I both know it._

Jack stood, wobbled slightly from dizziness, and put on his clothes. Everything had become brighter than usual and fuzzy. He blinked a few times, but it remained the same.

He rummaged about for a moment before stumbling out the door, knife safely tucked away at his waist.

----------  
The snide comments went unheard as Jack ambled by. He searched the abundant faces present all about him. His mind told him it was very unlikely that he would come across the man he sought, though he plodded on, determined.

It was by chance that he caught sight of his prey leaving a tavern. Quickly, he crossed to him and called his name. Bradley turned and immediately stopped.

"May I have a word with you?" Jack inquired sternly.

Bradley nodded. "Of course."

Jack ventured into an alleyway nearby with Bradley following. Bradley moved to stand in front of him and stared at him expectantly.

"What do you want?" the young man asked kindly.

Jack lunged at him, his crutches clambering to the ground, and held the blade of the knife to Bradley's neck. His teeth were clenched; his eyes were fraught with rage. Bradley was partially stunned, though he had been anticipating such an occurrence some time or another.

"Will may have made you a deal, but I am not bound to you in any form," Jack growled maliciously. "The only comfort you should have is in knowin' that nothin' I can do with this knife will be even remotely as tormenting as what you did to me."

Bradley gave a slight nod. "I know. I regret my actions every day."

Jack pressed on the weapon hard enough to draw a trace of blood. "_Don't_ even try to make me feel any remorse for you."

"That is not my intent. If I am to be punished for my wrongdoings, I had hoped it would be from you."

"You did _nothing_ to stop them. You just watched as I got thrown from one to the other to be fucked over and over and over." His breathing had accelerated and droplets of sweat formed on his face."Did it arouse you? Is that it?"

"No."

"Then _what?!_ Why did you let it happen?!"

"I was too afraid to say anything. I had seen what they had done to you and were doing to you; I couldn't bring myself to counter them in fear of having their wrath on me. It was cowardly of me to sacrifice you. I do not deserve your forgiveness, nor will I ask for it. There is no redemption for my sins."

Jack swallowed, and the fury disappeared from his features. It left behind a defenseless and uncertain man. He dropped his arm to his side; the knife slipped from his fingers. Bradley was astonished when Jack grasped his shirt tightly and fell against him. The pirate began to sob wretchedly, and Bradley did not know what else to do other than embrace him comfortingly. However, Jack did not stay in the man's embrace long. He tore away and plummeted to the ground. His despondent expression flinched from the impact before it morphed into one of defeat as he moved backward to rest against the building wall. Bradley joined him on the hay strewn dirt opposite from him, merely staring at his company as the pirate attempted to harness his emotions.

"There is nothing," Bradley began softly after a period, "that I can say to you that will amend the wrongdoings I have committed against you."

Jack wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand and nodded.

"Did you read the note I left you?"

"Yes," Jack choked.

"I wrote that you would never see me again, but….after the fight in town the other day, I thought I'd maybe be able to protect you should anything like that or any of the other tortures you've been through happen. It's all that I can seem to offer."

"I already have guardians," the pirate stated firmly with slight distaste. "I've put them in a position against their will and mine. I don't need another's pity or charity, savvy?"

Bradley nodded and spoke gently, "Of course. I understand."

"But do you honestly want to do somethin' for me?"

"Yes, I do."

Jack reached over to where the knife lay abandoned and passed it to Bradley.

"What's this for?" the young man asked, puzzled.

"Kill me."

Bradley was quite taken aback. "I'm sorry?"

"Be creative. I know it's a skill you and your other mates had. A slit here at the throat, wrists, a god awful amount of stab wounds, I don't care. You can even draw it out for hours, bleedin' me a little at a time. Whatever suits your fancy."

The handle turned in Bradley's hand as he looked from it to Jack several times. Jack's chest heaved up and down as he breathed weightily, restlessly waiting for a response.

"I can't do that, Jack."

"Why not?" the older man inquired irately. "Finish the job your friends failed to do."

"I can't."

"Give it to me, then."

"No."

Within seconds, Jack was upon Bradley in a vigorous effort to take the weapon from him. He kicked, hit, anything that would help him eradicate the possession from the man's grip. Bradley flung the crazed pirate aside and chucked the knife a number of feet away. He tackled Jack as the older man made to scurry after it.

"Let me go!" Jack yelled furiously. "Get off of me!"

He abruptly rolled onto his side, loosening Bradley's hold on him. He seized the opportunity, shoving the male away as he crawled in the direction the knife had been thrown. Bradley was on him once again not a moment later.

"Why are you doin' this to me?!" Jack shouted heart wrenchingly.

"Because I have done you wrong and I will not see you succumb to such a heinous act because of that! And what about your lover? What would he do without you?"

Jack became lifeless at the thought of Will. The captain's brown eyes flashed in his mind; they were submerged in sorrow. The realization struck him. He could not bring himself to cause Will any sort of grief.

Bradley cautiously withdrew from Jack and observed him scrupulously. Jack stayed sedated on the ground.

"I could never do it knowin' how hurt he would be," the pirate stated quietly. "It'd be selfish. After all he's done for me…."

"Look, Jack, I don't blame you for feeling the need to take your own life. It must seem pretty peaceful compared to what we did to you. But I saw the way he looked at you when he removed you from the skirmish, the way he fought to protect you. You're right; he would be extremely hurt. Having someone you love die is one of the most painful experiences you can ever have. I do not think you wish such a fate for him."

"No, I do not."

They were immobile for a lengthy period as a dreary silence covered them. Jack finally sat up and shook off the dirt from his hands.

"Care to have a drink with me?" Bradley asked as he studied the pirate straightening his shirt.

Jack lifted his gaze and frowned. "I don't know. Should I trust you?"

"I swear that no harm will come to you."

"It _has_ been too long since I last had a good draught of alcohol," he sighed.

Bradley got to his feet, picked up Jack's crutches, and pulled the older man up to stand.

"Mind if I lead the way this time?" Jack questioned lightly.

Bradley smiled. "Not at all."

----------  
Jack laughed noisily and could not stay still as Bradley carried him and his crutches to James' house. He had consumed a large amount of rum and was considerably drunk as a result.

"Is anyone home?" Bradley asked when he arrived at the door.

"Home?! Ha! Never. Never, never home. Only me and my onesie."

Bradley twisted the doorknob to find it unlocked. He entered and laid Jack on the sofa. Jack sprung to a sitting position and pulled the young man down to kneel in front of him.

"Stay awhile," Jack purred seductively.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea."

"Poppycock! All alone….A _very_ comfortable piece of furniture here….How can you resist foolin' around with the famous Jack Sparrow? A _willing_ Jack Sparrow?" He grinned charismatically.

Bradley put his hands on Jack's shoulders and moved closer to him. Jack leaned forward until his nose touched Bradley's.

"Make me come alive," the pirate whispered heatedly.

Nothing more had to be said. Bradley kissed him fervently, making Jack close his eyes and moan gloriously. Their lips tingled from the exhilarating touch, and Bradley was amazed at the extreme elation that coursed through his veins. Indeed, there was much pleasure to be had from a willing man.

Bradley was about to slide his fingers into the pirate's breeches, but stopped himself when he heard the door open. He pulled back, and both he and Jack looked to see who had spoiled their enjoyment. Jack let out an annoyed breath and rolled his eyes. James' formidable gaze caused Bradley to stand.

"Who the hell are you?" the former Commodore inquired as if speaking daggers.

"He's my entertainment for the day," Jack interjected before Bradley had a chance to respond.

"Get out. Now."

Bradley glanced to Jack one last time before shuffling past James to leave. James slammed the door shut and stormed toward the pirate.

"I cannot _believe_ you would pull a stunt like this," he voiced in a low, angry tone. "Will is one thing, but bringing a complete stranger into my home to play with like a toy is absolutely appalling."

"He wasn't _entirely_ a complete stranger," Jack replied nonchalantly.

"Oh really? Then who was he?"

"He was one of my captors."

James raised his eyebrows and stared at him as if he were revolting. Jack simply looked at his twiddling fingers as if they were having an ordinary, rather boring, conversation.

"For the first time, Jack, I am utterly disgusted by you."

Jack lifted his eyes and gazed at him blandly. "So what's new?"

"That's it. If you want to whore yourself out to everyone, including those that allegedly made you afraid to be touched, then be my guest. Go ahead and try to reclaim your 'promiscuous glory days.' But don't you dare bring your clientele into my home."

"I already have one here right now," the pirate stated icily.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

"Drop the sarcasm, Jack."

"You. You're my top client."

James gripped the man's shoulders strongly and shook him. "Don't ever insult me like that again. You're the one who's lying on your back, eagerly waiting for me to fuck you."

Jack's lips were quirked in a disdainful smile. "So you think."

James released him and walked to the fireplace. A few harsh coughs sounded behind him, though he did not look to check if Jack was all right.

"What are ya waitin' for, then?"

James turned to discover the pirate stretched out on the sofa, shirt pushed up to his chin, and his breeches unbuttoned.

"I'm ready an' willin'. Come teach me a lesson, ay? After all, you're the one who owns me."

James shook his head and smirked. "You're pathetic, Jack. Why don't you do us both a favor; take your unwanted body and go prostitute yourself to the citizens of Port Royal. That's what you do best, isn't it?"

When he finished his sentence, James treaded off to the bedroom. Jack attempted to shove the incredible hurt away, yet the callous words lingered in his mind.

_He's right, Jackie. You're pathetic._

"Bugger off."

_This could be a solution. It would be a way to gain money, and you could begin to pay him back legitimately._

Jack sniffed and ran his fingers through his hair.

It was not a minute later when he stepped outside and shut the door quietly behind him.

* * *

**Part Twenty-Seven: Don't Leave Me**

----------  
The clock read nine, though it had never felt later in James' mind. He paced back and forth in front of the door in hopes that Jack would suddenly enter. The inconsiderate words he had used had driven the pirate away; he knew this, and his heart lurched in guilt.

"Enough of waiting," he muttered, aggravated.

He grabbed his coat, shrugged it on, and strolled out into the cool night.

----------  
Streets and alleyways were searched; the taverns were checked meticulously. There was no trace of him.

James sat at a table alone in the corner and sipped the rum he had given in to having. The majority of people he asked merely laughed and ridiculed the pirate, admitting that no one cared for him. Some confessed that they had seen him drinking with several men toward the back of the bar room. Where he went and what they did, none could rightly say.

James cursed himself many times as he thought of Jack heeding his suggestion. No scenario that came to mind ended in a pleasurable way for the older man.

"Excuse me, sir."

James looked up to see who had addressed him. It was Bradley, causing him to smirk and give a curt nod.

"I'd like to apologize if I offended you earlier today," Bradley stated sincerely. "I wasn't planning to stay."

"Doesn't matter," James grumbled. He continued a little more clearly, "He's gone now, and I don't know where to find him."

"Gone?"

"I said some things I shouldn't have. I haven't seen him since I made you leave. Any ideas?"

"No, I'm sorry. I haven't come across him."

James sighed and set his mug onto the table. He stood on unsteady feet and said benignly, "Let me know if you do. I wish for him to come back ho-….to come back to stay with me."

Briskly, he strode passed Bradley and out the entrance.

----------  
It began as tiny sprinkles, but gradually evolved into sizeable droplets. His eyes were closed, head upturned, and he immersed himself in the tranquil feeling of being ridded of his impurities. The moon did not illuminate the area much, yet he had distinguished the rushing stream minutes ago and could still hear it only a few feet ahead of him.

Jack lowered his head after a lengthy period and opened his eyes. Carefully, he crept to the bank of the river; his clothes were plastered to his somewhat shivering body and his bare foot was blanketed by fresh mud. He let his crutches fall to the ground, hurriedly balancing himself from the loss of the aides. He filled his lungs with air and released it slowly in an effort to pacify his nerves.

"I wish both of you all the happiness one could ever hope for," he said quietly.

As a streak of lightening painted the sky, Jack threw himself into the black water.

It was immensely deeper than it appeared, making him suspend himself midway between the surface, which was numerous feet above him, and the bottom. Everything was eerily silent and peaceful around him. He smiled at the thought of eternal serenity and permitted a small amount of water to enter his mouth. His long hair splayed out about him, creating what looked to be like an odd halo. The worn shirt and breeches undulated from the movement of the river, and for reasons he was unsure of, he had never felt more liberated.

In time, he found himself hovering weightlessly in a paradise.

Unexpectedly, a dull light became visible several inches away from him. He cocked his head quizzically, enthusiastically waiting for whatever it was to become comprehensible. Leisurely, a translucent figure emerged and traveled to float before him. His eyes widened in disbelief and his mouth fell open for a second.

Will grinned joyfully and held up his hand. Jack mirrored the gesture and reached forward to touch the iridescent skin. His fingers slipped right through the captain's hand. He did not accept the notion that Will was not actually there; frantically, he continued to try and take hold of any part of the young man's body. It proved futile.

Dismally, Jack spoke his name, not caring about the sudden amount of water that filled his mouth. Will responded by silently saying, "I love you." It was then that he started to quickly fade.

Jack's arms flailed in front of him as if he could pull Will into a physical form. When just the light remained, it drifted downward. Jack followed it urgently. He delved into the depths despite the burning protest of his lungs and mind. The short journey ended in mere minutes; the twinkle completely vanished.

Jack glanced everywhere, but there was nothing. His body became immensely pained, and it caused him to panic. He gasped for breath, though it was not air he had been mistakenly expecting. The tightening lungs inhaled water; he knew there was nothing he could do to save himself. He had no strength or enough time.

As his eyelids closed and he fell entirely limp, he felt warm, gentle kisses on his face accompanied by a sultry, loving voice.

_"Do not leave me, Jack. Stay with me, I beg of you."_

----------  
There was warmth that shrouded him as he laid on the wet, cold, ground. He rolled onto his side and sputtered out the water that had drowned him. He coughed uncontrollably for a few minutes before he sat up and gazed at the dark area surrounding him.

"Jack."

The pirate whirled around in order to find the source of the speaker. He gasped in sheer bewilderment from staring at Will right beside him. The young man grinned compassionately, his eyes never straying from Jack's.

"William," the pirate whispered as tears birthed in his brown orbs. "I can't do this anymore. I _can't_."

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow. You can do the impossible."

Jack shook his head and blinked a number of times as the droplets started to trickle down his cheeks. "Not anymore. There is nothin' for me here, nor is there anythin' for me elsewhere. I'm suffocated by all of it. There's no freedom, Will. I've lost my pride, dignity, and desire."

"I don't believe that, Jack."

"It doesn't matter anyway." He paused for a moment as he evened his ragged breaths. "I can't stand being parted from you. I need you, Will. Please come back to me. Please."  
"I'm always with you, Jack."

Will's lips ghosted over the older man's before he began to disappear.

"No, no," Jack said in a stifled voice. "Don't leave me, Will. Please don't. Don't leave me."

He gazed desolately at the spot where his lover had been and surrendered to his tears.

Abandoned and alone, Jack lay on his side in the mud and wept mournfully, at last submitting to sleep thirty minutes later.

----------  
Rain descended from the gray clouds looming in the sky. The sunlight could vaguely be seen trickling through the ominous sky. Jack opened his eyes wearily and looked in front of him. Every object in sight was unbelievably blurred. It grew worse when he shifted to lie on his left side. He could not discern anything, not even the saturated blades of grass rippling from the wind in front of him.

All at once, an unbearable pain shot through the right portion of his shivering frame. He cried out weakly and rubbed his torso in an attempt to assuage the throbbing ache.

A boisterous clap of thunder was the last thing he knew before his eyes rolled back and he passed out.

----------  
James sprung upward when he heard the door close. He immediately whipped around to discover who it was. His hope vanished from realizing it was not Jack.

Amelia strode to him and asked quietly, "Did you sleep here last night?"

"Yes, I….I must have just dozed off while waiting for him to come back."

"Waiting for who?"

"Jack. He….We had a fight."

He bowed his head and ran his fingers through his hair. She sat next to him on the sofa, compelled to listen if he felt the need to talk.

"I can't believe the things I said," he spoke, ashamed. "I don't know why I did. He's someone who needs to be handled with extreme care now. He's become so delicate, and I should know better than to insult him like that. This was supposed to be a haven for him, and I swore that I would take care of him….It's nothing more than a prison for him; I see it in those dull eyes whenever he looks at me. And I seem to have returned to my authoritative ways. This is his prison cell, and I treat him as if he is a criminal in my custody." He hesitated for a moment before inquiring, "Tell me, what was he like when Will was here? Was he happy?"

Amelia nodded. "Yes. His face lit up and I had never known him to have such joy. They were inseparable; each of them loved the other dearly."

"It makes me wonder why he stays here and why Will hasn't left the _Pearl_ yet to be with him."

"He has strong feelings for you too. They may not be the same kind he has for Will, but I can tell he loves you."

James exhaled a shaky breath and stared ahead. "I'm worried about him, Amelia. Not just because he may not return, but if he does….He'll just continue being remarkably depressed. I don't know what to do to make him happy."

Amelia took James' hand in hers and held it consolingly. He turned to look at her directly.

"He's lonely, James. And now that he's ill, it wouldn't surprise me if that feeling increased. He needs you to be here with him, _for_ him."

"But work-"

"Take another day off during the week or a couple. It may do you some good too." She paused briefly before saying, "I'm gonna make you some tea and you just relax. Give him another day to cool off."

He smiled and said gently, "Thank you, Amelia."

She grinned and patted his hand. He lay down as she went to the kitchen and closed his eyes.

"One more day," he uttered decisively.

----------  
As morning dawned on the third day of Jack's absence, James was determined to find him. No more time would be allowed to pass.

He had no idea where to begin. An unyielding sense of intuition, however, prodded him to scour the nearby area. He conceded, and began a trek through the damp grass. The pirate's favored tree was not sheltering him, and so James continued on in the direction in which he started.

"This is pointless," he mumbled. "Why would he have come out here while it was pouring rain?"

The sound of flowing water grew louder as he treaded toward the stream. He traveled alongside it for a few yards until a huddled figure ahead of him caused him to stop. His eyes strained to make out what the object was from a distance. It moved from an extreme spasm, and James could not breathe.

"Dear lord in heaven, no," he whispered fearfully.

He sprinted to the being and fell to his knees upon determining who it was. Carefully, he pulled on Jack's shoulder to have him lie on his back. The pirate's visage was smeared with mud. His clothes were also soiled by wet dirt, drenched, and stuck to his thin frame. He was wholly motionless, save for the minute shivers that constantly ailed him. The skin was a tad pale and tremendously freezing. James grabbed his cheeks and rubbed them gently.

"Jack. Please, open your eyes. For god's sakes, open your eyes. Damn you!"

He lifted the unconscious man and slung him over his shoulder. After retrieving the pirate's crutches, he made his way to the house with all speed.

----------  
James stripped Jack quickly and laid him on the bed. The pirate was shaking incessantly; his breath came in unsteady rasps and at times, it was as if he could not breathe at all. Amelia brought a bowl of water and several rags for the young man to clean Jack's face. She gathered the filthy garments on the floor and took them away to be washed later.

James removed the pirate's bandana and dropped it to the side, covered Jack's trembling form with the bed sheets, and started to scrub the grime from the older man's countenance. Jack winced as if the fabric had hurt him, and he began to murmur unintelligibly.

"I brought you some blankets," Amelia said as she re-entered the room.

"Thank you," James spoke appreciatively.

She unfolded each one individually and spread them atop Jack. James flew through his task and was done soon after Amelia laid the last one on the trembling man. He draped the sullied cloths over the edges of the murky water bowl and began to shed his attire. She carried the dish to the kitchen and returned seconds later to find James lying on his side beneath the layers of covers with Jack held tightly against his nude body.

"Is there anythin' else I can do?" she asked, concerned.

"I think we're all right for now. Thank you."

She nodded and exited. James rested his chin on the top of Jack's head and closed his eyes. The man's skin was exceedingly chilly against his own warm flesh. It made him shudder, though he got used to the icy sensation in a short time.

"You're going to be fine," he voiced softly as if to put his own worry at ease. "You'll be fine."

Strangled noises came from Jack sporadically as James cradled him. His body convulsed strongly every now and then, causing James to rub his back soothingly.

"I'll take care of you," the young man whispered. "You'll be fine."

* * *

**Part Twenty-Eight: Freedom's Serenade **

----------  
Eyelids flickered open to expose exhausted brown eyes. Jack clutched the top of the blankets to him and sighed heavily. It took him a moment to comprehend where he was. As he gazed around carelessly, Amelia entered the room.

"Finally awake, I see," she said kindly and strode to him.

"Amelia," he responded in a faint whisper and smiled.

"We were beginning to seriously worry about you. You've been out for three days since James found you."

He looked beside him, stared at her once more, and asked, "Where is he?"

"He's off at that man's field."

Jack's features became troubled. "Where?"

"To work."

"Oh," he responded uncertainly. He soon spoke with more conviction, "Oh. Of course. I knew that."

"He'll be very pleased to know you're awake."

"I just wish he was here now," he stated disappointedly.

"He'll be here shortly. In the meantime, can I get ya anything? Surely you're hungry."

"Not so much. But thanks for the offer."

She studied his crestfallen countenance for a period, while he simply gazed emptily ahead.

"It's not like he abandoned you. He'll be back. Besides, I don't think he ever _could_ leave ya. He truly cares for you, Jack," she at last voiced.

Jack nodded and sniffed. "I know."

"He regrets the things he said."

"I do too. I'm surprised he hasn't ordered me to leave. I'm such a burden to him. To you."

"Don't talk like that. You are not a burden to either one of us."

"He can't be content as long as I'm here."

"Jack, he loves you. I don't know if you knew that, but there it is. He cares greatly for you, but he doesn't know what he can do to make you happy. That's all he wants."

_You see, Jackie? He can't be happy unless you are. And seeing as you're unable to be content with what you have, he'll never be happy. Seems a tad dismal to me anyway you slice it. Makes you selfish once again._

Jack closed his eyes, and a tear landed on the pillow. "It wasn't supposed to be like this," he whispered dolefully.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

"I think the two of you need to have a serious chat. Now, I'll be right back with some tea and croissants for you."

She stood and left swiftly. Jack massaged his temples and muttered a number of curses under his breath.

_It would only be fair to him to let him know how you really feel, Jackie._

Quietly, he began to sing in an effort to suppress his critical thoughts and to rid himself of the sudden pain taking hold of his body.

----------  
The flames glowed in the sunken amber eyes that gazed upon the fire. Jack floated between sleep and awareness; it was quite cozy being cocooned within the warm, soft blanket. No part of him showed except for his head and the tips of his toes. He had ventured from the bedroom to the main room sofa to wait for James. It was far later than the time the young man usually returned. Jack briskly shoved away any trace of worry that came to mind.

Fifteen more minutes passed before the door opened, and James strode inside. He shut the entrance, hung up his coat, and paused from spotting the pirate.

"Evening, Jamie," Jack said quietly without averting his gaze from the fireplace.

James strolled to the furniture and sat down. "Evening." A broad grin came to his face and he sighed in disbelief. "You're finally awake. Thank god you're all right. Are you feeling well?"

"I suppose. Thanks for takin' me in."

"No need to thank me. I'm just so relieved I found you when I did. Who knows what could've happened if you had been out there another day." He scrutinized Jack's seemingly expressionless countenance, discovering that the pirate was hiding his troubles. "Is there something on your mind you wish to speak about?"

Jack licked his dry lips and swallowed before he answered. "Did you get the pouch of money I set on the porch?"

James frowned. "What money?"

"It's not much, but it was all they would give me."

"Who?" the young man inquired fretfully.

"I….I took your advice, James," he stated, sounding embarrassed. "I couldn't get many. I don't blame them. Who wants to bugger a used, one-legged has-been?"

"Oh god, Jack-"

"They paid me for a couple of hours. I tried me best to give an extraordinary performance under them. On the floor, on the bed, the chair – it didn't matter. And I realized somethin', James." He blinked, releasing a crystal droplet to leak from his eye. "You were right. I'm nothin' other than a filthy whore. No longer do I take pride in being Jack Sparrow, nor should I. He's nothing. I have no purpose other than to submit to men's desires and power."

"That's not true, Jack-"

"I'm shocked you continue to look after me. To let me be sheltered in your home. In your bed. Certainly someone such as you would be repulsed to be around someone as tainted and unclean as I am. I've done you wrong; you don't deserve this."

_Ah, now doesn't that make ya feel better, Jackie? Perhaps at last he sees it too. It's funny how you can go from infamous pirate captain to a pitiful prostitute._

James inched closer to the older man, making Jack glance nervously at him.

"Jack, listen to me," James said gently, yet with some firmness. "You are a remarkable human being. I still find myself in awe of you. Jack, I….I can't even find words to say that can accurately express how much I care for you. I apologize for the heartless things I said. I'm honored to have you here. Never, _never_ think for one second that you are an inconvenience, or worthless, or anything else. The world has beaten you down, Jack; it's been unkind, and it's a horrible shame. But I hope you can see that there is good to be had."

Without another word, James wrapped his arms around Jack and brought the pirate to lean against his chest. Jack wept silently as the young man simply held him tenderly. Not since Will had embraced him had he felt such an extreme sense of security. A minute smile graced his visage from the abundant feeling of adoration that suddenly welled inside of him for James.

"Jamie," he whispered in a constrained voice.

"Yes?"

"I want ya to be happy. I love you." He knew the word did not have the same meaning, nor the same intense feeling, as it did when applied to Will, yet he considered it accurately enough to describe his emotions.

"And I love you, Jack."

Time was nonexistent for them as they submerged themselves in one another's comforting arms.

----------  
A soft murmur came from James, and he smiled from feeling the smooth skin under him. He was lying between Jack's leg and the edge of the couch; the pirate's abdomen was his pillow. Jack's hands rested on James' head and shoulder and clutched the blanket that was about him as well.

The younger man kissed the man's exposed torso a few times, eliciting faint sounds from the sleeping pirate. As he gazed at Jack's peaceful countenance, he was filled with intense admiration and devotion. In his mind, there was nothing more beautiful than Jack's subdued, tranquil expression.

A noise from the kitchen roused his attention. He raised his head in time to see Amelia coming toward him. With a slightly embarrassed grin, he muttered thanks under his breath for being fully clothed.

"You two were lookin' so content and adorable, I tried not to wake ya," she said kindly.

James smiled. "He finally went to sleep last night; I don't want to disturb him, but I think he'll be more comfortable on the bed."

"I'm sure you won't bother him."

James nodded and cautiously got up from the sofa. He secured the blanket around the older man's frame, slid his arms beneath the man's neck and knee, and lifted him. Jack released a tiny whimper as he nestled against James' chest.

"Jamie?" he whispered almost inaudibly.

"Shh….Sleep. I'm just moving you to the bedroom."

The young man walked to his quarters and laid the pirate on the bed gently. He caressed Jack's cheek delicately before kissing him lightly.

"Don't go," Jack breathed, eyes still closed.

"I'll just be in the other room if you need me."

"Please. Stay. I want to hold you."

James had the sudden urge to cry from the overwhelming affection bubbling in him. He crawled onto the furniture and lay on his back beside the man. Jack snuggled against the warm body, placed his hand on the male's chest, and sighed contently. James cuddled his lover to him and stroked his hair soothingly.

"Go to sleep," he whispered delicately before kissing the top of Jack's head.

The words fell on deaf ears, for Jack had already vanished into the comforting abyss to dream.

----------  
Jack had rested serenely for two hours before he started to cough uncontrollably. He sat up and felt a comforting hand begin to rub his back in a circular motion. The fits before had never been so taxing as it was at that moment; he gasped for air, clutched his chest, and shielded his mouth with his arm. His lungs were on fire, and his throat ached terribly.

"It's all right," James said soothingly when he saw numerous tears leak from Jack's eyes. "You'll be fine."

Jack's whole frame shook as the coughs consumed him. Several minutes passed, and the physical exertion was finally beginning to dwindle in severity. He was now able to attempt a deep breath before he coughed again. Suddenly, he felt something slide down his chin. He touched his fingers to his face and looked at them.

"Oh god," he choked with extreme alarm.

James swallowed his immense concern in order to put Jack at ease. "It's all right. It'll be fine. I'll get the medicine," he stated as he raced out of the room.

The pirate was overcome with a few more coughs before the episode at last ended. His arm was stained red where he had held it near his mouth, and blood trickled over his lips to drip from his beard and onto his lap.

"Oh god," he said hoarsely and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

James entered and hurriedly moved to the bed. "Here. Drink this down."

He poured the medicine onto the spoon, placed it in Jack's mouth, and removed it once the pirate closed his lips around it. Jack swallowed with difficulty as the young man cleaned his face with a cloth.

"What's wrong with me, James?" he questioned, panic evident in his brown orbs.

"I don't know. I'll bring the doctor here to you today. God, Jack, you had me scared."

"Me too."

"Do you want to lie down for awhile? Perhaps move somewhere else?"

"I'm just goin' to settle meself here. I don't feel like movin'."

"All right. I'll leave now, then, and be back as soon as possible. Will you be fine while I'm gone?"

"I think I can manage. Can you bring me my clothes?"

"Certainly."

James fetched the pirate's breeches and shirt from the wardrobe and helped him dress. He kissed Jack's cheek before leaving the room. Jack fell back onto the pillows and sighed tiredly. His arms were outstretched at his sides and lay limp. Drowsily, he gazed at the ceiling as his respirations slowed to an even pace. Perspiration shined on his skin along with the thin lines of blood from his mouth.

"Where are you, Will?" he whispered desolately. "Please, come back." He closed his eyes and repeated faintly, "Please come back."

----------  
James closed the door once he could no longer see the doctor. His expression was painted with extraordinary despair. The words spoken to him after Jack's examination kept repeating in his mind, bringing tears to his eyes. He dreaded returning to the bedroom. What was he to say? _How_ was he to say it? Mindlessly, his feet shuffled forward and took him to the last place he wished to be.

Jack was sitting near the edge of the bed, and his shoulders shuddered with each rattling breath he drew in through his opened mouth. He was drenched with sweat, making him pull his shirt off and set it aside in an attempt to cool down. James could hear the pirate wheezing from where he stood at the doorway. With every shaky breath Jack took, he clutched his right side and occasionally his hip. It was evident that he was in extreme pain, yet he smiled as brightly as ever when James started toward him.

"Hello again, love," he whispered wearily. "Did he leave?"

James bit his lip and nodded before taking a seat in front of the older man. "Yes, he did," he answered in a choked voice.

Jack frowned and noticed the sadness in the former Commodore's eyes. "What's wrong?" He coughed a few times, the third tainting the skin of his hand red, and gasped, "What's wrong, Jamie?"

As James stared at the pirate's concerned face, he could not contain it any longer. He closed his eyes and began to weep. Jack put an arm around the young man's torso and his other about James' neck. James wrapped his own around the male's waist, and they clung to one another tightly. Jack shut his eyes and nestled his head in the crook of his lover's shoulder. The feeling of the pirate's thin frame trembling against his as Jack desperately tried to inhale at least one deep breath caused more tears to stream from James' eyes.

"Don't cry, darlin'," Jack forced out. He kissed the young man's neck lightly and rubbed his back soothingly.

They remained in one another's embrace for fifteen minutes before they finally parted. Jack smiled contently and waited for James to speak.

"I don't know how to tell you, Jack," the young man stated quietly. "The doctor believes the infection has spread even more and…."

"I'm not goin' to get better, am I?" the pirate inquired even though he knew the inevitable answer.

James shook his head and wiped his eyes. "No, you're not. And he doesn't think that you're going to make it much longer either."

Jack nodded and bowed his head. He felt movement as James crawled to his side before an arm went across his shoulders and pulled him back gently to lie down. James held the pirate to him and showered his face with soft kisses as they lay in silence.

It was soon James' turn to comfort, for Jack surrendered to his grieving tears.

----------  
With each passing day, Jack's condition grew worse. He was hardly strong enough to walk; the pain that frequently came to his right side had become so excruciating that he passed out from it numerous times; and he was rapidly losing his vision in his right eye. James was granted another day off from his work in order to be with Jack more. The days he had to be away, Amelia cared for the pirate. She did not have to do much, however; Jack took to sleeping on the sofa during most of the afternoons. His appetite had declined, and the only reason he ate was because James implored him to do so.

He lay on the bed one evening, staring absentmindedly at the ceiling as he waited for James to return home. A dejected sigh expelled itself from his mouth. Because of his frailty, James had not touched him sexually other than to kiss him tenderly. He yearned to feel the young man inside him; he had tried to instigate such a happening, yet James always denied him. Knowing that the former Commodore was still gone, he unbuttoned his breeches and pulled them down to just above his knee. He pushed his shirt up to his chin and moved his head about on the pillow until he was comfortable.

With languid fingers, Jack cradled his flaccid member and began to massage it gently. A stifled, somewhat high-pitched noise came from him. A quick intake of breath sounded as he caressed himself, and a moan was soon to follow as he started to rub his palm along his length. He closed his eyes, grinning giddily when he imagined Will to be the one tending to his budding erection. Two fingers stroked him from base to tip several times before they commenced kneading the hard flesh.

"Ohhh….Will…." he groaned, his voice laden with ecstasy. "Uhhnnn….Yes, Will…."

As his left hand continued to focus on his arousal, his right slid up his body to his mouth. He nipped and sucked on the four digits individually, making his throbbing organ twitch in a spasm of pleasure. Slowly, he trailed them down to a nipple, and a breathy whimper escaped him as he pinched the sensitive spot. His fingers toyed with the dark, brown area until it visibly protruded from his chest. He panted as he persistently fiddled with the sore areola, while the fingers on his other hand clasped around his groin and started to move up and down the erected member with intense vigor and friction. A throaty moan resonated through the area from the extreme rapture he was experiencing from touching his own body. Perspiration formed on his hot skin as his ministrations became more intense, and the sounds of unbelievable elation came repeatedly.

A quivering whimper forced itself out of his mouth when he felt pleasing tingles ripple through him. He reached his orgasm and ejaculated onto his hand.

Leisurely, his eyes opened half way, and he appeared as if he were in a daze. He breathed heavily and lay immobile as he recovered from the exertion.

He never knew that the intimate act with himself had been observed from the doorway.

"Evening, Jack," James said as he entered the room.

The pirate's cheeks reddened, and he looked at the young man with utter embarrassment. James smiled at this and undressed himself completely. He crept onto the bed beside Jack, removed the man's breeches, and Jack rose up in order for him to take the shirt off. The former Commodore moved over the emaciated being and pressed his lips against the pirate's chest. He suckled the smooth skin, traced patterns on it with his tongue, and bit it playfully. Jack giggled and entwined his fingers in the male's hair. He sighed blissfully as James treated his body with affection. The younger man forged a path to Jack's lips and kissed him ardently.

"Take," Jack breathed before James covered his mouth again. "Me," he finished after another.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" James questioned and moved down to suck on the pirate's neck.

"Yes. Please. I need you."

The ex-Navy man pulled away and retrieved the bottle of oil from the table next to the bed. He lubricated his arousal, and Jack crossed his leg over the male's back. James positioned himself and penetrated his lover gradually. Jack clenched his teeth and raked his fingernails repeatedly down James' shoulder blades. James began to thrust in and out of the pirate's body slowly. In a short time his pace sped from the increasing stimulation he got from looking upon Jack's contorted expression and hearing him moan. They rocked together beautifully, and their respirations were quick and uneven.

James' propulsions grew immensely powerful as he neared his peak, making Jack virtually scream with every thrust. At last, the younger man climaxed within the warm being, crying out Jack's name as he did so. He bowed his head and unhurriedly pulled out of the pirate's body. Quaking arms wrapped about him and eased him down to rest on top of the older man. Jack held James' head under his chin and stroked the male's damp hair lovingly. They panted for air, and James smiled from being able to feel Jack's racing heartbeat.

"I love you, James," Jack said softly as a tear fell from his eye.

"And I love you, Jack."

"It's not goin' to be much longer, is it?"

"No, I don't think it is," James whispered and blinked to release a couple of tears.

They lay in silence for a long while before drifting to sleep, and neither knew that the other had been crying.

----------  
When James woke the next morning, he could hear Jack breathing shallowly behind him. He rolled onto his side and sat up. Jack gazed at him with exhausted, hurt-filled eyes, but smiled cheerfully nonetheless. Dark circles were beginning to form under his eyes, sweat shined on his skin, and James' heart broke as he stared at him.

"Good morning, love," Jack said in a raspy, weak voice.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" James instantly felt like a fool for asking such a thing.

"I've been better." He winced as a bolt of pain went through his side. "My right eyesight's almost entirely gone." A bitter cough shook his feeble frame, and James could see that it drained him of every bit of energy he had.

"I'm so sorry, Jack."

"It's alright, darlin'."

"Maybe we shouldn't have done that last night."

"Now, don't say that," Jack gasped and winked. "Then you won't want to do it again."

James gave a small smile. "I suppose."

There was a slight pause before Jack inquired, "Jamie?"

"Yes?"

The brown eyes were suddenly fraught with helplessness. "Do you think….Do you think Will is comin'?"

James ordered himself to not look away from the pirate's hopeful eyes. Though he knew the _Pearl's_ captain would not make it, he replied softly, "Yes. I do."

The older man beamed happily and whispered, "I think he is too."

"Well now, you must be hungry then. I'll go get us some breakfast."

"Sounds good."

James made his way off of the bed and put on his breeches before exiting the area. Amelia had a tray already laid out for them when he entered the kitchen. He thanked her graciously, returned to the bedroom, and sighed despondently.

Jack was lying on his stomach, unconscious, with his left arm and leg dangling over the side. As James walked closer, he saw a trickle of blood dripping onto the sheets from the corner of the pirate's mouth. Hurriedly, he set the tray on the table and moved onto the bed. He lifted Jack's limp form to lean back on him, pushed away the locks of hair that obscured the man's visage, and cleaned the red substance from his cheek and chin with his thumb.

With care, he inched his way backward to the wall. He positioned Jack between his legs, placed his arms about his waist, and held him snugly.

Gently, the younger man rocked from side to side and started to sing quietly.

All at once, he shattered into tears.

----------  
The sun shone brilliantly in the pastel blue sky, and the wind was favorable. Will strode about on deck aimlessly as his crew worked on their tasks. He stopped in the middle of the area and pulled the compass from his belt. There was a bit of hesitation before he lifted the top. The needle spun about wildly as he expected it would, but it abruptly stopped in seconds. He frowned and shook it, though it stayed the same. He looked to the helm quizzically, not understanding what it could possibly be pointing to.

A wave of coldness swept over him, and he knew what was to come. However, the icy sensation changed into a pleasantly warm one. There was a laugh that preceded the image, and he was wholly stunned at what met his eyes.

Jack was standing near Cotton at the wheel with a broad grin on his countenance. The tremendous joy the pirate had was not the only thing that shocked Will. Jack was actually _standing_on his own; he had his right leg again. He was dressed in the attire Will had always used to see him wear, and every single bead and charm that had been taken from him were back in his thick mane.

Will gaped at him in astonishment. As if he knew Will had been staring at him all this time, Jack averted his gaze to wink at him flirtatiously. The ex-blacksmith raced up the stairs and stood beside the apparition, causing Jack to turn his head to him and smile. Seeing the man so close made tears spring to Will's chocolate orbs. It was the Jack Sparrow he had used to know, the Captain Jack Sparrow that had not been tortured and raped horrendously.

"It's a good day today, Will," Jack said merrily. "I can feel it."

"J-Jack? You're here," Will stated dumbfounded.

"Course I am! Where else would I be?"

Will was unaware he was being watched by a rather confused Cotton as he spoke to the man that was not actually there. "Your leg….It's not gone."

"Why would it be gone? Perhaps you should go lie down for a bit, mate. You don't seem so well." Jack snapped his fingers, and Will noticed that his thumb was not absent either. "Tell ya what. How 'bout ye go into my cabin and I'll be there in a minute. I know a way to make ya feel better."

He grinned mischievously and chuckled before fading to nothingness.

Will was caught by Cotton before he collapsed to the deck from his overwhelming disbelief.

----------  
Three days went by, and Jack had been confined to the bed the entire time. He would often weave in and out of consciousness and had begun to vomit small amounts of blood every now and then. His skin grew pale; his figure was terribly thin, for he had given up eating completely. At times, he did not know where he was and did not recognize Amelia or James. He was in a constant state of anguish; nothing could assuage his pain.

It took everything he had to venture out of the bedroom one afternoon. Amelia stopped him before he could make it to the front door.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" she asked.

"Some air," he whispered faintly. "I want to be outside today."

"James told me that I'm supposed to keep you in that bed."

"Come on. Don't be like that," he voiced with a smile.

"Oh, all right. I suppose it'll do you some good."

"Thank you."

He treaded out the door and paused to catch his breath once on the porch before continuing his trek. He made his way to the large, lush tree he was fond of and laid on the ground under its canopy. The journey had ridded him of every ounce of strength he possessed, causing him to breathe weightily as he gazed at the clear sky. A smile spread onto his face as his thoughts strayed to the night he and Will had spent beneath the tree. Though he could not see it, he imagined their star to be directly above him.

"I wish you will not spend time mournin' for me," he whispered almost inaudibly. "And I wish that you'll find someone else to love."

A sense of peace overcame him, nothing like he had ever known. There was no pain, no memories of his tormented past, and no sadness.

A delighted grin came to his lips as he closed his eyes.

The wind blew gently on the slumbering figure that was protected by the shade of the beautiful tree. Amid the rustling leaves above, a sparrow sang cheerily. It sprang from its branch and glided downward to sit atop the immobile being's chest. The little bird serenaded deaf ears for a period before the wind increased its speed.

When a calmer breeze swept across the hill, the sparrow took flight toward the freeing horizon with its softly chirping mate at its side.


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue**

After another appearance from the wraith, Will had set the course for Port Royal and arrived at the small town not two days after James had discovered Jack's deceased body lying under the tree. He sprinted from the docks to James' abode and let himself in. The former Commodore clutched a bottle of rum in his hand, and there were a few more scattered on the floor in front of him. The immeasurable sorrow in James' eyes told Will everything.

James gave a sharp nod toward the hallway, and Will's heart pounded achingly in his chest as he strolled toward the bedroom. The door was shut, causing him to open it with great reluctance. He stepped in and instantly, his lungs felt as if they were frozen; he could see his breath as he gasped for air. He closed the door behind him and stared sullenly at the bed. A white sheet covered the motionless form lying on the mattress. As Will walked nearer, he could see the man was naked beneath the cloth. His eyes swelled with tears as he thought about the pirate's nude frame pressed against his after having made love on the floor, the fire heating their already hot skin. The sight of Jack's alluring smile showed in Will's mind, and the sound of the older man's laughter rang in his ears. He had to turn around from the being for a moment to collect himself as he began to silently weep.

After several minutes he looked upon the male's frame once more and grasped the top of the sheet. With trembling hands, he pulled the linen down to Jack's shoulders. A choked sob came from him as he gazed at the pirate's pallid face. The expression Jack bore was of the utmost tranquility; his lips were quirked upward in a minute smile. The black kohl had been cleaned from his now closed eyelids, and his red bandana had been taken from his hair. Will touched his fingers to the strand of beads he had woven into the thick mane long ago, the action making him weak. He sat next to Jack and stroked the man's forehead delicately. His hand traveled to the pirate's left pale cheek and caressed it lovingly.

Unable to contain it any longer, Will buried his face against Jack's chest, put his arms under the male's shoulders, and sobbed uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, Jack," he said between rapid breaths. "I'm so sorry. I didn't make it, I wasn't here for you, and I'm sorry. I love you, Jack. God, I love you."

"And God, I hate to see ya cry."

Will snapped up, and his heart ceased to beat. Jack was leaning against the closed door with a charming grin on his livened face. He sauntered toward the shocked young man, stopping only inches away from him. Will stood, wiped his eyes, and stared at the pirate in bewilderment.

"No need to cry over me, darlin'," Jack purred silkily.

"Jack, I-"

"Shhh….Don't talk, love. Just please let me…."

Jack leaned forward and pressed his lips to the younger man's. Will kissed him greedily, taking advantage of the fact that he was able to have physical contact with the apparition. They devoured one another's mouths eagerly; a tongue flicked across Will's lips before it moved into his oral cavity. He moaned wantonly as Jack explored his mouth. He desired to hold Jack wholly against him, but the pirate suddenly pulled away before he could.

"I love you," Jack whispered tenderly. "You'll never lose me."

He backed away slowly before turning around to tread to the door. Will watched with dejected eyes as Jack dissipated completely.

"I love you, Jack Sparrow," he said quietly and sat beside the man's body.

He soon stretched out next to the unclothed being, cuddled him to his own warm frame, and fell asleep.

----------  
The sunlight broke through the gray clouds and shined on the lone ship anchored in the ocean. There was no land in sight.

The entire crew of the _Black Pearl_ gathered about on the main deck for the ceremony; Will and James stood at the front of the crowd. A finely painted ceramic urn was in the captain's hands, and every one present mourned the contents of it.

"The reason why we are here," Will began loud enough to be heard by all the men, "is to pay our tributes to Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Aye," was the collective response from the assembly.

"A gentleman of fortune. A good man. The wily captain of the most well-known ship in the Caribbean. And an unexpected friend." The next sentence was spoken for only James to hear. "And a generous lover. We celebrate this man's life today. His wish was to be scattered over the ocean, and we will honor that wish. _Each_ of us will honor that wish."

Will removed the lid and shuffled to Gibbs. Gibbs reached into the vase, gathered a small amount of the ashes, and treaded toward the bow. Will visited the men individually for them to do the same. The large group dwindled as the crewmen spread out among the sides of the ship. After saying their own personal respects, they let the gray dust sprinkle onto the crystal waters below.

"And you," Will voiced quietly as he offered the urn to James.

The former Commodore took half of the leftover ashes and strode up to the helm. Will ascended the other staircase and exhaled a deep breath as he stood to the side.

"I knew you'd come back to her, Jack," he murmured softly. "You belong here, to be with what you loved. Goodbye, Jack."

He slowly dispelled the remains from the container onto the ocean surface and observed as the undulating water swept them away.

A number of minutes passed before he descended the stairs, and James strolled to him unhurriedly. In his hands, the former Navy man clutched Jack's red bandana. He presented it to Will, who appeared reluctant to take it.

"He wanted you to have this," James uttered gently. "And I promised him that I would make sure you got it."

Will swallowed to relieve his constricting throat. He grasped the fabric and held it to his chest as he handed the magnificent urn to James. They gave a kind nod to each other before James retreated to the starboard side railing. His fingers went to his throat to rest upon the vibrant beads of the necklace Jack had given him. He stayed where he was in silence as the crew prepared to make sail.

Once the _Pearl_ began her trip back to Port Royal, a warm sensation spread throughout Will's anatomy.

"Yo ho, yo ho. A pirate's life for me."

Will looked to the helm and found the source of the singing. Jack was petting the smooth wood of the large wheel and he hummed the tune whenever he forgot the words. He smiled at the young man before he transformed into thousands of tiny gold particles. They were blown forward by the intensifying wind and collided with the closest sail, bringing a grin to Will's lips.

A golden sparrow flew out from the canvas and soared above the ship; in a matter of seconds, Will could no longer see it.

The captain sighed with joy from knowing that Jack Sparrow would never be far from him. Even in death, the famous rogue could not bear to abandon his love or his mate, and Will experienced a feeling of devotion like never before because of it.


End file.
